Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!
by xSkipperrx
Summary: So we want you." Elizabeta said pointing at the camera, "yes, you. To send us stuff!" She said trumpahintly. Roderich frowned. "Could you be any more spacific?" He said sarcastically. Rating may change as continued. AusHun of course! R/R! :D
1. Welcome!

A/N You take Austria, you take Hungary, you've got AusHun. You take me, you take AusHun, you've got my OTP. You take my OTP, and my boredom, along with my experimental ways, you've got this story:) Intersting huh? I've searched all aronud and couldn't find a single 'questions' fic about these too, so I have been forced to do it myself^_^ So enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, except America and Japan keychains ^_^**

* * *

"Hello everyone!"A girl with long,curly, brown hair, and green eyes said waving to the camera. "I'm Elizabeta, but please, just call me Lizzie. The only one that actually calls me Elizabeta is my amazing boyfriend over here sitting next to me, Roderich." She said pointing to the boy next to her with dark brown hair, glasses, and violet eyes giving a polite wave to the camera.

"Hi everyone." He said less as excited as Elizabeta.

"So you're probably wondering why we're making this video. Well I'll tell see, it's the summer, and we just got out of school, and when it let's back in, we'll be sophomores."

"Second years over here." Roderich said pointing at himself and Elizabeta.

"Whoop, whoop!" Elizabeta said slightly raising her hands up to the celing.

"Anyways, until that time comes, we were left in the summer, having absolutely noting to do." Roderich started.

"Well that's gonna change today. So we want _you._" Elizabeta said pointing at the camera, "yes, _you. _To send us stuff!" She said trumpahintly.

Roderich frowned. "Could you _be _any more specific?" He said sarcasticlly.

Elizabeta sighed. "Well sorry for not knowing that we were going to be specific." She mumbled. "Send us thing such as: _all types _of questions, things you want to see us to do...umm, we give pretty good advise too. Anything really. Oh! And send us food, through the internet."

"If it's one thing we love it's internet food." Roderich spoke after.

"Exactly. Listen you guys, boredom kills, so just send us stuff."

"That's a pretty good name for the title of all of this."

"You think so? Then it settled! Well I suppose this concludes the first segment of, 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!' Don't be shy, we would love to hear from you guys."

"We are very nice people."

"So stop being lazy bums like _us_, and send us ALL the stuff!" She said pumping her fist in the air.

Roderich sighed. "Until next episode everyone." He said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N I can't believe i'm doing this, but i'm sooo excited to hear from you guys:D_** IF YOU WANT TO SEND SOMETHING IN, SEND IT THROUGH PM ONLY!** _Sorry for the all caps, but that is _very _important. It's a violation to send things in through review, and I don't wanna get int trouble. Just review if you like it or not, okay?:) If you don't have an account, then I suppose it's okay to send things through review._.

Love you all,

Skipperr ^_^


	2. Enter! Lilypad The Fourth!

A/N I finally got someone to send something in~ I love you :'3 Sorry that it's a little over due because I had _a lot_ of internet connection trouble during the past 5 days. Legit. Forgive me .-. Anyways, on with the chapter~

* * *

"Hello my beautiful cupcake kola bears!" Elizabeta greeted to the camera, "Here we are again with the first official segment of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!' As you all know, I'm Elizabeta and this guy over here is my boyfriend, Roderich." She said pointing to Roderich who waved politely at the camera.

"Obviously, from the pilot episode, we are not in the same place we were before, and certainly not in the same attire." Roderich said pointing at the blue swimming trunks he had on.

"He's right you guys. First we were in my room, and now, we are in fact at the beach. Celebrating America's Independence Day, depute that we're Hungarian and Austrian, we like fireworks, and playing with them. Anyways the sun is hot, but water's cool. The sand feels like powder on my skin, and I have on this cute swimming suit." Elizabeta said straightening up so she could show off her green and white striped bikini.

"Moving on to more of the reason of why were making this, someone sent something in." Roderich said smiling.

"Yeah, and it comes from Lilypad The Fourth." Elizabeta said leaning over to retrieve a piece of paper.

"Thank you very much Lily." Roderich said.

"And she writes:  
_Hey, guys! I figured I'd drop over and ask some questions n' stuff. So, Lizzie, what's your favorite sport to play? Mine's competitive swimming._

"Oh how cool is that? I swim too, just not competitively. To answer your question, my favorite sport is volleyball. I used to play back in middle school, but then I stopped because...I'm not really sure actually. Maybe I wanted something different. Maybe for sophomore year, I'll take it up again. Oh! Maybe I'll be a cheerleader." She said grinning.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea Elizabeta." Roderich spoke.

"Oh really? Because what I seriously herd was: 'I'd love to see you flip around in a short skirt Elizabeta.'"

There was silence, and eye avoiding.

"I thought so. However, if the world ever creates a sport that involves a frying pan, that would be my new favorite, right off the bat." Elizabeta said passing the paper over to Roderich.

"Alright, let's see. Lilypad The Fourth, I love saying that by the way, also says:  
_Roderich, how did you get so good at piano? I play trombone and guitar, and I want to get to know how get better so I can cream all the boys in my trombone section._

"I like your determination Lilly, and I first learned under my father, who actually made me play, but that's was him. And after I got the hang of it, I didn't stop practicing. So here I am, 12 years later, still learning, still playing, and still practicing. And I love that you play both trombone and guitar, that's really good. All I can really tell you is to keep practicing, and not to give up. Besides, you can go far with that determination you have. You'll be creaming the boys no time. So until that time comes..."

"You keep workin' you worker!" Elizabeta finished, pumping her fist along with Roderich.

"So I think that's it." Roderich said.

"Oh, wait there's something on the back." Elizabeta said examining it.  
_Oh and I invited my boyfriend over my house in a few days(we've been friends for years and he finally got the balls to ask me out.) Is there anything you two suggest that I should do? Thanks!_

Elizabeta smirked. "Well I know for a fact that you should just climb on top of him and—" Roderich covered her mouth, preventing what he knew was about to come out of her mouth.

"Well first of all, congratulations. Second, I suggest that you just keep doing what you've been doing. A boyfriend/girlfriend relationship is still a best friend relationship but with kissing and a lot of cuddling. But don't get me wrong, a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship is still very, very, special."

Elizabeta moved Roderich's hand from her face. "I can agree with that. I mean especially if you guys have been friends for years, then I'm pretty sure you can write a book on each other or somethin'. And since we enjoy prolonging things, we might as well name some fun boyfriend/girlfriend activities. So, try some of these activities:"

"Sit though a sappy romance 3 times to either make fun of it, like and actually watch it, or to remember some of the lines." Roderich started.

"Have an very fancy and elegant meal at McDonald's."

"Go to an Ice Cream shop, and split a chocolate milk shake."

"Sing and dance to your favorite television show theme songs in a bad manner."

"Create Graphic Interchange Files, or as others call them GIFs."

"Get under a Throw Blanket, eat Nutella, and watch horror movies."

"Bake all the cakes until you're hearts content."

"And of course..." Elizabeta started.

"Go to the beach." They said together.

"Okay, anything else?" Roderich asked.

"Hmm, oh! She sent us internet doughnuts and fireworks. And she wished us a Happy Blow Stuff Up Day. I like that more than Independence Day of America."

"She's a competitive swimmer, she plays both trombone and guitar, _and_ she sent us internet fireworks _with_ doughnuts. Could you _be_ any more amazing Lilypad?" Roderich said smiling.

"I don't think she can, Roderich." Elizabeta mumbled.

"Oh Elizabeta, I didn't know you were the jealous type."

"I'm not jealous Roderich." She said defensively.

"It's alright, it's cute."

Saying that made Elizabeta turn her head to the side as an attempt to hide the blush forming on her face.

"Well I suppose that wraps up this episode of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!' Thank you Lilypad The Fourth for sending something in and also for the internet doughnuts and fireworks. Come back anytime you want."

"Umm, right. What he said. Ask us more things if you'd like. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say."Elizabeta said rubbing her cheeks, as if attempting to rub off the still present blush on her face.

"We're very nice people."

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N Thanks again Lily for sending something in! I really hoped you liked it c: Anyway, I hope this has encouraged more people to send in more things, because if no one sends things in, i'll be forced to delete it._. Send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly(Because this is a human au, in case you didn't know) PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs. But tell me how you like it, I would love to know:)

Nothing but the love,  
Skipperr :)


	3. Enter! Inu With A Hat!

A/N Yes! Another person~ Thank you very much for sending something in love ^-^

* * *

"Hello my cute waffle peacocks!" Elizabeta greeted to the camera, "We are back with the second episode of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!'"

"If you've forgotten who we are, then I'll gladly tell you once more. I'm Roderich and the beautiful energized girl sitting next to me just so happens to be my girlfriend, Elizabeta." Roderich said pointing to Elizabeta next to him.

"Unlike the last episode, we were at the beach. And long story short, we're not anymore. We're actually in Roderich room now."

"But very much like the last segment, someone sent us something."

"Thank you very much by the way." Elizabeta said smiling.

"Yes, we very much appreciate you." Roderich said also smiling.

There was an awkward silence as they continued to look into the camera and smile.

They looked over at each other, smiles still unchanging, and back at the camera.

Suddenly, Roderich frowned. "Alright, my cheeks are starting to hurt. Elizabeta, what did you do with the questions?" He asked.

Elizabeta recoiled. "_I_ didn't do anything to the questions because _I_ wasn't the person that had them, Roderich." She said sharply.

It was then Roderich's turn to recoil. "So you assume I had them?"

"Well I certainly couldn't blame anyone else in this room, now could I?"

Roderich glared at Elizabeta."Alright. Now this is a time where we play a fun game called, 'Let's Re-Trace Elizabeta's Steps'. First, I said that I was about to check for things sent in, but then, you specifically said, 'Oh no, I'll check for you BabyLove. You can go downstairs, and get the Nutella so we can cuddle up and share some.' So that's exactly what I did, but unfortunately, the jar of Nutella was empty. Then I came back upstairs to tell you that the jar was empty, so you suggested that we go to the store, to pick up more. So we go to the store, get the Nutella, and after all that was said and done, we decide to go to Chick-fil-A, and have lunch there. After that, we came back here, I put the jar of Nutella up, and then we got started on the next segment. So Elizabeta, what did you do with the questions?"

Elizabeta gnawed on her bottom lip. "Listen sweetheart," She said placing a hand on her chest. "when I got the questions—" she stopped her sentence when she felt something stiff in her bra. She went down her shirt and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and grinned sheepishly. "I put them in my cleavage. How funny is that?" She said laughing nervously.

"I told you, you had them. But who didn't listen? Elizabeta." Roderich lectured.

Elizabeta sighed. "Okay, fine you win this time. Can we move on now?"

"Moving on." Roderich said sighing.

Elizabeta grinned. "Well alright then! This comes from Inu With A Hat,"

Roderich slightly chuckled after she said the name. "With A Hat." He said before chuckling more.

"And they say,

_I have a question._  
_Roderich, Elizabeta what do you like the most of each other? And what do you like to do together?_  
_If you answer willingly I'll give you virtual cookies!_

"Well let's answer this willingly, because I like virtual cookies." Roderich said.

"Um, do you want to answer first?" Elizabeta asked.

"Ladies first."

"B-But I don't know what I like most about you. There are so many things I like—_love_ about you Roderich, I just can't name one." She said, her cheeks a deep shade of red.

Roderich smiled at her, and laced his hand with hers. "Then how about you just name...three instead? Yes, would that make it easier?"

"I-I guess so. So let's see. I love how he plays piano, with such grace and charm. I love how the rebellious curl in his hair just bounces back and recurls everytime he runs his hands through his hair. And lastly, I love how he always smells like cake and coffee. Like seriously, words are irrelevant to express my love for this smell." Elizabeta leaned over to Roderich and inhaled deeply, then exhaled dreamily. "Your turn, Roderich." She said, a small blush on face.

"Well okay. Three things I love about her. I love her personality. It is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life." As soon as Roderich said that, it seemed like Elizabeta immediately came down from her dreamy state to smile softly at Roderich.

"And I love the feeling of her hands in mine. They're always so soft, so warm. It sometimes seems impossible not to let go of them."

Elizabeta glanced down at her hand, and noticed that it was still laced with Roderich's.

"And lastly, I love when she dances."

"But Roderich, I can't dance."

"Exactly. Your countless efforts amuse me, but I also find them to be absolutely adorable."

"...You're amazing. I love you. So, so much."

Roderich smiled softly. "I love you too Elizabeta."

"That question made us incredibly sappy, but we applaude you for sending it in. Now, to the second question, things we like to do together."

"We do a lot of things together. Things such as sitting on the rooftop to watch the stars."

"Eat milk and cookies together."

"We take naps together."

"We go to coffee houses a lot."

"We aimlessly drive around."

"We make GIFs together."

"We share childhood secrets."

"We cuddle up and eat Nutella."

"We go to the park. But only after dark because we like to swing on the swings, but the little children take them all up during the day."

"Well that's it, I guess."

Roderich shrugged. "That's all I can name."

"Me too. So this wraps up yet another 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!' segment. Thanks again to Inu With A Hat for sending us stuff. Come back anytime you want."

"As for everyone else, we would still love to hear from you guys. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have."

"We're very nice people." Elizabeta said adding a smile.

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Roderich said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Elizabeta said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N Ah! I totally switched their phrases around. Oh well :3 Thanks again Inu for sending something in! I hope you liked it! c: I had so much fun being all sappy with this~ Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs. Also I plan to have others such as Gilbert, and many others to make cameos to liven things up a little^_^ So yea, see you guys later~

Love Always,  
Skipperr :)


	4. Enter! KimberlySasha!

A/N Sorry it took so long you guys, something challenging came up. But I've got more stuff coming and hopefully that will be out at the max of 2 days:) I totally wasn't expecting another one so soon though! xD Thanks for sending~

* * *

"Hello my Pretty Plum Pandas!" Elizabeta greeted to the camera, "We've returned with the third segment of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!' I know somebody's bound to forget us, so if you're one of those people: I'm Elizabeta and this is guy with the glasses is my musically inclined boyfriend, Roderich."

"As you all know, we change our location everytime, and this time, we've finally made it on top of Elizabeta's roof." Roderich explained.

Elizabeta nodded. "Yeppers. We thought that it was such a good day that we should make this video during sunset." She said and picked up the camera, facing it towards the beautiful, orange sun descending down in the sky. "Isn't it pretty?"She said. Elizabeta put the camera back down to it's original position.

"Okay, so we got more questions." Roderich said taking them out of his pocket.

"Oh my God, plot twist. More questions." Elizabeta said sarcastically.

"This comes from Aiotya, but it says to remember her as Kimberly-Sasha. And she writes:

_Hey!Peoples! I just wanted to ask Eliza,(Don't Hunt Me Down When You See This)Why Are you a Yaoi Lover?And what do you do in your free time?I Draw,Sing and Dance,Like,a TON,My friend says if I practicing I might be able to go to comp. Is that true?_

Elizabeta slapped a hand over her face as if trying to prevent the dark red blush forming over her face.

"Obviously this is an embarrassing question for her." Roderich said with a small grin. He seemed to be enjoying this a lot.

After a good minute, Elizabeta seemed to find the words to speak. "W-Well if you must know Kimberly-Sasha, I actually didn't even become a yaoi lover until I started highschool. You see, I met a Japanese boy named Kiku Honda, who is now like one of my best friends, in one of the classes we had together. We started talking, and he told me about yaoi. At first I wasn't so interested, but then he let me borrow some of his books and magazines. So I looked through them and read all of his books. Then I thought, 'maybe this isn't so bad.', so it became a guilty pleasure. However the more I read the books, and looked through the magazines, the more I became less conscious about people knowing. Before the year ended, pretty much everyone knew I was a yaoi lover. And believe me, I really don't know what it is about two guys making out or rubbing up against each other while there all sweaty and aroused and—it just got extremely hot all of a sudden." She said as she grabbed the paper from Roderich and fanned herself with it.

"Um, as for the things I do in my free time, I hang out with either Kiku, or Gilbert and his super cute little brother. Then there are times where I look through the yaoi magazines I—I mean Kiku let me keep. B-Because I don't have any yaoi magazines of my own of course." She added quickly, looking around suspiciously.

After a short silence, she continued after a while. "Well I'm guessing that your really active, seeing that you draw,sing and dance a bunch. And your friend is right, if singing, dancing, and/or drawing is what you work the most at, then I think you'll go to comp. really soon. It's just like what we said to Lilypad in our first segment..."

"You keep workin' you worker!"Roderich finished, pumping her fist along with Elizabeta.

Elizabeta giggled. "I hope that awners my side of the questions, now it's Roderich's turn to answers his question:

_Roderich,Who would you(This Is Going To Be A Hard One) save on the Titanic,Eliza or Your Piano?DUN,DUN,DUN,DUUUUN!_

Elizabeta giggled after she read the question. "Oh how cute, she even made ominous music. Believe me, there is no use for ominous music here, in fact I highly doubt that this will be hard decision for him. Roderich already knows that he would save—"

"My piano," Roderich blurted.

Instantly, Elizabeta's features darkened. "I'm sorry, could you run that through again?" She asked simply.

He laughed nervously. "That's not what I meant, what I meant was—can pianos float?" He suddenly asked.

Elizabeta laughed bitterly,"Of course it floats Roderich, they _all_ float." She said darkly.

Roderich sort of flinched at the tone and reference she used. "W-What I meant to say was, my piano would certainly _not_ be the one I save because Elizabeta matters so much more to me." He said quickly.

Elizabeta's features back brightened up. "Awe, you're so sweet."

He just nodded. "Despite the fact that that piano was my father's piano, and that it took me almost 2 years to find the key to it, and it was the first piano I've ever played on." He mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Elizabeta asked.

He sighed. "No," He answered.

"Well alright, let's see what else Kim-Sasha has to say:

Also if you look in that cute little pink box over there...

Roderich and Elizabeta looked around for a moment, then set their eyes to what was a little pink box.

They stared at each other, then at the box, then at each other again, and back at the camera.

"T-That box was not here when we came on the roof." Elizabeta mumbled.

"That's what's creeping me out the most." Roderich said after.

"So, are you gonna get it?" She asked.

"And get my face sucked off by whatever evil awaits in that box? It was a very kind offer, but no thanks Eliza." He said flatly.

"...Do you not see how cute that pinke little box is? Not much can come from that."

"Elizabeta, I'm not getting that—" Roderich stopped his sentence to read what Elizabeta had just showed him on the paper:

_There are HOT DOGS!AND DONUTS FROM THE HOT DOG SHACK!_

"Maybe getting the box won't be that bad." He said all ready crawling to the box.

Roderich came back and set the box between them.

"Oh it is so pretty. I'll keep this box forever."Elizabeta said opening the box.

"But these doughnuts and hot dogs won't be around for so long." Roderich said after picking up a doughnut.

"Well it's getting pretty dark out here so I'm afraid that's all the time we have for this episode of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!'. Thank you so, so, so much to Kimberly-Sasha for sending us stuff, _with_ doughnuts and hot dogs in a cute pink little box. Come back anytime. As for everyone else, we still would love to hear from you, so send us whatever question, request, or problem you have."

"We are very nice people." Roderich said before eating another doughnut.

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!"Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

She turned to Roderich, waiting for him to end the segment, when obviously he was too wrapped up in the doughnuts.

She sighed and rolled her eyes"Until next episode everyone." Elizabeta said with a small smile.

* * *

A/NThat little yaoi story Elizabeta told was actually...my yaoi story._. Yes, it's true, Hetalia has gave me a soft spot for yaoi. I've grown quite fond of it, though I don't think I could write it. Anyway,thanks again Aiotya for sending something in, I really hoped you liked it c: Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs.I'm still planing to have chareters such as Gilbert, and many others to make cameos to give a little perk to all of this, but I don't know when._. Bahh, i'll figure it out soon!

With love,

Skipperr:)

P.S If anyone can catch the reference Elizabeta used, I will love you forever^_^


	5. Welcome Back Lilypad!

A/N I'm back again~ Finally, I this fic is starting to take off because someone sent something in yet again, thanks, love^_^

* * *

"Well hello my Sexy Spice Squirrels." Elizabeta said quietly to the camera.

"Returning with the fourth segment of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!', is us. I'm Roderich, and this is Elizabeta." Roderich said equally quiet to the camera.

"So, we're being really quiet today, seeing that we are in the back of a library." Elizabeta explained.

"Exactly. We don't really know why we wanted to come to the library, we sort of just ended up here."

"But all in all, I have a feeling that this is going to be a very chill segment."

"Well let's get a move on shall we? As you all know, someone sent us stuff, and the person sending, is Lilypad The Fourth, yet again."

Elizabeta grinned."Lily came back."

"Indeed she did, and she says:

_Hi again! It's me, Lily. Sorry it took so long to get back to you; swims been crazy what with coming up._

"You are forgiven." Elizabeta stated.

"We do hope you win your state longcourse championship." Roderich said after.

_I've got some friends who are in volleyball, and they seem to like it a lot. I'd try it, only one of our coaches said "No land sports!" after one of the younger swimmers broke his collarbone earlier in the year playing basketball. (Plus, I really, really don't like to run if I can help it.)_

"Well I've always said those who dislike the land and running, may always seek refugee in the art of swim."

Roderich frowned. "Was that supposed to make sense? Because it didn't sound like it did."

"It made sense to me, therefore it is highly logical."

"I really don't know what goes on in that mind of yours Eliza, but I think you've just made me determined to know what does."

She grinned. "I find it flattering that you're determined to figure me out love, but all I can really say is good luck."

_Thanks for the musical encouragement, guys. Hopefully marching season won't kick my butt!_

_Thanks as well for the date advice! Definitely going to have to do some of those. The date went great, by the way. We watched a couple of movies, ate pizza and popcorn, and enjoyed ourselves.(We watched an anime movie and Bedknobs and Broomsticks, which is one of my favorite Disney movies of all time. You two should watch it some time.)_

"Well would you look at that? Somebody actually likes our dating advice and musical encouragement."

"That's obviously a sign saying that we're doing something right."

"Up top." She said holding up a hand.

Roderich high fived her, and they grinned at the same time. "We're really happy that you've found someone for you Lilypad." He said.

"Yes, may you awkward couple be blessed."

"Please don't be offended, she says that about a lot of couples."

"Oh and thank you for suggesting a Disney movie to us, we really love them." Elizabeta said taking off Roderich's glasses and putting them on.

"That's right. We usually watch one on rainy days." He said as he took out Elizabeta's hair clip and clipped it into his hair.

_Also, have you ever noticed that whenever people turn on sprinkler systems they end up watering the sidewalk and the street more than the grass? I wonder if they think the sidewalk will grow..._

Roderich and Elizabeta both sighed wryly at the same time.

"You and us both Lily." Roderich mumbled.

A small giggle came from Elizabeta. "That reminds me of the first time we late for school together, do you remember that?"

"Oh how could I forget? It was an early April morning. It was cool but pleasant."

"We had on the new spring uniforms, I had on my jacket, you had on your sweater."

"We were about half way to school until we walked past a house, and their sprinklers turned on."

"Yeah, that was the part that sucked. One minute we were looking so nice in our spring uniforms, then the next minute we were soaked by sprinklers that didn't know the difference between grass and concrete. And to all of you people watching this and have sprinklers like that, then what you need to do is stop, and re-evaluate your life...and your sprinklers."

"Then we had to go back home, change in another uniform and start all over again."

"We didn't make it to school until the second half of first period." Elizabeta said giggling slightly as she rested her head on Roderich chest.

Roderich pulled her close. "If I'm not mistaken, that was still an amazing day. Then again every day with you is amazing."

_You guys are really cute, by the way. Thought I should say that. I enjoy the way you sort of bounce off of each other. You two complement the other's personality like two halves of a puzzle._

Elizabeta gave a small smile. "That was very sweet you to call us cute. There's no doubt in the world that he's the other half of my puzzle." She said looking up at him, and slightly gripped on his shirt.

"Yes, no doubt in the world that she's the one for me." Roderich said and brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you Roderich Edelstien." Elizabeta whispered.

"I love you too, Elizabeta Héderváry."

As soon as he said that, Elizabeta leaned up to capture his lips into a sweet and loving kiss. They broke away after a minute, giving each other small smiles.

_Oh, and are we going to get to see any of your buddies on the show? That way I can send extra stuff for them, too._

"Oh yes, defiantly." Elizabeta said pushing off Roderich, "We're not sure which friend would like to come, but all of our friends are invited."

"Except for Gilbert, he's not invited." Roderich mumbled.

_Here's some Pink Lady Apples to go with your Nutella! (Gotta love apples and chocolate... Mmm.)_

_Thanks for the complements!_

_Lilypad the Fourth :D_

"Hey, thanks." Elizabeta said as she picked up the small basket with Pink Lady Apples that sat near one of the legs of the table.

Roderich stared at her in disbelief as she bit into an apple. "How?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but ever since Kimberly-Sasha magically gave us that cute pink little box that was filled hot dogs and doughnuts from the hot dog shack, things have been able to get here to us quicker. I blame the internet."

"Why?"

She shrugged again. "Now can we just wrap this up already? We have apples and the Nutella is over your house."

Roderich sighed. "Well this wraps up this episode of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!'. Thank you for coming back to us Lily, we truly appreciate it, of course you can come back anytime."

"As for all of my other lovelies out there, we would still love to hear from you all. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have." Elizabeta said before she took another bite of her apple.

"We are very nice people." Roderich said

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!"Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N I have no idea why this took so long-.-' Sorry about that folks^_^; Big shout-out to Lilypad The Fourth for coming back like she said she would~ I enjoyed writing the small fluff part so much, and I hope you liked it as well c:Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like,all I ask for is it to be human au-friendly and that you PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs. Seeing when I can make cameo's of more charters is still pending, so be patient with me? Please? c:

Be kind to one another,  
Skipperr :)


	6. Enter! GentlyBlueLeaves!

A/N There is like 4 new segments comming this way, like legit, so I'll get to writing, yes? :) Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"Good afternoon my Precious Apple Bunnies." Elizabeta greeted to the camera, "As you all know, I'm Elizabeta, and the guy driving over here is my boyfriend, Roderich." She said pointing to Roderich who just nodded politely, but didn't take his eyes off the road.

"If you're looking for the 5th episode of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!', then you've came to the right place, congratulations."

"Gotta love the sarcasm."

"Eliza remind me, why exactly are we doing this segment in the car? While I'm driving?" He asked.

"Because I thought it would be fun."

Roderich scoffed, "Well not if I hit a pothole."

"Well don't hit a pothole!" Elizabeta yelled at him, making him jump.

"Elizabeta! If you haven't noticed, driving takes concentration, and you yelling knocks me off of my concentration _completely_," He yelled at her, "so do me a favor _permit_, and _quietly_ answer the questions." Roderich said smirking.

Elizabeta winced at the nickname he just given her and blushed deeply, but that didn't stop the deathly glare she was giving him.

"You know what Roderich? My permit is very...useful, and it's not my fault they told me to wait a year and a day so I can come back and get my license. Besides, my permit picture looks rather cute."

"What? We're you holding a McDonald's bag in your hand?" He mumbled.

Elizabeta frowned. "Don't make fun of that commercial, I like it."

Roderich sighed. "Let's just start answering questions."

"Okay, okay, fine. Let's get started." She said and retrieve the letters from the glovebox. "Alright, this comes from Gently-BlueLeaves4080, and she says:

_Hey there! I'd thought I'd ask a question for 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff'._

_Okay, so out of the two of you which would you say is the strongest and the other more emotional? Also I send virtual cake!X3_

"I find this question very difficult to answer." Roderich said.

"I don't. I'm stronger and he's more emotional."

Roderich sighed. "I knew you you were going to say that."

"But who usually the one that wins in arm wrestles?"

"But who is the one that brings in _all_ of the grocery bags alone for both houses?"

"But who's the one that gives you piggy-back rides when you ask for them?"

Roderich sort of blushed after that. "The both of us. I give you piggy-back rides all the time Eliza." He mumbled.

"Well I guess you're right about that. But who is usually pitcher?"

"Me." Roderich said as if it was the obvious answer.(Which it was.)

She scoffed. "Not a few nights ago."

"Technically I count that to be as non-con, seeing that I don't remember 'a few nights ago.'" Roderich said using air quotes.

Elizabeta sighed. "Well what about more emotional? Clearly you're more emotional Roderich."

"Well at least that I didn't cry during an I love you fight." He mumbled.

Elizabeta blushed. "It was an accident."

"Besides you even admitted that you were a very sensitive person. Face it Eliza, you are the more emotional one."

She just sighed.

Roderich chuckled. "Well there you have it. I'm stronger, Elizabeta's more emotional." He said trying his best to ignore the terrifying glare she was giving him.

"I suppose that wraps up this episode of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!' Thank you Gently-BlueLeaves4080 for sending something in, and for the virtual cake. Come back anytime you want. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have."

"We are very nice people." Roderich said.

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!"Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air, but she hit her hand hard on the car roof, making her whine in pain and cradle it.

Roderich sighed."Until next episode everyone." He said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N Now I have to bump up the story to T for that little sexual innuendo...I it was worth it:3 And yes, I do know that 'catcher' and 'pitcher' are usually used for homosexual couples and I used it for a heterosexual couple, but I couldn't find any other words that heterosexual couples use to describe 'top' and 'bottom' D: Anyways, thanks again to Gently-BlueLeaves4080 for sending something in, and I hope you like it. c: Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs.I think I've finalized the cameo segment and I think it should be segment 10 for Gilbert to make an appearance. :D But for now, everyone just sit back and enjoy the fic.

You're worth it,

Skipperr:)


	7. Enter! A to the non!

A/N Next Segment right here c: Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"Hello my Sparkly Pizza Penguins!" Elizabeta greeted to the camera.

"Currently making segment 6 of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!' under the tree in my backyard, is us. I'm Roderich, and this is Elizabeta." Roderich said pointing to the camera.

"It's really hot out here." Elizabeta said fanning herself with the paper.

"It is. Despite the fact that were under tree, it isn't really shady."

She frowned. "Stupid tree, you should do your job as a tree and be more shady." She said and hit the tree. Suddenly, she shrieked.

"Elizabeta, what's wrong?" Roderich instantly asked.

"This stupid tree gave me a splinter."

Roderich snorted, "Nature strikes back." He said and laughed.

Elizabeta frowned. "Oh ha ha. Hilarious. Now will you please get the splinter out?" She asked.

"Alright, stay still. It looks like in there pretty deep." He said rubbing a finger over it lightly making Elizabeta wince.

"Roderich, that hurt." She whined.

Roderich smiled apologetically, "Sorry. I can't pull it out if it's sensitive, so put your hand over your mouth."

Elizabeta did as she was told and clamped a hand over her mouth. "And why do I have to—" She started but her sentence was cut off by her muffled scream as Roderich painfully ripped out her splinter.

"There. It's out." Roderich mumbled.

"Why do do splinters hurt so much?A-And cause so much damage?" She said looking at the blood slowly run down her index finger.

I'll go and get you a band-aid." Roderich said already getting up but Elizabeta stopped him.

"It's alright. I have one." She said and slipped a band-aid out her pocket.

"Why do you carry around band-aids?"

"Being prepared is apart of the Girl Scout code, and I'm just really paranoid."

"Here let me." Roderich said taking the bandage. He opened it up, wrapped it around her finger, and put the paper in his pocket.

"Better?"

She shook her head.

"Wait, why?"

"Well,because you haven't kissed it yet." She said in a little voice and slightly blushing.

Roderich softly sighed, but he grabbed her hand, and softly kissed the bandaged finger. "There, all better." He said to her smiling. Finally, Elizabeta was smiling again.

"Thanks a lot Roderich."

"Now let's start with these questions, shall we?"

"Um right. She said and unfolded the paper, "This comes from A-to-the-non, and they say:

_What is the worst things you've ever said to each other and your friends?_

_Plus_

_Virtual cuppycakes!_

"This, isn't a good question." Elizabeta mumbled.

"I don't believe that we've ever said anything that bad to each other. But as for our friends, I think Elizabeta has that to a T." Roderich said with a small smirk on his face.

"Okay I must admit, I've said some pretty...bad things to our friends before, but in my defense, I was on my time of the month each time and they they knew I did not mean what I said."

"The following contains vulgar words. Very vulgar words. You have been warned." Roderich stated.

"So let's see. I've called Antonio a tomato loving freak, I've called Bella a thong-wearing whore, I've called Natalia a dark-humored cunt, I've called Francis a French whore, and I've called Michelle a clumsy bitch."

Roderich sighed. "Why do you have such a horrible mouth for a girl?"

Elizabeta's blush spread quickly over her face as she shrugged."I think I get it from my dad." She said quietly, but quickly perked back up. "But I've been working on it. I try to stay calm and not fly off the handle everytime someone tries to talk to me on my time of the month. Besides, it's not like they haven't called me names like that too."

"What about the worst thing you've ever said to Gilbert?"

"Well what I said to him doesn't even compare to what I've said to our friends."

"Is it really that bad?"

"I mean not vulgar bad, but bad enough for us to stop talking for about two months."

"I don't think you've ever told me that."

"I didn't want to because I didn't really want to believe that I actually did it and said it."

"W-Well what did you say?"

"I told him I wished that he was never apart of my life, and that I hate him and that I never want to talk to him again. And it wasn't that time of the month or anything. I meant every word I told him."

"Did you really say that? I mean, the worst thing I've ever said to him was that I hate him, and even I felt bad after saying it."

"It was 3 years ago, before we met. He brought up something he brought up something that I told him specifically _n__ot_ to bring up. One thing lead to another and the next thing I knew, we weren't talking for about two months. As soon as I said it, I instantly wanted to take back what I said. It was then I realized how important he was to me, a-and how much I care from him. Sure we fight a lot and rarely get along, but were best friends. My life would _never_ be the same without him."

Roderich couldn't help it, he smiled. He placed a hand on Elizabeta's shoulder. "All the things you just said, made me hate Gilbert a little less."

Elizabeta grinned."I'm glad I have that power."

Roderich chuckled. "Well I suppose that wraps up this episode of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!' Thank you A-to-the-non for sending something in and also for the virtual cupcakes."

"Cuppycakes." Elizabeta corrected.

"Thank you," Roderich told her sarcastically,"Come back anytime you want."

"As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say, so send us any question, request, or problem you have."

"We're very nice people."

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N I guess you could say that Elizabeta has _really _bad PMS during her time of the month is a headcanon of mine. Sorry for all the vulgar words, on the brightside they were kind of fun to write xD Thanks A-to-the-non for sending something in, I hope you like it c: As for everyone else, send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly, and that it's in a PM. People w/o accounts can review theirs, I have moderate review, so yeah. Tell me how you like it, I would love to know:)

You're Perfect,

Skipperr:)


	8. Enter! Sydney!

A/N Hey, back so soon? Yes:) Thanks for sending love~(next time send it in a PM, since you have an account, okay? c:)

* * *

"It's good seeing you again my Lovely Cracker Giraffes." Elizabeta greeted rather loudly to the camera.

"If we didn't say it the last 6 segments, then we'll say it in the 7th. I'm Roderich, and the girl sitting next to me is Elizabeta." Roderich said equally loud.

"I didn't think we would get this segment out so quickly, but we did."

"And I didn't think that we would ever make a segment at the mall's foodcourt. Things just don't end up how you want them to huh?"

She shrugged. "I guess not."

"Well, the sooner we get started, the sooner we—" Roderich started but was cut off by Elizabeta's scream, making him jump.

Elizabeta hopped up from her seat, and Roderich watched her go frowning.

"Look who's here Roderich! Bella and Antonio." Elizabeta said pulling a girl with short, wavy, blond hair and green eyes, and a boy with mopy brown hair and green eyes.

"_Hola_ Roderich." Antonio said as he sat down next to him.

"Hey Antonio. It's good seeing you and Bella again."They gave each other a handshake and looked over at the two girls who were still chattering away.

"Would you guys like to answer some questions with us?" Elizabeta asked them.

"Sure why not? We don't have any other place to be." Bella said.

"Oh good. I don't believe that they've been formally introduced. Everyone, meet our good friends, Bella and Antonio, the'll be making a surprise cameo this episode." Elizabeta introduced.

"Hi everyone," Antonio started.

"Nice to meet you all."Bella finished.

"It's good to have guess on the show." Roderich said to them.

"It's good to be on the show." Antonio said giving an amazing yet goofy grin.

"So who want's to read the questions?" Elizabeta asked.

"Me!" Bella and Antonio said at the same time. They glared at each other.

"Bella, I want to read them."

"But, I wanna read them too."

"You know, you can always read them together." Roderich suggested.

They grinned at Roderich, and then at each other.

Roderich sighed. "Sometimes, things just never change." He mumbled to himself.

"Okay, lets read the questions together." Bella said.

"That's fine with me." Antonio said smiling.

Elizabeta handed them the questions, and they started reading.

"This comes from Sydney, and she says,

_Hi, peoples! I'm Sydney, and I have some question and some stuff for you guys!_

_Roderich, do you play any instruments other than the piano? Because I play flute, and was just wondering._

"Oh what a question this is, I do in fact play other instruments other than piano. I play the Violin, Clarinet, and the French Horn. Well maybe not the French Horn, I _tried_ the French Horn, but I was really bad at it, so that's that. Oh! I also play the Harmonica when I don't feel like going down stairs to the music room." He said with a small chuckle.

"You know, I could teach you Guitar, if you want me to." Antonio offered.

Roderich turned to him. "Seriously? I mean I have a guitar at home, but I never really learned how to play it."

"Even if you didn't have a guitar, I would have gave you one of mine because I have two. But yeah, I could teach you how to play."

"I-I would love that actually. Thank you Antonio."

"Oh think nothing of it _amigo_, just call me when you're ready to learn, yes?"

Roderich smiled. "I'll do that."

They shook on it, and Antonio and Bella went back to finish reading the questions.

_Second, what's y'alls favorite color? _

"I like pink. Pink is a pretty color." Elizabeta said smiling.

"Blue. Now that's a nice color." Roderich said after.

"Oh! I like red, because it reminds me of tomatoes." Antonio said grinning.

"My favorite color is green, because that's the color of my room." Bella said last.

Elizabeta gasped. "Get out of here, your room is green? Mine too."

Bella grinned as she nodded. "It's like a Mint Green actually."

"My room is like an Apple Green." Elizabeta said grinning as well.

They high fived each other and giggled afterwards.

_And third, if you look in the small blue box, you will find some fudge in there. Hope you enjoy._

"I don't see a small blue box." Bella said looking around.

"That's because it's right here." Elizabeta said picking it up from the floor.

"Was that always there?" Antonio asked.

"I highly doubt it."

"Then where did it—" Bella started.

"Who cares where it came from? It has fudge in it." Roderich said taking the box from Elizabeta and opening it.

"Well this wraps up this episode of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!'. Thank you for sending something in Sydney, you can come back anytime you want. As for all of my other darlings, we would still love to hear from you all. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have." Elizabeta looked over at Roderich, waiting to say his part, but he was too busy eating fudge with Antonio.

She sighed. "We're very nice people." She said with a wry smile.

Bella and Elizabeta frowned at them as they continued to eat the fudge. "Thank you for being on the show Bell. Your tomato of a boyfriend too. We loved having you on." Elizabeta spoke to her smiling.

"It was very fun hanging out with you guys." Bella said smiling back.

Elizabeta turned back to the camera. "Remember everyone, send in ALL the stuff!"Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air, "Until next episode everyone."

* * *

A/N Surprise! So it turns out that Gil wasn't the first to make a cameo, seems that I really _don't_ have my cameo list finalized-.-' heh heh. But I loved adding a little SpaBel in there, it was enjoyable^_^ Thanks to InsanityAintOptional for sending something in, and I hope you liked it c: Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like,all I ask for is it to be human au-friendly and that you PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs, I have moderate review, so yeah :3

You're perfect,

Skipperr:)


	9. Enter! Flying Blenders!

A/N _A-tten-tion!_ From now on, if the readers w/o accounts are going to be sending in request by review, then by all means do so, but I'm just not going to accept them when they go through process. I'm not trying to push you away or anything, I mean I love you babies to death, it's just that since I keep accepting them; they go to the review page as a request from the readers, and _that's _breaking the rules. I don't wanna get in trouble guys D: So I'll still read them, and do a chap on them, just not accept them. I'll only accept them if they're comments _about _the fic, okay? c: Again, I'm _really _sorry about that:c

* * *

"It seems that we meet again my Sweet Smoothie Tigers." Elizabeta greeted to the camera.

"As you all should know, I'm Roderich, and this is Elizabeta and we would like to welcome you the 8th segment of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!'"

"And yes, after 8 segments, we've finally made it to the one, the only, Music Room of Roderich's house."

"Commence, the fangirl squealing." Roderich said and snapped.

Instantly, Elizabeta started to squeal childishly.

Roderich turned to her and gave a small smile."That was good, that was really, really good."

Elizabeta grinned. "Experience Roderich, experience."

"Alright, so no time to waste, let's get a move on shall we?"

"We shall," Elizabeta said pulling the questions out of her cleavage."and good news everyone, I remembered that I was the last person that had the questions." She said and unfolded the paper to read the questions.

"This comes from Flying Blenders, and they say:

_Dropping in from a galaxy far, far away, greetings fellow internet minions..._

"That is possibly my favorite letter intro so far." Elizabeta spoke with a grin.

_Now, on to the questions!_

_Have you two ever done the Caramelldansen? (I'm sure Gilbert would love catching you two in the act...!)_

Elizabeta gave a cheeky smile while Roderich sighed.

"I absolutely _love _the Caramelldansen. It's just so _cute! _And as much as I would like to say that yes, Gilbert would just love to catch us in the act, but sadly, I can't dance." She said and gave a small sigh.

"And the only dance I know is the waltz." Roderich said after.

"_However!_ Is it just me, or would Roderich look so cute doing the Caramelldansen? I mean he would just look so adorable doing it, with cute little kitty ears, and and a fluffy tail and I now I feel like i'm going to just breakdown and cry because my heart just feels like it's about to burst with with rainbows a-and love just thinking about a hybrid kitty Roderich." Elizabeta ranted while Roderich played fitting music on the piano.

"—And I can't! I-I just can't! My ability to 'can' has officially been lost, and that has seriously been the cutest thing I have ever thought of." She said lastly and inhaled deeply to catch her breath.

Roderich turned to his heavily breathing girlfriend as he let the song come to an end. "Are you alright there Eliza?" He asked.

She nodded, her face still flushed and her breathing still heavy. "I'm okay. Lost my composure there for a couple of minutes due to a fangirl attack, but it's all good now."

"No more attacks?"

"No more attacks."

Roderich sighed, "Oh thank goodness. For a minute there I thought I was going to have to calm you down by giving you an ice bath. I mean I've seen you fangirl a plenty of times before, but that one had to be the worse."

Elizabeta couldn't help but nod in agreement. "You're right. Now, where were we? Oh right! The little last of the question."

_Come to the dark side, we have Internet cookies!_

Roderich's eyes flickered up from the piano keys to the camera. "I-Internet Cookies?" He stuttered.

Elizabeta looked at him. "Roderich..."

Instantly, Roderich looked at her with slightly pleading eyes. "Now hear me out Eliza, if we go to the dark side, you'll never have to worry about migraines again because we'll be in the dark all the time." He reasoned.

"Oh my God, Roderich, what you just said didn't make any type of sense."

"Okay, I must admit that was a little off, but _internet cookies _Eliza. They're like cookies made with the help of Google or something or another."

"If cookies is what you want, then I'll make you some this afternoon at my house okay?"

Roderich gave a small smile. "Okay. Flying Blenders, although your offer was very tempting, my girlfriend has made the promise of baking me cookies this afternoon, so i'm afraid we're going to have to decline."

"Well you herd him you guys, so this just about sums up episode 8 of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!' Thank you Flying Blenders for sending something in, come back anytime you want. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say, so send us any question, request, or problem you have."

"We're very nice people."

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N Oh boy, did I enjoy writing about Fangirl!Elizabeta:D I do believe that a Kitty!Roderich, would be the most adorable thing evar. ^_^ Anyway, thanks to Flying Blenders for sending something in, I hope you like it c: As for everyone else, send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly, and that it's in a PM. People w/o accounts can review theirs, I have moderate review, so yeah. Tell me how you like it, I would love to know^-^

You're Amazing,

Skipperr:)


	10. Enter! Junebug!

A/N So this is the segment before the 10th huh? Well I'll have all types of surprises in the 10th:D (more will be explained close to the ending of this segment)Just know ^_^ Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"Hello, hello my Dearest Popcorn Lambs!" Elizabeta greeted.

"It is us, Roderich and Elizabeta, on the same day, but in a different time and setting."

"Indeed, we are now in my kitchen on a nice afternoon, eating a fresh batch of cookies." She said as she took a cookie off the plate.

"So welcome to yet another 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!'"

"Wait! Oh my goodness, how could I forget the most vital thing in having freshly baked cookies?" Elizabeta said getting up from the island.

"What?" Roderich asked.

"I forgot the tall glasses of milk! I knew there was something I forgot, and I even made a mark or something to remember to get the milk."

Elizabeta got two tall glasses and put them on the table. Then she opened the refrigerator's door and looked for the milk. "Oh right! I put the questions on top of the milk jug so I could remember that I had to go in the fridge to get them and the milk before we started baking."

"Of course you did, because nothing with you is ever simple. Yet somehow, with all the fangirl attacks, the vulgar language, and of course the extremely complex thought process you call your mind, I _really _love you."

Elizabeta smiled as she sat back down next to him. She leaned over to plant a butterfly kiss on the tip of his nose and his eyes fluttered shut at the touch."I swear, you are just the sweetest thing sometimes." She said and poured milk in the two tall glasses."Now, where were we?"

"Um, eating milk and cookies?"

"Well yes that, and...oh! And reading the questions." She said and gave them to Roderich.

"Alright, this comes from Junebug, and they say:

_Who wears the pants in your relationship?_

Insantly, Elizabeta howled with laughter.

"Oh God, I just knew someone was going to ask this question sooner or later." She said as she brushed some of the tears that had fell from when she was laughing.

Roderich frowned. "I don't see anything great about this question at all."

"Awe, you're just upset because people actually think that I'm the one that wear the pants, but I'm just gonna flat out say it: I don't."

"Wait, you don't think you do?"

"Nope. Do _you _think I do?"

"No." He said quickly.

Elizabeta gave a small smile. "Besides, I don't think I could do it it. I feel like if I were to wear the pants then I would have to decide everything. Take control of everything. Be that one wall that stands tall when the rest of the world start to crumble, not really the pan I fry with."

"Well, I'm not really a controlling person either."

"I would have to agree with that."

"I mean whenever a idea is proposed, we talk it out, listen to each other."

"And when we can't agree on one or another, it turns into an argument."

"Then one get's mad at the other, and the other's mad because the other is mad at the other."

"But then we make up."

"Which is commonly the best part of the whole thing."

Elizabeta grinned. "I couldn't agree more."

"Well before we make any other innuendo—" Roderich started but was cut off by his phone ringing on top of the island.

He picked it up, looked at the caller id, frowned, and answered it. "Why are you calling me Gilbert?...Fine, fine. Here." He said gave Elizabeta the phone.

"Gilbert wants to speak to you." He said.

She took the phone and held it up to her ear."Gil? Gil, i'm kind of in the middle of something. No, you perv. Well what did you want to talk to me about? Oh..oh really?Well can Roderich come too?"

"Why do I have to go?" Roderich asked but Elizabeta wasn't listening.

"Gil, don't be a douche. Yes you are. Anyways, sure. Alright, so this Friday, and through out the weekend at your house right?Well okay, see you guys then." She said and ended the call.

"What did you just sign me up for?" Roderich asked taking back is phone.

Elizabeta gave a cheeky smile. "Well we are going on a camping trip for the whole weekend in Gil's backyard with Ludwig, Natalia and Gilbert."

Roderich sighed. "Elizabeta..."

"Oh BabyLove it'll be fun, I promise. We can even do the next segment with them."

"Cameo appearances...That's not a bad idea." Suddenly, Roderich sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll come too."

Elizabeta grinned and hugged him. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She turned back to the camera, "Attention! Is everyone listening? This weekend, me and Roderich will be going to backyard camping trip with my favorite idiot of a friend Gilbert, his girlfriend Natalia, and his cute little brother Ludwig. So if you wanna send them stuff too, by all means do it! They're all nice people too, like us."

"Except for Gilbert, he can be very troublesome."

"Can't argue with that. But overall, they are all pretty fun to hang with. Let's wrap this up shall we? Thank you Junebug for sending something in. Come back anytime you want. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say, so send us any question, request, or problem you have."

"We're very nice people."

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a wry smile.

* * *

A/N So this is it! Finally~ Send in stuff you guys to Gilbert, Natalia, (sorry for my love of PruBela^_^')and Child!Ludwig:D(age 9 in case you wanted to know) Multiple questions will be awnsered from multiple readers, so I'm hoping this is gonna be a really fun chap to write. Thanks again to Junebug for sending something in, and I hope you liked it c: As for everyone else, send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly, and that it's in a PM. People w/o accounts can review theirs, I have moderate review, so yeah. I'm so excited to see what you send in~

Never give up,

Skipperr:)

P.S: **A-to-the-non:** your question will be in the 10th segment, since yours is the most recent, okay?:)


	11. Enter! The Awesome Segment!

A/N So here we are again, finally the 10th segment, and I have a feeling that this is gonna be really fun.

* * *

"Good evening my Awesome Wurst Dinosaurs! And in case you're wondering, no, I didn't come up with that stupid greeting."

"Liz, you know that greeting was awesome!" A boy with silver hair and scarlet eyes yelled next to Elizabeta.

"Anyways welcome! To the 10th segment of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!',"Elizabeta started.

"And oh my God, you are still here. After 9 segments of pleading, complaining, fangirling, fist pumping, eating, embarrassing questions and answers, fluffy moments, innuendos, and sheer stupidity, you still came back again for the 10th segment. I must say, you all are some troopers." Roderich finished.

"In the last segment, we said that we were going to a backyard camping trip with our friends Gilbert, his girlfriend Natalia, and his cute little brother Ludwig, and that is what we did. On the end is one of my closest friends, Gilbert."

"What she _really_ meant was her _awesome_ childhood best friend, Gilbert." Gilbert stated.

"Whatever. Anyways, next to him, is another one of my close friends and girlfriend of Gilbert, Natalia."

The girl with pale blond hair and midnight blue eyes waved at the camera. "Hi." She said a little flatly.

"In between me and Natalia is Gilbert's cute little bro, Ludwig."

A small boy with lemon colored hair styled almost exactly like Gilbert's, and large baby blue eyes looked up at the camera. "Good evening everyone." He said sweetly.

Elizabeta smiled. "And lastly, you all know my boyfriend Roderich."

"Hello everyone." Roderich greeted.

"Well now that that's out the way, we can finally have some fun. Being out in the wilderness of a backyard in the dark under a pretty white tarp on a giant air mattress, something's bound to happen."

"That's how things usually start." Roderich said.

"Wait. Totally awesome things, or creepy, scary shit things?" Gilbert asked.

"I would think a little of both. But with being out in the dark with only a flashlight, probably more of creepy, scary shit." Natalia spoke.

All but Natalia shuttered involuntarily.

"Well I'm officially terrified." Ludwig said between Natalia and Elizabeta.

"Don't be Ludwig," Natalia said placing a hand on top of his head.

"Yeah, me and Nat will protect you if you get too scared okay?" Elizabeta said after, placing a hand on his back.

"Hey, I'm a little scared too Natalia." Gilbert said.

"Well tough nuts." She said harshly.

"Um Eliza, it _is_ kind of creepy out here..." Roderich said after.

"Well it sucks to suck, doesn't it?" Elizabeta told him.

Roderich and Gilbert frowned at the small boy getting so much attention from their girlfriends.

"Do you wanna read the questions Ludwig?" Elizabeta asked.

"Hey! You said the awesome me could read the questions Liz!" Gilbert whined.

"You know what Gilbert, are you nine? No. Are you Ludwig? No. You're Gilbert, and you're 16, so you should act like it." Elizabeta told him.

"Liz, don't be a douche. And don't tell me to act my age, you _promised_ that I could read them, dammit!"

As they argued, Roderich gave Ludwig the questions, and he happily took them."

"Everyone shut the hell up!"Natalia screamed, making everyone jump and fall into silence.

"That's answering questions, we'll start with Roderich, and end with Gil. Continue Ludwig."She straightened out.

"O-Okay. The first question comes from A-to-the-non."

"Hey that sounds familiar, didn't they give us cupcakes in the end?" Roderich asked.

"_Cuppycakes_."Elizabeta corrected yet again.

"_Whatever_." Roderich said back.

"Anyways, they asked:

_What have you struggled the most with so far in your life?_

"Um something I've struggled the most with in life so far, I would have to say mastering not having the feeling to use the restroom while I'm playing piano. I never go before I play, and I detest having to stop in the middle of a song."

"Oh, so that's where you go every time you bolt out the music room after playing? The bathroom?" Elizabeta asked.

He nodded. "I've always had that problem as a child. I just never think about going before simply because I _don't_ have to go, but as soon as I sit on the bench and start to play, it feels like I just got done drinking Niagara Falls."

Gilbert snorted. "Specks, you have a tiny bladder."

Roderich glared at him. "I would rather have a tiny bladder than a tiny brain Gilbert." He countered.

"Hey! My brain is _not_ tiny! It's filled with _loads_ of knowledge!"

"Oh really? Spell 'knowledge'."

"K-N-O-W-L-E-G-E. Knowledge."

"You miss the 'D', moron!"

"Well dammit, Spelling was never one of my stong suits in grade school always!"

"Ladies please, you're both beautiful." Ludwig said to them.

"Something I've struggled with a lot, I would have to say keeping up with my Nutella cravings. You guys may think it sounds stupid, but the struggle is real. Trust me. Like this one time,"

"At band camp." Gilbert chipped in.

"Shut up Gil, anyways it was around 3 in the morning, and I had a craving for Nutella, so I went down stairs to get some, but I was out. However, before I could break down, I took my empty jar of Nutella, ran over Roderich's house, and switched out the jars."

Roderich looked at her in disbelief. "You what?"

"I'm sorry I never told you that."

"How do you even do that?"

"I used the extra key, of course." Elizabeta explained.

Roderich frowned. "You know, I thought I ate that whole jar in my sleep or something, and that was the big jar, so you owe me about 3 dollars and change."

"Well I don't have any cash on me now," She said before she started to gnaw on her bottom lip in an enticing way. "but I'll find a way to pay you back." She said and gave a little wink.

Instantly Roderich's face turned into a deep shade of red.

"Something I struggle the most with is keeping my messenger bag off the floor when I'm walking to or from the bus stop. I mean it's just so hard because my strap is so long, and I'm so short."

Gilbert sighed. "West, how many times do I have to tell you to adjust your strap before you leave for school?"

"But I do Bruder, really. It's just that when I adjust it, it goes back to being loose again."

"Well fine. I'll fix it for you once our camping trip is over, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Natalia allowed the smallest of smiles at that. "Well, something I've struggled with so far in life, is being the youngest of three. I have a big brother and sister, and their pretty much all I have for family. It gets hard from time to time, because I'm the youngest, so I guess that means I have to be watched always, be taken care of at all times, and all of that other sibling care crap. Well actually Katusha does most of that, Ivan on the other hand, doesn't really care. However, it is a really big struggle being the youngest of three, trust me."

"Off the top, something I've struggled with most in life so far, I would have to say being this awesomely sexy. I mean, I have to tell the ladies that I'm taken, and that I _love_ my girl, like _all_ the time, but some of them just don't understand, so it become's one of the greatest struggles in life."

"Natalia, do you really like him?" Roderich asked her.

Gilbert glared at Roderich. "Hey, you shut up down there Specks, what I just said is totally true. It _does_ get hard from time to time when you're this sexy and awesome."

"Gil is conceited, and idiot and an asshole, but I have my reasons to loving him." Natalia answered.

"That's Natalia for you, puts you down then picks you up in one sentence." Gilbert mumbled.

_And for being such great sports, Chocolate covered strawberries are headed your way._

Elizabeta looked up grinning madly. "Chocolate covered strawberries you say?"

Roderich looked around. "I don't see them anywhere Eliza."

"Then they're probably sitting on the front porch!" She said hopping off the air mattress and making a dash for the backyard gate.

"Be careful in the wilderness Lizzie!" Ludwig shouted after her.

"I will!" She said and went out the gate.

Roderich sighed. "Thank you A-to-the-non for sending something in." He said giving a wry smile.

"Next sender!" Gilbert shouted.

* * *

Elizabeta and Natalia happily ate the strawberries that Elizabeta found in a nice basket sitting on the porch in the front of Ludwig and Gilbert's home. Roderich handed Ludwig the next letter and he started reading.

"Our next sender is Lilypad The Fourth," He started.

Roderich and Elizabeta smiled widely. "This is her 3rd time coming back." Elizabeta said.

"She's a pretty good sport about coming back isn't she?"

Elizabeta nodded.

"Oh right, and she says,

_I'm back! Had my last morning practice for the summer today, so next week I get to sleep in! Woo, sleep! Not entirely sure what sleep is (along with this strange phenomenon they call free time) but I'm sure it's amazing!_

"Oh we know what _both_ sleep and free time are," Elizabeta started.

"And they are the most amazing things you will ever have the pleasure of having." Roderich finished.

_I love it when the radio plays actually good songs, and not just crappy poppy faker songs. Don't get me wrong, I like pop, just not when the singer can't sing. Speaking of music, what's your favorite genres and songs? I like pretty much anything, except rap and hiphop._

"My favorite genre Classical, of course. But my favorite song is Piano Man by Billy Joel simply because that was my father's favorite song as well and I love playing it on piano."

"That's Gilbert's favorite song too." Natalia said.

Gilbert looked at her with a somewhat embarrassing blush forming on his face. "Nat, I have no idea what you're talking about." He said.

"Oh you know she's right Gil, you're always playing it on that silly harmonica of yours." Ludwig said after.

"Hey, I didn't know you had a harmonica Gil, Roderich has one too." Elizabeta spoke lastly.

Roderich looked at her, a blush forming on his face as well. "Elizabeta..."

"Huh, seems like you guys have a lot more in common than you originally thought." Natalia added.

Roderich and Gilbert looked at each other, then back at their girlfriends.

"Nat, there's no way in hell I could ever be like Specks over there. Like, don't don't even compare me to him."

"Oh the feeling is mutual Gilbert." Roderich spat back.

"Aw you guys don't mean that. I mean you're obviously sharing a drink called 'Loneliness'"

"Because it's better than drinking alone." They mumbled at the same time. They looked up at each other once more, blushes fully bloomed on their faces, making Natalia smirk, and Elizabeta grin mischievously.

Roderich sighed. "Eliza, can we please move on from this now?"

Her mischievous grin turned into a soft smile. "Alright moving on. My favorite genre is Pop, but I also have a soft spot for Indie and Soft Rock. And my favorite song is Constant Coversations by Passion Pit, only because I think it's the sexiest song to ever exist in life, and I just really like Passion Pit. I mean I don't know what it is about that song. Maybe it's the beat, or maybe the way Michael Angelakos sings it, whatever it is, I'm in love with it."

"Oh! Is that the song that you always put on repeat whenever we—" Roderich started but was cut off by Elizabeta slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Roderich, try to remember that we have a nine-year-old kid with us, okay?" She asked, her face as red as a tomato.

Roderich snickered behind her hand. "That's what happens when you try to compare me to Gilbert."

"Oh, revenge is an awesome dish best served sexual." Gilbert said under his breath.

"I listen to a lot of different music." Ludwig said smiling brightly, "My favorite song 1901 by Phoenix. I love that song a lot. It makes me just wanna dance every time I here it."

"I listen to a lot of Alternative rock, and Electronic. I don't know how, but my idiot boyfriend got me hooked on MGMT."

Gilbert smirked. "Fuck yeah, MGMT."

Natalia rolled her eyes, but had a small smile on her face."I like them a lot, and Electric Feel is my favorite by them, but my favorite song in general, is I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters."

"The awesome me however, has a very deep liking for Grunge, and Classic Rock, with just a little of Indietronica." Gilbert said grinning. Suddenly, his grin was replaced with a small smirk. "But my favorite song hands down is Piano Man by Billy Joel." He said as the blush came back(as well as Roderich's)

_Another good movie: Young Frankenstein. Absolutely hilarious, and pretty strange too. Gotta love Gene Wilder; that man is amazing at acting._

"We should totally find it so we can all watch it together." Elizabeta said grinning.

"I like that idea." Natalia said shrugging rather cutely, making Gilbert smile slightly.

"Oh! Me too!" Ludwig said grinning as well.

"Why not? I like movies." Roderich said next.

"Well then it settled! After our camping trip, we'll get together again to watch Young Frankenstein." Gilbert announced.

_Oh, and I made some amazingly awesome coconut cake recently that is so horrible for you but is delicious, so I thought I'd send you all some. Seriously, I got a ton of compliments on it._

As soon as the words 'Coconut Cake' and 'sent you all some' were mentioned, Gilbert dashed off the air mattress and to the backyard gate, not even bothering to open it, just jumping over it instead.

_Oh, before I forget: Shark hat! Pass it on! :D_

"Ooh, a shark hat! Quick, someone find it so I can wear it first." Ludwig said first.

Natalia, Roderich, and Elizabeta looked around, unable to find the hat.

"Hey you guys, the awesome me is back with Coconut Cake." Gilbert said coming to the backyard. He gave Natalia the cake, and sat down only to hop back up. "Oww," He said rubbing his tailbone. "What the hell did I sit on?" he said feeling around on his side of the mattress. "I-Is this a shark hat?" He said picking it up.

"Yay! Bruder you found it!" Ludwig said grabbing the hat and slapping it on his head.

"Is that all the letter Ludwig?" Elizabeta asked.

He shook his head as he flipped over the letter.

_Okay! So, this letter is for Gil, Natalia, and little Ludwig. (But Roddy and Liz can answer too!)How are you guys doing? Good, I hope!_

"Ugh, I cringe at the nickname Roddy." Roderich said cringing. "But on the other hand, I'm good thank you. I'm pretty far away from Gilbert, so I guess everything is great actually." Roderich said smiling.

Gilbert scoffed. "Rude."

Roderich smirked. "I'm sorry Gilbert, but I think I forgot to care."

"Well before this turns into a flat-out argument, I'm do great thanks Lilypad." Elizabeta said.

"Oh! I'm doing great too, it was really nice of you to ask." Ludwig said playing with the shark hat.

"Meh, I'm alright, thanks." Natalia said, giving a small smile.

"I'm pretty awesome Lil, thanks for asking!" Gilbert said holding up a thumbs up sign. "I'm just gonna sit here and not be affected by Specks' sarcastic personality and rude attitude towards me because I'm just that awesome!" He proclaimed.

_So, Ludwig, how's living with your brother going? Hope he's not too messy._

Ludwig grinned. "Oh a question just for me, I feel special. Living with Gil is pretty good if you ask me, he feeds me and watches me and takes care of me, even though he can be a hopeless case at times."

"Gee, thanks West."

"He keeps the house pretty clean too, it's just his room that has to clean every weekend."

"But hey, I cleaned it earlier on Thursday, so if that's not good, I don't know what is." Gilbert said shrugging.

Ludwig grinned. "You cleaned it up early? Good job Bruder!" He said and reached out to high-five his big brother.

_What's everyone's favorite cereal? Mine's Lucky Charms, and I don't just eat the marshmallows either._

"Hey Nat, do you eat cereal?" Gilbert asked his girlfriend.

"Of course I do." Natalia answered.

"Well isn't this a small world? Me too, I guess that means we should make out now." He said smirking.

"Damn Gil, is there _any_ shame in your game?" Elizabeta asked.

Gilbert scoffed. "Of course not Liz, there is no shame in my game of awesome flirting."

"My favorite cereal is Cocoa Puffs, because chocolate." Roderich answered first.

"I like Trix because Trix are for kids." Elizabeta said next.

"But Elizabeta, you're 16, you're not a kid anymore." Roderich told her.

"I said, 'I like Trix because Trix are for kids', let's leave it at that." Elizabeta said, clapping between each word.

"Ooh, Liz used 'clapping in between the words to get a point made', it was super effective." Gilbert said.

"You better believe it was effective." She said smirking.

"I have a lot of favorite cereals. I love Kix, Coco Puffs, Fruit Loops, Frosted Flakes, all kinds really. You name it, and I probably like it." Ludwig said bouncing up and down.

"Which is why we always have a different kind of cereal every time we go shopping." Gilbert added.

"My favorite cereal is Lucky Charms as well simply because they're magically delicious. No pun intended," Natalia started. "And I don't eat just the marshmallows either. You know, I don't see why people do that, I mean all they're eating is marshmallows and milk." She said with an annoyed look.

"Well I love my r-double e-e-s-e-s. Reese's Puffs! Reese's Puffs! Peanut Butter Chocolate flava," Gilbert rapped, and then laughed when he was done. "Ahh, no. My favorite cereal is Honey Nut Cheerios." He said grinning.

_Gilbert, do you like video games? What kind?_

"Fuck yeah, question for the awesome me. I love video games actually. I used to play Super Mario Brothers and Sonic: The Hedgehog as a kid all the time, and I still do now and then, it's relaxing you know? As for what kind of games, i'm a sucker Sega Classics. My favorite classic is actually Outrun. I can beat that shit in my sleep, it is so freaking awesome." He ranted.

_Natalia, how's your family? Are they doing good?_

Natalia looked up, a small smile on her face. "That was nice of you to ask. Well, my big brother is barely home and barely goes to school anymore, but when he does come home, he always brigs back Chinese food for some reason. And my sister well, she's in love with some loud American kid that my brother hates, but he treats her like a lady should be treated and that's good enough for us. Overall, my family is pretty great."

_By the way, what is awesomesauce made of? I thought Gil would know, since he's "awesome" and all._

"Oh I can answer that, it's made of a liquefied Gilbert Beilschmidt of course!" Gilbert said and laughed loudly.

_Well, I guess that's all for now! Oh, and there's plenty of cake for everyone. Trust me, that thing is ginormous. Here's some plates, napkins, and forks,too. Enjoy, and have an awesome day!_

"Oh great, she sent us plates and utensils. Ludwig, can you be a good kid and go get the plates, napkins, and forks off the front porch?" Natalia asked giving the cake to Gilbert.

"Sure thing Natalia." He said and dashed off to go get the things that sat on the porch.

"Wait, did he forget the Shark Hat?"

Elizabeta picked it up. "Yeah."

Gilbert snatched it out her hand, careful not to make the cake fall and placed it on his head, smiling widely.

Ludwig came back with the forks, napkins and plates and passed them out to everyone. They each cut off a slice for themselves as the cake was passed down to them.

"This cake is amazing. Thank you for sharing it." Ludwig said as he took another bite of cake.

"And thank you Lilypad The Fourth for sending something in." Roderich said smiling.

"Next sender!" Gilbert shouted.

* * *

"Well, it's 2 in the morning, and we're far from tired, and we just had some Coconut Cake. In other words, life's good right now." Elizabeta explained as she passed the last set of questions to Ludwig.

"The last person tonight is Peacelover394, and she says,

_Hi there! I have three questions for you guys;_

_1. Do either of you know how to yodel?_

Elizabeta giggled. "That's a funny question."

Roderich nodded in agreement. "I highly doubt that any of us know how to yodel."

"Yeah, but me and West have a cousin named Vash, and he's pretty good at yodeling, but he'll never admit it." Gilbert said grinning.

_2. You've said things before about making GIFs. What kinds of GIFs do you make, and do you have a favorite?_

"Oh yeah, we have made hints about making GIFs, haven't we?" Elizabeta asked.

Roderich nodded. "We make GIFs all the time, and most of them are on Elizabeta's phone."

"And we're always making those cute couple GIFs that involve a lot of kissing and cuddling, and joking around." She said grinning.

"My favorite GIF is the one where Elizabeta's pointing to her cheek, asking for a kiss, and then as soon as I could kiss her, she turned around and kissed me."

Elizabeta giggled. "I liked that one too, but my favorite GIF is the one where we seductively wink at the same time. I can just look at that one all day."

"Oh I remember that one. It took us like 20 times to get it right."

"Another reason I cherish it so much." Elizabeta mumbled.

"So you and Specks make GIFs?" Gilbert asked.

Elizabeta nodded.

Gilbert scoffed. "Dorks."

"You know, we should all make one together." Elizabeta said smiling.

"Holy crap, that would be awesome!" Gilbert said and high fived her.

_3. This one isn't as much of a question as it is a request; could all of you just do something completely random, just for the heck of it? Just anything. Balance a carrot on your nose, spray really old sunscreen everywhere like silly string, teach a dog how to tell time, literally anything._

Roderich shrugged. "Well we do ask for questions, request and problems."

"Well I don't have a dog, but I have a Gilbird." Gilbert said grinning.

"I don't know why, but I really want to turn Ludwig, into a cat." Natalia told Elizabeta.

"...Do you have cat ears?"

"Bella let me keep a pair when I went over her house today...Do you have eyeliner?"

"Always."

"Um, you guys, what's going on?" Ludwig asked.

Elizabeta and Natalia looked at him with evil expressions on their faces, making Ludwig cringe between them.

.

.

.

Gilbert brought Gilbird and an analog clock downstairs to the kitchen and sat them both on the island on the opposite side of Roderich. Meanwhile, Elizabeta and Natalia were sitting at the table, working on turning Ludwig into a cat.

Gilbert opened Gilbird's cage door and the little bird flew around happily, flying over everyone's head at least once as a greeting.

"Alright, settle down Gilbird, come sit." Gilbert ordered.

As soon as he said that, Gilbird flew back over to his owner and sat on top of his head.

"Okay, so I think it's about time I teach you how to tell time, so pay attention. This," he said gesturing to the clock, "is a clock." He said. "It tells time. The long black hand, is a minute hand. The short black hand, is the hour hand. And lastly, the long red hand, is the second hand. When the red hand goes around completely, one minute has passed. When the long black hand goes around completely, one hour has passed. And when the short black hand goes around completely, one day has passed. You see, now it's 2:30, because the short hand is on the two and the long black hand is on the six. Now it's time I teach you a new command. Every time I say 'Clock', you have to tell me what time it is."

"Gilbird can't talk, moron." All but Gilbert said.

Gilbert frowned. "Hey, all of you, shut up. Gilbird is pretty smart, and even if he can't talk I'm sure he'll try. Okay Gilbird. Clock." He commanded.

After a moment, Gilbird flew off Gilbert's head, plopped on top of the clock, and looked at Gilbert for the next command.

"Uh, clock?" He said again.

Again, Gilbird hopped up and plopped back down on the clock.

Gilbert grinned. "Well he may not be able to tell time yet, but he surely knows what a clock is. Good job buddy." He said ruffling the bird's feathers, making Gilbird peep happily.

"Alright, and we're done." Natalia said finally placing the cat ears on top of Ludwig's head.

Elizabeta brought him over to the island to show the work they've done. Ludwig had long cat whiskers drawn with Elizabeta's eyeliner, and a black button nose in the shape of a heart.

"Say your line Ludwig." Elizabeta said.

Ludwig looked at the camera, a small blush on his face and said, "Meow." in a small voice.

"God, that was adorable." Natalia said smiling a little more than she normally did.

Elizabeta grinned. "I know right."

_Thanks for answering the questions! For taking the time to answer, I sent all of you grilled cheese sandwiches and pretzel sticks!_

"Well, I'm off to go and find that." Natalia said and went to find the food.

"So I taught Gilbird time, you two turned West into a cute kitten, so what does Specks have to do?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh! You should give Bruder a hug!" Ludwig exclaimed.

Roderich snorted. "Of course I will because I've always wanted to do that." He said sarcastically.

"I'm too awesome for him to hug me."

"Oh Gilbert, he's not that bad of a hugger. It's like hugging a teddy bear." Elizabeta said.

"I think you should just hug him too Roderich, he gives really good hugs surprisingly." Natalia said, coming back into the kitchen, with a plate full of grilled cheese sandwiches, and a bag of pretzels sticks.

Gilbert couldn't help but smile at what Elizabeta said. "W-Well I do like teddy bear hugs." he said a small blush on his face.

Roderich blushed as well. "And if you really do give good hugs, I guess it wouldn't be that bad." He said.

Gilbert got up and walked around to the other side of the island and quickly wrapped his arms around Roderich, surprising him.

Roderich gasped at the surprising hug, not really sure what to do. But after a few seconds he hugged him back.

For what seemed like an eternity, they released.

Gilbert grinned. "Aww, Specks, it really was like hugging a teddy bear."

"...That was a very nice hug Gilbert." Roderich said after, a small smile on his face.

"But I still hate you." They said at the same time and frowned at each other.

.

.

.

"We'd like to thank everyone watching for watching this super awesome segment of Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!'. We love you guys, and you're awesome. But you will never be as awesome as me." Gilbert spoke first.

"We'd also like to thank A-To-The-Non, Lilypad The Fourth, and Peacelover 934 for sending something in. Come back anytime." Natalia said next.

"And we'd also like to thank Lizzie and Specks for having us on the show. It was really fun." Ludwig said lastly.

Elizabeta grinned. "It was fun having you guys. And we'd love to have you guys back on the show in the future. As for everyone else, we'd still love to hear from you guys, so send in whatever question, request, or problem you have. As you all know we are very nice people, so don't be shy and send in ALL the stuff!"Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"This has been the 10th segment of 'Boredom Kills So Send Us Stuff!' Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N Sorry it took so long you guys.-. But it was fun having them on here and i'm sure that this won't be the last time we get to see them^-^ Anyways, thanks to A-To-The-Non, Lily, and Peacelover934, for sending something in. I hope you all liked it c: Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like as long as it's human au-friendly and that you PM your request or whatever, People w/o accounts can review theirs, I have moderate review, so yeah:3

Hugs Not Drugs,

Skipperr:)


	12. Welcome Back KimberlySasha!

A/N Bad news you guys, i'm back in school, so sorry it took so long :c But you know the drill, I'll try my best to update:D Happy reading^-^ Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"Hola my Sneaky Yogurt Foxes!" Elizabeta greeted happily to the camera.

"Back yet again, is us Roderich and Elizabeta." Roderich, said guitar in his hand.

"But that's not all. You guys know how in, I think the 7th segment, Roderich wanted guitar lessons from Antonio? We'll we're in Bella's backyard doing that. If you all can't remember, then the Spaniard with the goofy smile is Antonio." Elizabeta said pointing to Antonio who was too caught up playing a beautiful song on his guitar.

"And the one's bouncing around on the trampoline is Bella." Roderich said after.

Elizabeta turned the camera around to Bella, who was still bouncing on the trampoline. "Hi, everyone!" She said before she did a backflip. "Perfection!" She said happily as she continued to bounce.

She turned the camera back around. "Alright so you all know the drill, we have questions." She said as she took them out her pocket and unfolded them. And it's from Kimberly-Sasha, she came back."

"Oh great." Roderich said sarcastically.

"Oh Roderich, don't be so mean. Anyways she says,

_Guys! Its Kimberly-Sasha,only this time I'm with my Cousins Lola,Celia,and Jayna._

"Hi Lola, Celia, and Jayna." The all said in unison.

_Anyway,we were watching Dance Moms and we saw one of the group numbers and _

_its was called Reinvent Yourself,was it that?Cece?(Background/Celia:Yeah.) But I'll post the link later,but anyways,if you saw the costumes and the way they were dancing,well if you guys were at my house and you saw it,it was PROACTIVE,HORRID,AND DOWN-RIGHT DIS-TASTEFUL._

Elizabeta frowned. "That sound's horrible."

"And distasteful." Antonio added.

_But the reason why we are here is because WE ALL GOT ACTING JOBS! (Background/Cousins:*Screaming*Party,Party,Partay!) and because of the real reason! (Background/and Front:asking all them questions!)_

"Oh congratulations you all." Roderich said, a small smile on his face.

_Eliza,can you please come to my first audition! PWEASE!_

Elizabeta grinned. "Aww, you're so sweet! I'd be honored to come to your first audition."

_And Roderich:Why did you throw all of your utter anger and disgust on the piano?Whyy!(Background/Cousins(In choir suits):"Why did you do it!")_

Roderich grimaced. "Oh, I don't know, why don't you go and ask the Magic Conch?" He snapped.

"Roderich, why are you so upset? It was a just a question!" Elizabeta yelled at him.

"No, no, no! It wasn't 'just a question' Elizabeta. Haven't you noticed that ever since Kimberly-Sasha started sending us questions she has been picking on me? Think about it for a minute. Were _you _the one that got the question 'Who would you save on the Titanic, Eliza or Your Piano?' No, instead you were asked why are you a yaoi lover. Were _you _the one that got the question 'Why did you throw all of your utter anger and disgust on the piano?' No, instead you get invited to her first audition. _And_ that time when she sent all those doughnuts and hot dogs from the hot dog shack in that cute little pink box, she _knew_ I was going to eat everything in that box, and then throw it right back up because I ate too much. Oh, I just know she planned _all _of it. Face it Eliza, Kimberly-Sasha is just out to get me!" Roderich ranted.

"...I think you're just paranoid Roderich." Elizabeta spoke to him.

"But—" Roderich started.

"Roderich! You're paranoid. No one is out to get you, okay? Now keep practicing your scales or something."

Roderich sighed. "Fine. But don't think this is over, Kimberly-Sasha. I'm still watching you." He spoke lowly.

Elizabeta gave a wry smile. "Moving on..."

_But guys if you look over at the big huge box,I have 3 surprises: A blue dress for Eliza and a white suit for Roderich. A chocolate cake made by us! and a green dress for Bella and a black suit for Antonio! _

"Hey, I found the box!" Bella yelled as she continued to jump, "It's on the other side of the fence!" She said and stopped her jumping, to retrieve the box. She brought the box over, and put it on top of the trampoline.

Elizabeta, Roderich, and Antonio came over and climbed on top of the trampoline as Bella went through the box. "Ah, let's see. Roderich's suit, Lizzie's dress, Antonio's suit, and my dress. Oh, and the chocolate cake of course." She said and gave Roderich the cake and the fork at the bottom of the box as well.

Roderich gave his girlfriend his suit, since it was white, and he gracefully devoured the chocolate cake.

_We all wanted you to come to the show in style too!Oh,and look for us! I'm the one with Brown hair in 2 pigtails with Pink and white everything! and my cousins are the ones with Pink,Yellow and Gold dress with white ribbons on their heads! I'm the one who's playing Ayako Kotone. Bye peoples!_

"Oh, I'm so excited." Elizabeta said bouncing up and down.

"Stop bouncing! I'm eating chocolate cake!" Roderich yelled at her.

Elizabeta frowned but stopped bouncing. "Moving on, we're all excited to see you and your cousins Kimberly-Sasha. Thanks for coming back, you're always welcomed here. And thanks to Antonio and Bella for coming on the show, and thanks for my dress, because it's really pretty. Anyways, as for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say, so send us any question, request, or problem you have."

Roderich stopped eating the cake. "We're very nice people." He said flatly and went back to eating the cake.

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

Roderich sighed as he looked up again. "Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile, then went back to eating the cake.

* * *

A/N Again, sorry about it taking so long, I'll try not to do that next time^_^; Anyways, ,thanks again Kimberly-Sasha for sending something in, I really hoped you liked it c: Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs :3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^

You Matter,

Skipperr:)


	13. Enter DaAwesomeHannaAndHerCharmander !

A/N Bad news you guys, i'm back in school, so sorry it took so long :c But you know the drill, I'll try my best to update:D Happy reading^-^ Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"Hey there my Fancy Banana Puffins!" Elizabeta greeted happily to the camera.

"What's this the 12th segment? Yes let's go with that. Returning for he 12th segment is us, Roderich and Elizabeta." Roderich said next to her.

Elizabeta stretched. "I think we woke up to early I'm still sleepy. But, while we're up, we might as well do this segment." She said with a small shrug and pulled out the questions.

"These questions were brought to you DaAwesomeHannaAndHerCharmand er."

"Thank you." Roderich said.

"And they say,

_Hello to you~! I'm Hanna, this is my partner-in-crime, Charmander, and we're coming to you straight from the bush outside your window! :D_

Roderich and Elizabeta turned to the window and noticed a girl with a Charmander jumping out of the bush waving excitedly at them. They awkwardly waved back with small smiles on there faces. The girl and the Charmander grinned and ran off.

Elizabeta gave a small laugh. "Our senders are weird."

_Charmander: "Charmander, Char Char!" (Your hair is looking great today, Elizabeta. So silky-smooth.)_

"Awe, your Charmander is sweet. Thank you Charmander."

_So anyways, we've brainstormed a few questions for y'all :O Bet you never saw THAT coming._

"When do we ever see it coming?" Roderich asked.

_Anywho, let's get this ball rolling:_

_1. Hast thou ever heard of Vocaloid? It's like, totally the best thing ever :3 Quite addictive, I must say. Quite addictive indeed._

"Ahh, I remember that name somewhere..." Elizabeta said. "Oh! Maybe it was Kiku. He said I should watch it because I would like it a lot. You wanna watch it?" She asked Roderich.

"As long as it's not another shoujo anime, like Fruits Basket." He said slightly cringing at the thought.

_2. I can't ever find my name on those touristy thingadingers. Like, key chains and crap :P Do you guys have the same problem?_

"Of course we have the same problem because our names are Roderich and Elizabeta." Roderich said.

"Yeah, not Elizabeth and Roderick. But I don't mind settling for the Lizzie key cain." Elizabeta said grinning.

Roderich narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm sure you can settle for Lizzie." He spoke sarcastically.

_AND... WAIT FOR IT... *drum roll*_

_3. When does the narwhal bacon? O_o_

"Whenever it wants to because he's a _cool _narwhal."Elizabeta instantly answered.

Roderich sighed. "That's not the answer. The correct answer is 'midnight'."

"...Why?"

He shrugged. "All I know is that the narwhal bacons at midnight."

"Well okay. What ever floats the narwhal's boat."

_Well, that's it for now! Oh, and if you could please pull that box out of Roderich's ear. _

"Oh! I pulled it out earlier." Elizabeta said grabbing the small box. "By the way, how's your ear feeling?" She asked.

Roderich slightly rubbed his left ear. "It's a little better I guess. I think it's still kind of draining."

"I'll get you more ear drops in a second. Roderich came over last night because his ear was aching and he said that there was something in it. It was a box. This box to be specific. So I had to pull it out earlier this morning."

"Could you all try to avoid putting things in my body? Thank you." Roderich said still rubbing his ear.

"I'm gonna go and get you some more ear drops okay?" Elizabeta said rolling out the bed and leaving the room.

_Inside you will find some hopefully yummy Poffins (Not to be confused with Puffins D:) from us with love~ Enjoy! =w=_

_~DaAwesomeHannaAndHerCharmand er_

Roderich grabbed the box and opened it, revealing small pink Poffins. "Hey Poffins." He said and started eating some.

Roderich herd Elizabeta groan angrily and she came back in the room, tossing him the ear drops and sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay? Oh, and do you want some Poffins?" He asked offering her the box.

"Are they sweet?"

"Yeah."

Elizabeta snacked the box and started scarfing down the Poffins.

Roderich looked at her strangely. "Elizabeta? It isn't—" He started.

"Where the hell is my Nutella? These Poffins would taste so much better with Nutella." She said looking around for the jar.

That seemed to answer Roderich's suspicion. "You want me to take care of the next few episodes?" He asked her.

"Yeah if it's not too much the trouble. Attention! Is everyone listening? Good. I'm taking a leave of absence for a few episodes due to my douchy 'time of the month'. So instead of giving you guys segments of hellish mood swings, we've decided to let Roderich take over for the time being. So send him any questions, request, or problems." She said flatly.

"I'm a nice person." He said giving a shrug.

"So send in ALL the stuff." She said, her voice still flat, with barely pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a wry smile.

* * *

A/N So Liz caught her time of the month because I'm evil like that ^^ So the next I'd say 3 chapters will be just Roderich, because I think it's time he'd have his big break:D Anyways, thanks DaAwesomeHannaAndHerCharmand er for sending something in, I hope you liked it c: Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever, my inbox is clean and ready for you~ People w/o accounts can review theirs :3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^

Keep your smile strong,

Skipperr:)


	14. Roderich's Big Break! Part I

A/N Here we are, 14 chaps later, and still goin' strong~ But I couldn't do it without you guys. Seriously, I really wouldn't be able to-.-" Anyway, thanks for sending love~

* * *

"Hello my Fluffy Nutella Ladybugs." Roderich said reading off a card. "If you haven't noticed by the flash card, this greeting was not in fact created by yours truly, it was actually brought to you by my girlfriend Elizabeta who is not here at the moment and has come down with the sudden case of 'time of the month'. She won't be back until about 3 segments later, so until then I've been asked to take over." He explained.

Roderich slid a piece of paper out of his pocket, and unfolded it. "Well now that that's out of the way, let's get started shall we? This comes from LilyRosetheDreamer, and she says:

_Why hello there, my Clever Musical Poptarts. I do have a few things to ask._

_Roderich, my dear, you are rather cute. How long do you spend practising the piano each day?_

Roderich smiled. "Well you are rather sweet for calling me rather cute. Ah, to answer your question, I spend a lot more time now, since we're out of school and what not, but I commonly spend 2-2 and a half hours. But since it's summer, about 3-4 hours.

_ And since Eliza is...indisposed, I suppose you'll have to answer hers too. Actually you can answer this for yourself too. XD What is your favourite food?_

"Uh my favorite food? Oh that's easy, chocolate chip cookies...Ah, no wait, I lied. Chocolate chip cookies aren't my favorite, my favorite is Red Velvet Cake..." He said nodding happily which turned into a quick shake of the head. "No, no, no, that's not it either. I'm sorry, I guess this was a little harder than I thought, so let's see. I guess Carrot Cake is pretty good, but I don't think that's my favorite. Okay I think I got it, my favorite food is vanilla cupcakes, but with whipped cream icing only, regular icing is...icky...Ugh, no! I'm really sorry, but this is a really hard decision to make, and I don't just want to say sweets because that's too vague. Oh! I know! Okay my favorite food is chocolate cake. I'm sticking with that, and I'm not changing it." He said happily.

"As for Eliza's favorite food, I'm not really sure, but I think it's Mac & Cheese. Either she has a fetish for it, or she just has too much of it and just wants to get rid of it. If it's not any of that, then you would think her favorite food Mac & Cheese. Every time I text what is she doing, her reply is always, 'eating Mac & Cheese' or 'About to make some Mac & Cheese' or even 'Just got done eating Mac & Cheese, and now i'm gonna take a shower'. Honestly I don't know what it is about her and the Mac & Cheese."

_Please give Eliza this jar of Nutella and jar of Strawberry Marshmallow Fluff. It's basically pink melted marshmallow in a jar, great comfort food._

_Bye, dearies! _

_*parachutes out of a plane*_

"Have fun free falling, and be careful, okay? I'll be sure to give Eliza this jar of Nutella and Strawberry Marshmallow Fluff." Roderich said as he picked up the Marshmallow Fluff and Nutella on the side of his bed. Well I guess that's all the time we have, it's pretty late, and I have to get this Nutella and Marshmallow fluff over to Eliza's house. Thank you LilyRosetheDreamer for sending me stuff, come back anytime. As for the rest of you, I'd still love to hear from you, so send me any question, request or problem you have because I'm obviously a nice person."

"And remember," He sighed. "Send in ALL the stuff!" He said, triumphantly pumping his fist in the air.

He blushed a little and he gave his small smile. "Until next episode everyone."

* * *

A/N And that concludes 1/3 of Roderich's Big Break!:The Trilogy. That sounded cool right? xD Anyways, thanks LilyRosetheDreamer for sending, I hope you liked it c: Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs :3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^

Be Yourself,

Skipperr:)


	15. Roderich's Big Break! Part II

A/N Part II of Roderich's Big Break! Right here:D Hehe I love saying that^-^ Thanks for sending love~ Oh! And thanks to LilyRosetheDreamer for beta reading^-^

* * *

"Hello my Perfect Carrot Ponies...Okay I don't think Eliza even tried at all with that one." Roderich said throwing the card in a random direction.

"Anyways welcome to another segment of 'Boredom Kills, so Send us Stuff!' I'm Roderich and I'm wearing my favorite Hawaiian shirt." He said pointing at the obnoxiously bright colored Hawaiian shirt.

"Elizabeta hates when I wear them because she always calls them 'obnoxious' & and 'bright colored', but I call them comfortable and endearing." He said nodding.

"Moving on, I have a new set of questions." He took the paper out of his shirt pocket, "This comes from In the Land of Liars, and they say,

_I was curious of what has changed you the most this year. For the better? For the worse?_

"Something, or shall I say _someone _who has changed me the most is Elizabeta. I didn't smile or laugh much before her. I was very cold, aloof and bland...Well I'm still bland, but at least I'm bland with Hawaiians shirts." He said giving a small shrug.

"So obviously I can say that she's changed me for the better. Had I not met her, I would still be cold, aloof, and bland, and probably Hawaiian shirtless too."

_Also how did you and Elizabeta meet, or have both of you known each other since you were little?_

"We met in school actually, after winter break. We had seen each other maybe in the hallways and in lunch all the time, but we never talked. And it's really weird how we met each other too. I couldn't find the key to my music room, Eliza liked to hear me play after school, not that I knew that it was her anyways, I yelled at her, she cried, then slapped me, then apologized and so did I and we started over, as in from the beginning. We became friends, ate cereal together on the weekends, she found a note literally _under _the coffee table which lead me to the lost key to the music room which my father hid, and I ended up giving it to her. We became even closer, and then we became a couple. And now here we are, making some silly summer show together, which I had no idea how much fun it would be." He said smiling a bit.

_Now as for a treat, in a brown paper packages tied up with string is schnitzel with noodles and crisp apple strudel you may share with Eliza. _

_Au revoir~_

"Au revoir mon cher. You tend to pick up on words when your friends with a Frenchman." He said as he opened the brown paper package with the schnitzel and noodles in it.

"I think it's best if I save the crisp apple strudel for Eliza, because I clearly was not planning on sharing it. Anyways, thank you In The Land of Liars for sending me stuff, come back anytime. As for the rest of you, I'd still love to hear from you, so send me any question, request or problem you have because I'm obviously a nice person."

"And remember," He sighed. "Send in ALL the stuff!" He said, triumphantly pumping his fist in the air.

He blushed a little and he gave his small smile. "Until next episode everyone."

* * *

A/N _Of course, that's the shortened version of Roderich and Liz met, if you want a more detailed version, I wrote an human-AU called Music In The North Wing, it's only two chapters, and not really that good if you ask me, but I'm using that to make references to this fic. So yeah, a lot of questions you might have for them might be answered in that:D_ Thank you In The Land Of Liars for sending something, I hope you liked it c: Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs :3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^

Keep that smile of yours strong dear,

Skipperr:)


	16. Roderich's Big Break! Part III

A/N Sorry this took so long, was grounded for like 2 weeks! Dx but it's all good now, I got a new phone, my laptop back, and a notepad on my phone so it should be easier to write now^-^ Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"Well good afternoon my wonderful whipped cream otters." Roderich greeted, reading off a note card. He shrugged. "Better than the last one." Roderich tossed the card somewhere else in the room.

"Welcome to the 15? Yes, yes, the 15th segment of Boredom Kills So Send Us Stuff! I'm Roderich and my girlfriend Elizabeta is still at home, probably asleep. Give her a few more days, she'll be back up to speed." Roderich happily spoke as he grabbed the questions. "Now as you all know, we have questions. For those who didn't know, then I'm sorry if I surprised you. But look on the brightside, life is so much better with surprises in them…I think. Well, _sometimes_it's better with surprises. Most of the time I'd like to know what's going on rather than not knowing. Oh, but enough of my ramblings, why don't we just start with answering questions? This comes from Taterluv, and she says,

_Hi Roderich! I think you and Elizabeta make a cute couple :3!_

Roderich smiled. "Why thank you, you're very sweet."

_Here is some chocolate cake for you, and some Mac and Cheese for Eliza. If you were her, would you hit Gilbert with a frying pan? If yes, how many times and how hard?_

Roderich cut a slice of chocolate cake as a thoughtful look came across his face. "If I was Eliza, would I hit Gil with a frying pan? Well knowing that Eliza has a large selection of frying pans, which I still find strange, I would say yes. I'd love to hit Gilbert multiple times with a frying pan. I'd probably only hit him hard enough to knock some sense into him, so I'd have to hit him pretty hard."

Roderich stopped to take a bite out of the chocolate cake. "Perfection. But anyways, I could only _wish_for something like that to happen. Gilbert is still a human and if I hit him with a frying pan then he might die…and that's not good. Besides, how can I kill a person? I can't even kill spiders when I see them crawling up the wall. Well not the big one's at least. They're scary...Am I rambling? I think I'm rambling. Sorry about that. To answer your question in simpler tens, yes I would love to hit Gilbert in his head with a frying pan, but I can't do it because he'll die." Roderich said as he put the chocolate cake to the side.

"Thank you Taterluv for sending in questions, come back anytime. As for the rest of you, I'd still love to hear from you, so send me any question, request or problem you have because I'm obviously a nice person."

"And remember," He sighed.

"Send in ALL the stuff!" He said, triumphantly pumping his fist in the air. He blushed a little and he gave his small smile.

"Until next episode everyone."

* * *

A/N I did say that it was only going to be 3 segments, but I lied^^; One more after this and we're back to Lizzie and Roderich:D Anyways, thanks to Taterluv for sending, I hope you liked it c: Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs :3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^


	17. Roderich's Big Break! Part IV

A/N Okay! This will be the last Chap of Roderich's Big Break! and then we'll have both Lizzie and Roderich in the next chapter:D Oh! I forgot to give credit to LilyRosetheDreamer for Beta reading the last chap, sorry dear^-^; But still, thanks! And thanks for sending love~

* * *

"Good evening my Elegant Caviar Kittens. Hmm, that just sounds so nice." Roderich said as he threw the note card in a random direction.

"Anyways, welcome to the...Oh! 16th Segment of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!'. I'm Roderich and still alone for the time being. But don't worry everyone, Eliza should be back by the next episode." Roderich spoke happily.

"Now, as you all know, we have questions. They come from Peacelover394, who sounds very familiar by the way, and she says,

_Hi Roderich! It's that person who indirectly made you hug Gilbert, again!_

"Oh right, I knew that name sounded familiar, hello again."

_Starting off, I would love it if you answered these questions while having my three parakeets who just flew in perched on your arms. The yellow and mostly green one is Brett, the blue and white one is Vince, and the green and mostly yellow one is Aaron. Just be careful, Aaron's a little hyperactive sometimes._

Three birds flew in the window, the white one, Vince, perched himself on Roderich's left arm, while the green and yellow parakeet, Brett, perched himself on his right arm. The yellow and green one, Aaron, wouldn't stop flying around the room. "Well all of your parakeets are adorable, and you weren't joking when you said that Aaron's a little hyperactive, he won't stop flying around my room."

He shook his head, "Well hopefully he'll settle down soon." Roderich said with a small smile.

_Along with that, each of these questions are available for you to answer for Elizabeta, too, if it's a question you can answer for her._

_Anyways, first question; remember back when I asked about yodeling and Gilbert mentioned a cousin of his who could yodel? Do you know him, and/or could you ever get him to be in a video and have him yodel?_

"If I'm not mistaken, I think his name is Vash, and I know him, but we don't talk seeing that he's an upper classmen and doesn't come to school that much. But I do know that he's always at the junior high school checking on his little sister Lili, who is a year under us, so she'll be a first year when school let's back in. But I didn't even know that Vash could yodel, so I highly doubt that he'll let us video tape him yodeling."

_Next, have you ever been in any musical competitions, talent shows, etc.? I'm a violinist myself, and competed in a solo/ensemble festival with another violinist, and we got the highest score possible._

"Well congratulations, I'm very proud of you. As for myself, I was forced to enter musical comps. by my father, and commonly came out as first place. I entered the— oh Aaron, so nice of you to join us." He said as Arron nestled on top of Roderich's head, finally settled down.

"Oh sure, you can stay there, I don't mind at all. Anyways like I was saying, I entered the middle school talent show and got 2nd place in that. My prize was a nice blue ribbon, and it's somewhere in a family album in the house right now. And, I don't really see how I got second place. I mean, so what if some girl can juggle fire? It doesn't beat musical talent in my perspective." Roderich mumbled.

_Also, what is your favorite joke? ...Speaking of jokes, what's a horse's one greatest wish? To become the mare! Ahaha, you know, like... mayor? ...Eheh... no one ever gets it, either ._._

Roderich smiled. "Don't worry dear, I get it, it was very funny actually." Roderich spoke and chuckled a bit. "I however, love pun jokes. They are so hilarious to me, and I don't know why. And my favorite one is, to write with a broken pencil is pointless." Roderich burst with laughter, almost startling the birds.

"Oh my," Roderich started, "I'm terribly sorry for losing my composure like that, but that was honestly worth the laugh. Sorry if I startled you Arron, Brett, and Vince." Roderich said, and carefully stroked all the birds.

_And finally, another very random request; would you please pick up the nearest item next to you, and make a ten-second miniature commercial as to why people should buy that item?_

"Ah, what is the closest item next to me..? Aha! My half box full of Little Debbie Fancy Cakes." Roderich announced. Carefully, he moved the birds on the bed and picked up the box.

"So I guess I'll start. Have you ever tried to look for a pastry that was fancy, yet a snack at the same time? Well look no more, now with the Little Debbie Fancy Cakes, beautifully decorated on-the-go pastries! White vanilla cake with a creamy center, all coated with a thin layer of white icing, and with the most elegant pattern to make it, well, fancy! And with this half full box, you'll only have to pay half price! And call now, and I'll even sign the box myself! Me, Roderich Edelstein, a young musician! So call now, and have your half box of Little Debbie Fancy Cakes, today!" Roderich declared as professionally as he could.

"I'm not sure if that was ten seconds or not, but I tried." Roderich gave a small shrug, and placed the box on the side of the bed.

_Say goodbye to Brett, Vince, and Aaron now, please give the really huge bag of M&M's that should be flying in soon to Elizabeta, and take the Cheetos that come in with it for yourself._

_Forever Laughing at my Own Bad Jokes,_

_Peacelover394_

Aaron, Brett and Vince, flapped their wings and circled Roderich's head. "It was nice having you lovely parakeets on the show, you all may come back as well, bye-bye now." And with that, the three parakeets flew out of the window.

A few minutes later, a bag of M&M's along with a bag of Cheetos flew through the window and on the bed.

"Well wasn't that perfect?" Roderich mumbled as he picked up the bag of Cheetos.

"I'll be sure to get this bag of M&M's to Elizabeta soon, and thank you for coming back dear, as you already know that you can come back anytime you for the rest of you,we would still love to hear what you guys have to say, so send us any question, request, or problem you have, we are very nice people."

"And remember," He sighed. "Send in ALL the stuff!" He said, triumphantly pumping his fist in the air.

He blushed a little and he gave his small smile. "Until next episode everyone."

* * *

A/N So Lizzie will totally be back next chapter so send in stuff for the both of them~ This concludes the short-lived moment that was Roderich's Big Break! Thanks again to Peacelover for sending something in, I hope you liked it c: Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever, my inbox is clean and ready for you to send your stuff. People w/o accounts can review theirs, I have moderate review, and I read all of them:3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^

Stay classy loves,

Skipperr:)


	18. Enter! MikuMikuDance!

A/N Not really sure why, but I've been feeling a little down in the dumps lately.-. Hopefully I'll get out of this funk quickly! Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"Guess who's back my..." Elizabeta looked in thought as she tried to think of creative nickname. "I-I can't think of one." She said looking over at Roderich.

He shrugged. "Maybe you used them all up?" He guessed.

"Maybe... _Anyways_, I'm so glad to be back, you guys sent me so much stuff while I was gone and I love you all for that. Someone even sent me Mac & Cheese, how did you guys know that was my favorite food?" She spoke grinning.

"It felt really strange not having you here. I could barely remember what segment number I was on, and I had to do both parts for the ending of the segments. But on the bright side, I got to wear my favorite Hawaiian shirt."

"You what?"

"Returning for the 17th segment of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!', is us. I'm Roderich and the one, once again, sitting next to me is my girlfriend, Elizabeta."

She glared at him a little while longer before continuing. "I don't think we've ever made a segment in my living room, so that's where we are. And now, to awnser the questions for the first time since my return. They come from MikuMikuDance, and she says:

_My Sexy Rainbow Poptart Cats,_

Elizabeta frowned. "Why couldn't I think of that?" She asked herself.

_Lizzie, welcome back! The month sucks (-suffering right now-) but I hope at least you're not sick, to boot, like me. Care for some hot cocoa? It burns my throat to drink, wah._

"Awe you poor thing, I've never been sick and on my month, that must really suck."

_Roderich, excellent handling of the show. You were brilliant!_

"Oh you're too kind, but I did try really hard, honestly."

_Now, I have a request. By this time, my unicorn pals shall have delivered a sparkly silver box radiating glitter. _

Elizabeta stopped reading as they both looked up to find a sparkly silver box radiating glitter sitting in the chair on the other side of the glass coffee table.

Elizabeta beamed. "I want it! I want it! I want it!" She yelled as she dove across the table for the box.

Roderich grimaced. "Don't jump over tables, especially glass ones." He scolded.

Elizabeta brought the box back over. "It's so pretty." She said, examining it. Elizabeta tossed the box in the air, and caught it. Meanwhile, silver glitter came back down, dusting them in glitter like snow. Elizabeta giggled softly as the glitter caught in her hair.

Roderich glared at her. "Eliza—" He stopped and sneezed. "Beta. What compelled you to throw the box in the air like that?" He spoke as he dusted the glitter out of his hair.

"Oh Roderich, you can't act like the way the glitter fell wasn't pretty."

"You know, I'd be more angry if you didn't look so beautiful with glitter in you hair." He mumbled.

Elizabeta smiled softly.

_Now, I have a request. By this time, my unicorn pals shall have delivered a sparkly silver box radiating glitter. Inside is some cosplay, Professor Layton to be precise. If you two care to dress up, who's the Professor and who's the Apprentice Number One?_

"Hey I've heard of Professor Layton, Ludwig plays it all the time. I'm pretty sure he has all the series that have come out so far." Elizabeta spoke.

"So which one do you want to be? Apprentice Number One or Professor Layton?" Roderich asked.

"Totally Apprentice Number One because he has a satchel." She said grinning.

"Alright. Ready, set, go."

.

.

.

"Ta-da!" Elizabeta said happily when they came back. She was wearing a blue sweater, deep green shorts, brown shoes, her hands gripped on the strap of the satchel that hung on her body, and a blue hat with most of her hair tucked under it. "I had to tuck in my hair, you know, because Luke doesn't have curly, brown hair."

Roderich however, was wearing a dark orange shirt, his hands shoved in the pockets of his black pants, green shoes, and a top hat. "I love this top hat. This top hat is amazing." He spoke.

"So did we do a good job?" Elizabeta asked.

Oh, thanks, ya look darling!

"We try." They spoke together.

"_Anyways_, we might as well finish this up in cosplay." Roderich said taking the paper.

_Now, the second box, see the gold one? Here's a secret- it's magic. Inside is what each of you wants most in the world, material object wise. What on earth is inside?_

_Well, cool._

_Peace love and pasta sauce, my frendies!_

_MMD_

Roderich picked up the golden box that sat on the couch and opened it. "Well, what's this?" He said pulling out a light up Christmas Sweater. "Dear God, it's a light up Christmas sweater." He whispered as he observed it. It was Lime Green, with a Neon Green Christmas tree, decorated with little lightbulbs as ornaments, and a golden star at the top of the tree that turned on the sweater. "This is seriously all I ever wanted. My mother bought a new one every Christmas, and she told me she would get me one when I'm older, which she never got a chance to do, and now that I have one, my life is now complete." Roderich managed to say in one breath.

Elizabeta stared at him. "Roderich, you like light-up Christmas sweaters?"

Roderich nodded. "But only because my mother always had one."

Elizabeta bolted up the stairs, and came back down a few minutes later. "I told my dad to get me this when I was like 10." She said tugging the light-up Christmas Sweater over her head. It was black, with little reindeer on it, the lights strewed in their antlers. "At first it was really big, but I told him that I would grow into it, which I did." She said happily and sat down beside Roderich.

"...You like light up Christmas sweaters as well?"

"Basically."

Roderich threw his arms around the girl. "We were made for each other." Roderich whispered.

Elizabeta hugged him back. "I know right? I-I just can't deal, with your stupid Hawaiian shirts."

Roderich pushed her off, mumbling something about Hawaiian shirts being 'comfortable' and 'endearing'.

"Oh, right it's my turn." Elizabeta spoke as she pulled the golden box towards her. She turned it on its side, and looked inside the dark box. "Come on, don't be shy." She said to the box. In that moment, a small, brown, dachshund came out of the box at full speed and jumped in Elizabeta's arms, making her giggle.

"You always wanted a puppy?" Roderich almost asked in disbelief.

She nodded with a silly grin on her face. "Yeah, a well-trained Dachshund was my life's dream of having, but I could never have one because Mommy was allergic." She said petting the pup, who squirmed in her arms.

"Well, have you come up with a name yet?"

"Ah...no. Could you help me name him?"

He sighed. "I'll try. Um, what's a place you've always wanted to go as a child?"

"Disney World. Most defiantly." Suddenly she gasped. "Mickey! That's it!"

"Mickey.." Roderich spoke, testing out the name. A small smile appeared on his lips. "That's a perfect name Elizabeta."

"You wanna hold him?" Elizabeta asked as she held Mickey out to Roderich.

"Uhh.." He said awkwardly, but carefully grabbed him anyways. "Hello, Mickey. I'm Roderich, nice to meet you." He spoke to the dog in his hands. Mickey stared at him, before licking his cheek. Roderich put the dog down to wipe his cheek with his sleeve.

"Aww, he likes you." Elizabeta said picking Mickey back up.

"Well now that we have a puppy, we have to go and get..well everything for a puppy, so we should wrap this up."

"Oh yeah, you're right. Thank you so much MikuMikuDance for sending something in, come back anytime you'd like. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have."

"We are very nice people." Roderich said.

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N So now we have a puppy, and I think that would bring a little, oh I don't know, warmth? Ah, that didn't really make sense, but anyways, thanks to MikuMikuDance for sending in something, I really hope you liked it c: By the way, I totally did not know about Professor Layton, so I had to do a lot of research xD Besides, my DS was stolen in the 5th grade -.- Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs :3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^


	19. Enter! DeepSentinel!

A/N I know, it's been a while, school's a bitch, blah, blah, blah, thank's for sending love~

* * *

"I feel bad." Elizabeta mumbled.

"Why?" Roderich asked.

"Because, we haven't made a segment in like 2 weeks, and stuff and now summer is almost over and I feel like all kinds of bad."

"Well don't worry, we're making it up with the 18th segment right now."

She sighed. "I guess you're right. Finally returning for the 18th Segment of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!', is us. I'm Elizabeta, and this cutie is my boyfriend Roderich."

"You know despite that it's been 2 weeks, a lot has happened."

"And by a lot has happened, what you really mean is for the past 2 weeks, we've been teaching Mickey commands, right?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant." He said nodding.

"Speaking of Mickey, he's been doing so well. He can climb up the stairs now, and I have never been so proud. And he knows his name, how to sit, and how to give me a paw for a handshake, ugh he's so cute. Mickey!" She called.

Moments later, small feet came padding into the room. "Oh Mickey, so nice of you to join us this segment." Roderich spoke picking Mickey up and placing him in the middle of himself and Elizabeta.

"Let's get started shall we?" Elizabeta said picking up the paper.

" This comes from DeepSentinel, and she says,

_OMG, you guys are just so cute together, and I'm totaly not just saying that because you remind me of me and my boyfriend, who is also musically inclined._

"You know, a lot of people say we are so cute together, and I believe them." Elizabeta spoke first.

"Me too. I mean, we're just so, compatiable. We just fit together, like peanut butter and jelly, or Nutella and Bread, or even ice cream and cake."

"Oh, I just thought it was because we're cute, but I like your reason better, even though it made me hungry."

Roderich chuckled. "It's funny because you're Hungarian."

"_Anyways._"

_So, I got a couple questions._

_1. Lizzy, how many frying pans do you actually own? I have a couple underneath my bed in case the french try to invade my house (ohonhon *slam*), but that's pretty much it. I bet you have so many more._

"Ugh, the french." Roderich mumbled as he cringed.

"Aren't you friends with Francis?"

"I suppose you could call it a friendship."

"Uh, okay? Anyways, I think I have about ten or maybe eleven. I have a cast iron skillet set, which is about 8 in the whole set, I have a red one that I love cooking in, a pan that doesn't even have a handel and I don't even know why I still have it, and a green one, so that's all of them."

_2. When did you guys start learning English? Was it hard?_

"I started learning when was around 5. I'd come home from school, and belive it or not, I still had school. My dad would work with me first, for about 2 hours in the Music Room, and my mother would teach me English in the living room for another 2 hours. I think it was a little hard for me understanding English, and I still do not understand why to this day, but it was. I understood that with 3 sharps you would be in the key of A faster than Hello was _Hallo _in English." Roderich said laughing a bit.

"You learned English from your mom?"

"She took English 101 back in University all four years actually."

"I learned from my mom too. I started learning when I could start putting sentences together more better, so maybe around the same age as Roderich, or maybe a year younger. My parent's were _very_ nomatic, and still are, which would explain why they aren't here. Anyways, since we used to travel a lot, I was constantly surounded by differnt cultures, different people, different everything. So every time I herd a word or phrase I didn't understand, I would ask my mother what they just said. She would repeat it to me, tell me what it meant, and repeat it slowly again so I could understand it. Then, she would tell me to say it, and I'd repeat it...In a heavy Hungarian accent. Other than that, learning it was no big deal. Dad used to call me a sponge because I learned it so quickly." Elizabeta said grinning.

_3. Roderich, how many songs have you composed for Elizabeta? And Lizzy, which was your favorite?_

"I have composed 4 pieces for Elizabeta, all named after a trait from her." Roderich anwsered.

"My favorite? Oh, Curvy Legs & Cute Smile. Most definantly my favorite. Truly a piece made for happiness and my suposedly curvy legs."

"I knew you were going to bring that one up. Why did you bring that one up? Don't bring that one up." Roderich instantly replied.

She giggled. "I can't help it, it really is one of my favorites."

Roderich scoffed. "If you say so. You could have picked a whole different piece that wasn't Curvy Legs & A Cute Smile."

"But _no _you had to choose Curvy Legs & Cute Smile. Blah, blah, blah, we will talk about this later if you honestly want to Roderich."

"That's fine with me." He said crossing his arms.

_Well, that's pretty much it. *Gives lacrosse equipment* Lizzy, you're gonna love this game._

"Oh my God, you mean to tell me that Lacrosse is a _sport?_" Elizabeta almost exclaimed.

"What did you think it was?"

"L-Like a club or something. Seriously."

Roderich looked like he was going to ask something again, but he just waved it off. "I don't even want to know."

"Hmm, I wonder if you can be on the Lacrosse team _and _on the Cheerleading Team." She mumbled to herself.

He sighed. "Elizabeta, please don't get any crazy ideas before school starts."

"I guess you're right." Elizabeta grabbed the box of Lacrosse equipment on the side of her bed and looked through it smiling. "Well if you think that Lacrosse is a good game for me, then I will most defiantly look more into it. Thanks again to DeepSentinel for sending something in, come back anytime you want. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have."

"We are very nice people." Roderich said.

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!"Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N Sorry this took so long, again :c I'll try harder next time! Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs :3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^


	20. Welcome Back MikuMikuDance!

A/N Well, sprang my wrist, but I'm still writing. Dedication & Determination. That's all you need. All day long. Take it from me ladies and gents :3 Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"So, I got a lot of colorful, shiny, boxes in the mail today, and they all make the color of the rainbow so naturally I was like 'the fuck is this?'. But, they're all lined up by the colors. You know, Roy G Biv. Mickey, however thinks it's a obstacle course, which is kind of cute. Just thought I had to share that with you guys." Elizabeta spoke first.

"Welcome to the..."

"19th segment."

"Yes, the 19th segment of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!'. I'm Roderich and this is my girlfriend, Elizabeta."

"So guess what you guys, school starts in 10 days, and I have to get back in to shape. You know, if I wanna be on the Lacrosse team and stuff."

Roderich looked at her. "Eliza, you are perfectly fine."

"I mean you're probably right, but I don't think that i've worked out since a week after school let out. Besides, it doesn't hurt to tighten up."

"Yes, you're right, tightening up isn't a bad idea at all." Roderich told her, a small smirk on his face.

"Oh my God. Roderich, calm down. Anyways, let's start. Today's stuff comes from MikuMikuDance again. Thanks for coming back by the way. And she says,

_I'm back, beautiful GIF-making Nutellarians_

_I'm so delighted you enjoyed your gifts! (And mildly amused by the light-up sweaters, but one's not to judge. I'm a sucker for jingle bell necklaces.)_

"They actually have those?" Elizabeta and Roderich spoke at the same time.

"Oh my God, we totally have to find some at the mall or something."

Roderich nodded in agreement.

_Now, Eliza, I will take the time to comply with your meme and send All The Stuff. (Hehehe.)_

_I noticed you like the metallic packaging, and so if you look there should be seven boxes in glimmering paper nearby. One for each color of the rainbow, ROY G BIV._

"See? Your colorful shiny box mystery is now solved."

"Hey I guess you're right. I'll go in order, because who goes out of order when dealing with the rainbow?" She said picking up the red box.

_R- red! A bandana for Mickey!_

Elizabeta grinned as she ripped off the paper, opened the box, and picked up the red bandana. "Aw, it's so cute. Mickey, come here baby." She called.

"Mickey, you were clearly on Elizabeta's side, why did you come all the way over here just so I can pick you up?" Roderich asked the puppy as he picked him up and gave him to Elizabeta.

"Look at what someone got you, a cute little bandana." She said as she wrapped it around his neck and gently tied it. Elizabeta picked him up. "Like it?"

Mickey hesitated before wagging his tail and zealously licking her face.

She giggled. "I'm glad you like it." Elizabeta said and sent him on his way.

_O- orange! A pumpkin, plump for the approaching event of Halloween!_

Roderich opened the box and took out the pumpkin. "Well no need to find a pumpkin for when Halloween comes."

"I can put it on the coffee table. That would be great centerpiece, don't you think?" Elizabeta asked.

"A pumpkin as a centerpiece in late August. Perfect."

_Y- yellow! A giant plushy banana! (Because yeah.)_

"Everyone needs a giant plushy banana in their home." Roderich spoke.

Elizabeta nodded in agreement. "Even I have one."

"Y-You do?"

"Uh, yeah. I have all the fruits as plushy toys sitting on my window sill." She said pointing to it.

Roderich looked over to it. On the window sill sat an apple, a vine of grapes, a banana, an orange, a pear, and a pineapple, all as plushy toys. "Why haven't I noticed that before?"

She shrugged. "You should be more observant."

_G- green! A miniature bonsai tree!_

"I swear bonsai trees are the coolest trees I have ever seen in my life." Roderich said picking up the miniature tree.

"That would look so adorable sitting on top of the piano."

"I was thinking the same thing. But you know, not the word adorable, because guys don't think that things are adorable, we think that things look nice."

Elizabeta giggled. "Of course guys don't fine things adorable." She said, smiling cutely.

Roderich smiled softly. "However, you my dear, are incredibly adorable."

_B- blue! Blueberry pound cake! (A personal favorite.)_

"I'll eat it. I don't mind making such a sacrifice." Roderich said opening the blue box and taking out the pound cake.

"B-But I wanted some cake too Roderich."

Roderich looked at her strangely. "People that want to tighten up aren't supposed to eat blueberry pound cake."

Elizabeta glared at him while Roderich happily ate the cake.

_I- indigo! Confetti!_

Elizabeta picked up the box and opened it. Indigo confetti burst from the box, and fell softly on the bed.

Roderich frowned. "I don't approve of this confetti, it almost got on my cake."

"Anyways."

_V- violet! A bouquet of violets._

"Ah, what a perfect gift for the color violet, violets." Elizabeta said picking up the bouquet of flowers. She looked over at Roderich, and softly smiled.

"What? Is there cake on my face?" He asked reaching up for his face.

Elizabeta caught his hand, and intertwined their fingers. "No, it's just that, these flowers are the same color as you're eyes." She said softly.

_Now that I've sent all the stuff (or seven rather unrelated items) I'll throw in a question. What pajama style do you prefer?_

_Thank you, thank you, and until next time!_

_MMD_

"Um right." Roderich said clearing his throat. "I prefer sleeping in plaid pajama pants and short sleeve pajama shirts which never really seem to match my pants."

"I prefer sleeping in spaghetti straps or sports bras, and either my undies, pajama shorts, or Roderich's boxers because his boxers are cute and comfortable."

"Nice and comfortable." He corrected.

"Oh so you mean to tell me that the one pair with clouds on them are just nice?" Elizabeta asked.

"Well, I guess those are sort of..cute." He mumbled.

"Damn straight, because I was the one that picked them." She said grinning.

He sighed. "Moving on."

"Yeah moving on. Thank you MikuMikuDance for sending in something again, come back anytime you want. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have."

"We are very nice people." Roderich said.

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N I think I'm going to speed up the time, just a bit so we can be in the season of Autumn, and so they can be back in school already~ I'd like to get a move on with seasons, and besides, Autumn is my favorite season, and there would be so many more places to go once they're back in school, ya know? Anyways thanks again to MMD for sending something in~ Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs :3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^


	21. Enter! Skyfeather!

A/N Got another one^-^ Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"Do it."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh come one Roderich, one more time?"

He sighed, and played a small tune on the piano, sad and full of angst.

After a moment, Mickey started whimpering, then his whimpering turned into soft howling.

Roderich stopped playing.

Mickey stopped howling.

Elizabeta started laughing. "Oh that is just so adorable." She said laughing a bit more.

"Can we please just start the next segment?"

"Alright, fine. Hey there and welcome to the 20th Segment of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!'"

"Oh my 20 episodes. Aren't you all resilient?" Roderich said sarcastically.

"Please ignore my sarcastic boyfriend, Roderich. Thanks for sticking around for 20 segments, we love you guys."

"Or as one of our good friends Feliks would say, 'like, a lot, a lot.'"

"Oh my gosh, Feliks. I miss that kid a lot. I can't wait to see him at orientation next week."

Roderich simply folded his arms and gave a stubborn shrug.

Elizabeta sighed. "You know, it's weird. You don't Feliks, but Gilbert does. And then Gilbert likes hates Toris, but you're really good friends with him."

"Strange isn't it?"

"Yeah, really strange." She said a placed Mickey on the floor. "Anyways, someone sent something in, it comes from Skyfeather277, and she says,

_I love you guys so much! If I have a relationship, I want it to be as strong and cute as yours!_

"Ppfft, strong relationship. I don't like this guy." Elizabeta said pointing to him.

"Well you're not so great yourself, Héderváry." Roderich said back.

"Aw, you are so cute when you say my last name like that."

"Well you're just cute in general dear."

"I love you Roderich."

"I love you Elizabeta."

_Anyways, Lizzie, I love Nutella as much as you do, so I'm gonna send you some 'kay? :D Also, a chocolate cake for Roderich, plus treats for Mickey._

"Oh my God, I haven't had Nutella since this morning. Thank you." She said picking the jar of Nutella off the floor.

"This cake taste like the Super Moist Pillsbury Chocolate Cake. I _like_ Super Moist Pillsbury Chocolate Cake, and I thank you for that." Roderich said after his first bite of the cake.

Elizabeta opened the bag of dog treats. "Mickey, come here." She called in the room.

"Everytime." Roderich mumbled as he picked up Mickey and handed him to Elizabeta.

"You wanna treat?" She asked the puppy taking a treat out of the bag. Mickey's tail wagged quickly as he panted excitedly. "Alright, alright. First of all, shake." She commanded holding out her hand.

Mickey hesitated before putting his paw in her hand.

She grinned. "Good boy!" She told him and gave him the treat.

Mickey took the treat in his mouth, hopped off his mother's lap, and strolled off.

_So, I just wanted to know; what are the sweetest things you have said to or called each other? I'm a huge sucker for romance :3 (even though I'm forever alone :c )_

"Awe, that's okay Skyfeather," Elizabeta started.

"We still love you." Roderich finished.

"So let's see the sweetest thing Roderich has ever called me was Mrs. Héderváry-Edelstien." She said blushing a little. "Oh my God, that was the best day ever. I mean I was literally screaming in my pillow for hours, and I had this feeling that wouldn't go away and all of that. And then, he tried to play it off all cool and stuff and say that he didn't mean to say it, but it was obvious that he meant to say it."

"I really didn't mean to say it you know, I wondering how it sounded in my head and it just came out." Roderich explained.

"Yeah? So how _did_ it sound to you?"

"Like the definition of 'perfect'." He told her quietly.

Elizabeta blushed even more. "And _that_ was the sweetest thing he's ever said to me."

"Well, if you all haven't noticed by now, Elizabeta's the one that gives the sweet nicknames, and I'm the one that tells her sweet nothings. The sweetest thing that she's ever called me was BabyLove. I don't know why, but that one will forever be my favorite."

"You like it when I call you BabyLove?" She asked smiling.

"To be honest, it sounds rather silly, but from you, not that much." He said smiling back.

_And Lizzie, remember when you had that *ahem* 'fangirl attack' when you thought of Roderich in 'hybrid kitty form' doing CaramellDansen? -hands kitty paws, ears, and tail- Can you make him do that? :D (I fangirled too X3 )_

"Of course!"

"No!"

Their eyes met when they realized they had spoken at the same time.

.

.

.

"Alright, so after like 10 minutes of arguing, we came to a conclusion. Sadly, he refused to dress up like a hybrid-kitten and do the Caramelldansen. But!" Elizabeta spoke as she slipped a pair of kitten ears on top of Roderich's head.

"He said he would wear the kitten ears, and that makes me a very happy girlfriend."

"Meow." He said and shrugged rather cutely.

Elizabeta looked at him grinning."Oh my God, Roderich how can you be that _cute?"_

"I-I don't know, I don't know what I did. All I did was meow and shrug."

Elizabeta took his face in her hands. "Obviously you don't understand how cute you are when you do the smallest of things with kitty ears on. You. Are. _Adorable._ I've never been so serious about that in my life. And I may look calm and collected, but I am eternally screaming right now. Just screaming and fangirling about how cute and adorable you are as a kitten, I'm just holding it together for now because I don't want to die and drown in these feelings I'm having while we're doing a segment."

"Well I'm guessing that means we should end this segment so you can go and fangirl, yes?"

She nodded slowly.

"Alright. Thank you SkyFeather227 for sending something in, come back anytime you want. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you all have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have, because we're obviously nice people."

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N Yay~ Fangirl!Elizabeta came back~ ^-^ I was fangirling this whole chapter, like seriously. The fluff got to me and I got into my OTP feels and I just-asdfghjkl; So, yeah c:Anyways thanks again to MMD for sending something in~ Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs :3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^


	22. Enter! A Turtles Smile!

A/N There's something I like about this one, but I'm not sure. Maybe it's the name because I'm the Turtle Hermit, and it sounds so similar to me...Oh well! Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"So we went to orientation today." Elizabeta spoke.

"We got Literature together, P.E, _and_ lunch together." Roderich said proudly.

Elizabeta giggled. "Anyways, welcome to the 21st segment of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!'"

"We've said it 20 times, and we'll say it another 20 times if that what it takes for you all to remember us. I'm Roderich and the girl sitting next to me is my girlfriend, Elizabeta.

"We have questions like always. They come from A-Turtles-Smile, and she says,

_Why are you guys so cute together? I don't understand it. Stop being so cute will ya?_

"Sorry, we try but it's something we just can't help you know?" Elizabeta started as she held out her index finger to Roderich.

"Exactly, it's almost like we're naturally cute." Roderich said and pressed his index finger against Elizabeta's.

_Anyways, I got some questions because I know how you guys love to answer those. And just a warning that they're kinda weird._._

Roderich scoffed. "Nothing is to weird for us."

_So~ Question number one: Have either one of you ever broken a bone? If you have, then how'd you do it?_

"Well I've never broken a bone before because I never exert myself to even _try_ to break a bone." Roderich said first looking at Elizabeta.

Elizabeta sighed. "Yeah, I broke my ankle trying to do a cartwheel. It was when I was a kid so I barely remember it happening. It was the summer and all the kids were gathered up doing cartwheels and roundhouses and whatnot. Then there was me. I was not about to have that, so I tell them to stand back because I thought I was going to do the ultimate cartwheel. Needless to say, I didn't. Actually I wasn't even close to doing it, so they told me, but in the end my breaking my ankle. True story."

Roderich snorted. "And did you ever learn how to do a cartwheel properly?"

Elizabeta grimaced. "Yes, if you wanted to know that badly."

_What was one thing you used to believe as a child, but no longer believe in it now?_

"Actually, I used to believe that I used to believe that Austria had an official language, Austrian. I literally used to think that the language that was coming out of my mouth was actually Austrian. But little Roderich didn't know that Austria was a Germanic country and that they spoke German as well. I finally got it in my head when my dad slapped me in the back of my head and talked some sense into me."

"So do you know that you speak German now?"

"_Ja, danke_." Roderich said angrily.

Elizabeta laughed. "Anyways, I used to think that you had to marry someone with the same surname as you. Because everyone in my family had the same last name, and I thought it was so much more than a coincidence. I literally thought you had to find another Héderváry to marry, and I was really scared to marry a cousin." She said cringing.

_Number three: Okay so this is the weird question, If you two had no choice but to date someone of the same sex, who would it be?_

The both of them blushed deeply as they avoided looking at each other.

"Ah," Roderich started hesitantly. "I think I would date Antonio."

"Really?"

"Of course. Who would you think I'd pick, Gilbert? You wish. I'd date Antonio because he's sometimes really sweet and funny and that goofy grin of his is rather adorable."

"Have you seen his butt too? It's great."

"Well he does have a rather magnificent backside."

"If I had to choose someone, I'd totally choose Natalia. She's just so sarcastic, and original, and strong, and acts like she doesn't love you but she really does. And for a girl, she's really pretty."

There was a beat of silence.

"B-But I love you." Roderich and Elizabeta reassured each other at the same time, and passionately kissed each other.

"Ahem, moving on." Roderich mumbled.

_Question number 4: Lizzie, can you do a split?_

"Hmm..." Elizabeta mumbled and got up from the bed. She stretched her legs for a moment, and did a full split. She looked up grinning. "Yeah."

Roderich's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me you could do a split?"

She shrugged as she sat back on the bed. "Because I haven't done one since I was little, wasn't sure if I could do it again."

"Oh my God, my girlfriend. My girlfriend with these perfect, long, tan, slender legs, can do _a split_ with them. I am a very lucky person."

_And finally~ Question Number 5: What is a joke you two share?_

"Oh! Remember last night?" Elizabeta said before laughing.

"Oh yeah!" Roderich said before he started laughing with her.

"Alright, so last night when I came over for dinner, we were talking about how we met, and how would different it would be if we met differently." Elizabeta started.

"Then all of a sudden, Elizabeta holds out a hand and literally says in one breath, 'Hi my name is Elizabeta Hedervary and I like long walks on the beach and I do believe that is where our first date should be or maybe even out wedding I don't care.'" Roderich finished before laughing again.

Elizabeta laughed as well. "Isn't that the most perfect thing you should say to someone upon meeting them?"

_Thanks for answering all my questions, I'll totally have to come back and ask more if that's cool:)_

_With Love,_

_A-Turtles-Smile~_

"No, thank you for giving us questions, and you can come back anytime you'd like. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have."

"We are very nice people." Roderich said.

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N Sorry it's been a moment._. Got 3 thing's I keep trying to upload to keep the people's interest you, know? Anyways, thanks again for sending~ Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs :3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^


	23. Enter! Bella Boo!

A/N Okay, so I know you guys probably hate me, but I've been sick, busy with Choir, and College Prep. So I haven't been in the mood/too busy to write. And my questions are starting to back up, so I'll get to writing, yes? Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"And like that, what was probably the greatest summer of our lives, just..ceased." Elizabeta said.

"After that, we were forced to resume with our scheduled education at Hetalia World Academy, for we shall wait there until the beloved summer comes yet again."

"That's a nice way to start the 22nd segment of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!'"

"It is. Almost close to perfect I'd say."

"Moving on, we totally have questions, and they come from Bella Boo 3, and she says,

_Hey Liz and Roddy!_

_You remind me of my aunt and uncle so much! My aunt is kinda like Liz and my uncle somehow acts like Roderich :D_

_Anyway, here are some questions I want to ask.._

_1. Was there ever a time that your relationship became so complicated that you were in the verge of breaking up? _

"I wouldn't say on the verge of breaking up, but things do happen where we won't talk for a few days but we always make up in the end." Roderich said.

"Yeah. Like our relationship doesn't really have things in it to make it complicated, you know? Like our relationship doesn't involve nor effect ten thousand other people, it's just me, it's just him and that's how it'll always be. So I don't think even a _person_ would even make it complicated." Elizabeta explained.

"Besides, we usually only hang out with other couples."

"Exactly. Also, I don't think neither one of us have traits to make a relationship complicated...Nope take it back, I am really jealous hearted from time to time, and I try incredibly hard to not get that in the way because I think a girl's insecurities and jealous ways is what'll mess up a relationship. Luckily I'm not insure that much. Every now and then yeah, but I bounce back from it really quickly. Had I not grown up to be the confident girl I am, I'd probably be on his case 24/7."

"The short anwser to this question would be 'No.'"

_2. What's your favorite love song?_

"Don't Go Breaking My Heart, for sure."

Roderich nodded. "We sometimes like to listen to it on the radio really loud in Eliza's house and sing and dance to it, it's fun." He spoke.

_3. What are the childhood fears that haunt you 'til now?_

"Well actually there's only one, and it's actually my closet. Like, I know I shouldn't be afraid of it now, but nothing has changed over the past 10 years, and I still have an overactive imagination. When I wake up in the middle of the night,and I forget to close the closet door, I start to imagine monsters and ghost and everything you can imagine a 5-year-old imagining."

"Is that why you came over my house in the middle of the night crying?"

She nodded timidly.

"Would you like me to sleep over here tonight?"

She nodded again.

He sighed. "Alright, I'll go and grab some clothes and spend the night. Moving on, something that haunts me that still does to this day is the movie 'IT'. It's why I'm so afraid of clowns now." Roderich spoke and shivered a bit.

"Hey, Gilbert is afraid of clowns too, he doesn't like that movie either. I'm telling you Roderich, you guys may hate each other, but you have _a lot_ of similarities."

"Oh will you stop telling me I'm similar to him? We will never grow to like each other, we will never be the same."

"Alright, fine, fine." Elizabeta said raising her hands in defeat.

Roderich shakily sighed. "Thank you."

_Also, thank you in advance! Here, have some dried mangoes and mango ice cream! And don't you worry, the ice cream is super special it wouldn't melt so easily ;D _

"Finally someone who understands my love for mangoes." Elizabeta spoke grabbing the dried mangoes.

"You like mangoes?" Roderich asked as he grabbed the mango ice cream.

"Love them. They are just about the perfect fruit." She said and at a dried mango.

"Well before you eat another dried mango, could you at least finish up?"

"Oh sure. Thank you Bella Boo 3 for sending something in, come back for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have."

"We are very nice people." Roderich said.

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

* * *

A/N Again, sorry for taking so long. And btw, sorry if I sort of skip really fast with you know, time and the seasons and stuff like you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs :3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^


	24. Enter! Walking on Apples!

A/N Well isn't this an interesting one? Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"So holy crapola, after like 22 freaking segments of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!', someone actually sends us video. It was sent to my phone last night, but I had to send it to Roderich's phone because my phone is kind of the camera, so, yeah."

"Well isn't this going to be interesting? Roderich asked as he grabbed his phone off the nightstand and shivered a bit. "Why is it so cold?"

Elizabeta sighed as she got out of bed to close the window. "Because, Autumn is upon us. Thou must prepare thy self for the coming cold front." She explained simply and crawled back into bed.

Roderich sighed. "Moving on."

"Yeah, yeah, moving on. This video comes from Walking on Apples or Lunabeam and a few others, and they say,

_* Camera starts up and shows three people hiking. Girl with brown hair points it to her*_

_Ello! This is walking on apples! But call me Lunabeam! Okay! Question! Eliza how come every time there's innuendo you blush?_

Elizabeta laughed. "I do not blush every time there's an innuendo." She explained.

"But you were certainly blushing last night when I—"

"Shut up, Roderich!" She exclaimed as a blush ran across her face.

"See? I knew you'd blush." He said and poked her red cheek.

Elizabeta swated his hand away. "Moving on."

"Fine, fine."

_Why do love you Roderich?_

"Um, besides the reason that he's been there after 5 years of being parentless, I can name many reasons why I love Roderich. Like how he always smells like cake and coffee, and how he gets all worked up when he's talking about music and starts to babble, and how he _thinks_ I don't know that he smokes when he's super stressed."

"Wait, you know about that?"

"Yeah, you keep rolled up cigarettes in this little canister thingy, right?"

"Well yes, but how did you even know about _that_?"

Elizabeta gave a nervous laugh. "Well I'd rather not go into details about that.." She said awkwardly.

_* points camera to boy with blond hair* Ole Lee wants to ask the Rod man if he plays any sports._

"I actually don't play any sports, but people tell me all the time that I should play baseball because I have good hand/eye coordination...I have yet to see this."

"Oh I know! How about we go to a batting cage one day so you can see how good you're hand/eye coordination is?"

"That sound's perfect."

_And from all of us, in the big box there is real rabbit fur and petrified wood and some great lemon cookies, a rock with some form of glyph writing and two little stone turtles. Noe's apple green and the other is a nice blue._

"Well we thank you for everything, especially the lemon cookies."

"Oh and the box itself. I know my Mickey will love it. Even though it's just a box." Elizabeta said and gave a small shrug. "Anyways, thank you all for sending something in, come back anytime. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have."

"We are very nice people." Roderich said.

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

**A/N Trying to speed up the process because I'm still backed up with questions, and I have like, 3 more to do. So if you guys would be so kind as to cool your jets for a second with the questions, that would be great. At least until I catch up, then you can keep them coming, but until then, slow it down before you get a ticket or something.(Haha I always wanted to say that c:)**


	25. Enter! Chaosphoenix!

A/N I'm slightly determined to have this chapter out today, but if it doesn't then I will be a little upset. Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"So we just finished our first week of school and we are so happy for the weekend we just might cry."

"I don't know why, but I just _hate_ the first week of school. It's just getting syllabi singed, getting to know everyone in the class, deciding if there should be assigned seating in the class or not, that stupid expectation assembly, and then hearing it again from the other teachers. It's just so annoying."

"But enough of our rambling, welcome to the 24th segment of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!'" Elizabeta greeted.

"We've already had to tell our classmates and teachers who we were, so I guess it wouldn't be that bad to say it at least one more time for you all to know it. I'm Roderich and this is my beautiful girlfriend Elizabeta." Roderich said next.

"Okay no time to waste because we're tired, but we are still going out on our date tonight, so we are totally gonna need a nap before that. So! This segment's questions are brought to you by Chaosphoenix08, and they say,

_Yes! I have a few questions:_

_Roderich, do you play the violin? I think you would look awesome playing the violin._

"I do in fact play violin. I also play Harmonica, Clarinet, and a little bit of Guitar. Antonio is still teaching me how to play and I think it's coming together rather smoothly."

_What is your guys' personal advice for surviving a zombie apocalypse?_

"I'd recommend stocking up on Nutella because that's important. And carry around a bat, because a bat can't run out of bullets." Elizabeta said.

"Oh make camp somewhere high with a lot of camouflage, like in a treehouse. Unless zombies can climb, then that would be sort of bad."

_And_

_Do either of you like sewing? It's a surprisingly fun hobby. _

"I can sew, but I wouldn't really say it's a hobby for me because I'm more of a knitter. I love to knit. I could probably knit a scarf from here to China if I wanted, but I'm not gonna because that would be a rather long scarf, and who would want to keep a scarf _that_ long?"

"I only sew for when there's an emergency, like a hole in my cardigan. That's a crisis. However, if I actually took the time to actually sew something, then it would probably become a hobby because I do enjoy it from time to time."

_Also, internet tuna fish sandwiches for both of you! And a non-internet dinosaur (your choice of species). I'm not sure how the non-internet dinosaur will get to you, but mention on your episode when it does!_

"S-So you mean that there's a strong possibility that there could be a Herbivorous in my backyard?" Roderich asked.

"Hey, I think I can see it from here." Elizabeta said as she looked out the window.

Instantly Roderich hopped out of bed and ran out the room.

Elizabeta sighed as she got up. "You just _had_ to get him an Herbivorous." She said and grabbed the camera to follow him outside.

"Elizabeta, you have to pet him, he's such a gentle giant." Roderich said petting the dinosaur.

"Have you got a name for him yet?" She asked and reached up to gently pet him.

"Mozart. Mozart Herbivorous, I've had that name stuck in my head for my pet dinosaur ever since I was 6."

The herbivorous couldn't be more than 7 feet. His long neck made up most of his height, and he was a lovely shade of teal, with a disarming smile.

"Aw, he's so adorable." Elizabeta said petting him more.

"He is, isn't he? I knew I was going to have a pet dinosaur one day. I didn't know how, but I was going to get one, and I did. Life is great."

Elizabeta smiled softly. "Well if you happy, then I'm happy. Thank you Chaosphoenix08 for sending something in and for giving my boyfriend the pet of his dreams, come back anytime you like. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have."

"We are very nice people." Roderich said.

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N Ta-Da~ _Two_, count 'em, _two_ segments in one day. I'm on fire. I can't say I'll be uploading another one today after this one but I'll totally try~


	26. Welcome Back Skyfeather!

A/N Segment 25. Let's do this shit. Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"I didn't think a dog and a dinosaur would get along so well." Elizabeta spoke as she watched Mickey settle comfortably into Mozart.

"It is rather strange."

"What? Seeing a dog and a dinosaur getting along?"

"No, walking Mozart. No one really has a pet dinosaur because they're all, extinct." Roderich said, whispering the last part so Mozart couldn't hear.

"Anyways, welcome to the 25th segment of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!'" Elizabeta greeted.

"For the 25th time, I'm Roderich and this is my girlfriend Elizabeta." Roderich said next.

"Moving on," Elizabeta said picking up the paper. "We just got a letter." She sung.

"We just got a letter." Roderich sung behind her.

"We just got a letter."

"We wonder who it's from."

Elizabeta smiled and opened the letter. "Oh it's from Skyfeather227, and she says,

_Hey! It's me again! -sends more Nutella-_

_How's it going? Back at school are we? Stupid tests are occupying my thoughts and stressing me out D:_

"Preaching to the choir on that one." The two spoke together.

_But enough about me! Back to you lovely people! :D My first question: What do you think of your Nyo (genderbent) selves? I think that both are very pretty/handsome._

"A female version of me? I would think that she's rather...attractive."

Elizabeta nodded in agreement. "I'd do her. However _my _genderbent would be like the meaning of 'sex', don't you think?"

Roderich nodded in agreement. "I'd do him."

_Second: Since it's winter now, and really cold, what do you do to stay warm?_

"Oh! I know, Mickey come here." Elizabeta called.

Mickey came over on Roderich's side and he picked him up, giving him to Elizabeta.

Suddenly, Elizabeta stuffed Mickey under her shirt and Mickey poked his head out.

"Nice and cozy. I don't know about you Roderich, but Mickey and I are rather warm."

"You know that's okay, I have sweaters, and blankets, and Mozart. Right Mozart?"

Mozart lazily looked up before letting his head gently go back down.

"I'll take that as a yes."

_Lastly: Any favorite mythological animal? I personally love the Pheonex. (That's how it's spelt right?)_

"P-H-O-E-N-I-X." They spelled together.

"My favorite mythological creature is the Mermaid because they spend all their time in the water, and they just keep swimming, and they are absolutely beautiful. Then again, who's to say that they're mythical? I mean we don't know much about water, don't you tell me they don't exist."

"Obviously Eliza wanted to be a Mermaid when she grew up."

"Well they're amazing creatures."

"Anyways, my favorite mythological creature is the Pegasus. They are so beautiful and majestic. Not to the best way to travel."

"Obviously Roderich wanted a Pegasus as a child."

"Well they seemed useful to have."

_Nice talking with you again! -sends more cake as well- Love you guys!_

"We love you too." They said at the same time.

"Huh, we said a lot of things together this segment." Elizabeta said softly stroking Mickey as he slept in her shirt.

"I thought that too, but I thought it was just me." Roderich spoke afterwards and grabbed the cake, then the Nutella.

"Well thank you for coming back Skyfeather, come back anytime. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have."

"We are very nice people." Roderich said.

"And remember send all the stuff!" Elizabeta said quietly while pumping her fist in the air softly.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N Ta-Da~ Thanks for sending something in again Skyfeather, hope you liked it c: Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs :3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^


	27. Enter! Watermelon-Lover!

A/N _A-tten-tion!_ From now on, I am **closing** the submits, _for now_. I am seriously backing up on questions and they just keep pouring in, and I barely have time to write, and I just came back from out of town, and ughhh! It gets rather frustrating from time to time because stories like this is such high demand and what not, so please try to be considerate to the Mon, thanks~ ^-^ And thanks for sending love.

* * *

"Well it's just before dawn, and we're making this before school."

"Why did you even want to make this before school?"

"Because we never did it before? Anyways, welcome! To the 26th episode of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!'" Elizabeta greeted happily.

"I'm tired and the girl sitting next to me is really lucky that I decided to get a head start this early in the morning." Roderich said flatly.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm Elizabeta and the tired guy sitting next to me is my boyfriend Roderich. He isn't much of a morning person." She said, whispering the last part.

"Can we please just start this already? You are wasting up my extra sleep."

"Fine, fine. Getting this segment on a roll, these questions were brought to you by Watermelon-Lover853, and she says,

_Hey Despicable Magenta Bunnies!_

_In a shoe, you will find a yellow gift bag. In that gift bag are fake mustache, bowties, and bananas! (the bowties and bananas are real...)_

"See? Someone sent you breakfast. Aren't they great?" Elizabeta said leaning over to grab the yellow gift bag out of her shoe.

"Aww, I wish Mozart was over here, I would have loved to put a bowtie and mustache on him." Roderich spoke as he peeled a banana.

"He would have looked rather dapper."

"Indeed."

_I have a question for you both: What REALLY annoys you to no end? Like sagging, for example, IT IS NOT COOL, WOULD IT KILL YOU TO:_

_A. PULL UP YOUR PANTS_

_B. GET A BELT_

_C. GET PANTS THAT ACTUALLY FIT YOU_

_Sorry I lost my composure there..._

"That's alright. Anyways, I absolutely hate it when I drop my phone. It's like the most traumatizing thing, seriously. Rule number 1 to life: Clumsy people should _not_ have iPhones, and I don't know why I have one, but my phone is my freaking life. So when I drop it, I sort of die a little inside, and it annoys the crap out of me when I see that stupid long crack up the side of my phone _every morning_."

"Well unlike her, my iPhone so free of cracks it still looks brand new, and I've had it for a year. However, something that annoys me to no end is when Bella and Antonio are sitting behind you in Chemistry, and they talk as if their lives depended on it. They sat behind me every morning of my freshman year and just _talked_. They didn't care if they got sent to Hetalia Alternative Classroom, if they got yelled at by the teacher, or if they had after school detention, they talked. And every time I told them to shut up, they'd have these sad faces, and big green eyes, and it made me feel like jerk, and bad person. That semester made me angry to no end, I didn't even know what to do anymore. But we all made up, and now something that annoys me to no end is Gilbert. True story."

_Anyways, what languages can you speak fluently?_

"Um besides Hungarian and English, I know a little of many different languages, but not many of them I am fluent in at all. However, I would say I'm on the verge of being fluent in German because I've taken it since middle school."

"Besides German and English, I'm fluent in Spanish, I know a lot of Italian, and believe it or not, I know a little of Hungarian."

"Are serious right now?"

He nodded. "How about I teach you more German, and you teach me more Hungarian?"

Elizabeta grinned. "It's a deal."

_And Roderich, I can play two songs on the piano, but I don't know the keys or sheet music or anything like that. Would it be easier, do you think, if I learned them?_

"To be honest, I'm not really sure, but I do think it would be easier. And I'm saying that because I think that if you learned the sheet music and what keys the song is played in; it wouldn't be a constant guessing game of if you're playing the right keys, if you're playing the right cords, if you're in the right key signature because it's already there on the sheet music."

_Elizabeta: As for your frying pans, do you use them as weapons and cooking? Do you ever need new ones?_

"Well since I live alone and stuff, I do use them for weapons in case if someone wants to try to steal my Nutella. That is a problem, and you will be hit in the face with my biggest cast iron skillet."

"That is a rather heavy skillet for all of you who didn't know. I hit my head on it once, and I nearly had a concussion."

"As for me ever needing new ones, I haven't gotten any new ones since I was like, 12, I think. But I know they're will be a time where I would need a new pan or two."

_ TA-TA, *waves fanatically while wearing a mustache and bowtiee*_

Yet another girl stood outside the window, waving happily whilst wearing a fake mustache and bowtie. Roderich and Elizabeta slowly waved back and the girl grinned, then ran off in the early dawn.

"Okay, that was like the 2nd time happening. What? Do you guys just keep track of my house or something? I mean you wave at me from outside my window, you send me Nutella all the time, and you send me weird questions, and...oh. Never mind."

Roderich sighed. "Just, finish would you?"

"Sure thing cutie. Thanks again to Watermelon-Lover, come back anytime. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have."

"We are very nice people." Roderich said.

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N Again, after this one, no more sending in stuff until I open it back up, understood?

Thanks for understanding,  
Skipp :)


	28. Enter! StarrySkyDrops!

A/N Alright, another segment. Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"I hate school." Roderich and Elizabeta said together.

"Not getting an education, but school itself. It's just so..."

"Hateful." Elizabeta finished for him.

He sighed. "That."

"But enough of our ranting, welcome! To the 27th segment of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!'" Elizabeta greeted.

"I'm Roderich, and this is my girlfriend Elizabeta."

"Plot twist: We have questions."

"I didn't see that coming at all."

"I bet you didn't. They come from StarrySkyDrops, and she says

_Hay y'all! U guys rock like totally! In case you're wondering, I am NOT Feliks._

_Question tiem!_

_1. What is the scariest/goriest thing you've seen. For me, it was Cupcakes (MLP). I am now scared of Pinkie Pie *shudders*._

"Probably when I was little, and I got on my first rollercoaster, and I sat in the front. When we were at the very top, I peeked over the edge and saw that drop, I fainted. True story." Roderich said nodding.

"So you're afraid of rollercoasters?"

He scoffed. "No, I love them now."

"Well as for me the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life would be my parents walking out on me. And I know, I know, it's rather sentimental and stuff but it's true. I said something I regret saying, mom said fine, my next door neighbor became my guardian, and my parents left, and they haven't been back in 6 years." She said giving a begrudging shrug.

"Where do you think they are now?"

"Umm, I'll be right back." Elizabeta said and ran out the room a few seconds later she came back, a paper in her hand.

"Well on this light bill it says that it was last paid in Australia."

"Australia?"

"I told you they were nomadic, they move around a lot." She told him quietly.

"You want to move on don't you?"

She barely nodded.

_2. Watch Cupcakes if you haven't seen it. It should have the two brightly colored ponies for the thumbnail._

_3. What's your least favorite part of summer vacation?_

"My least favorite part of summer vacation is when is when it ends."

"Roderich, we are not going to have church in here because you just preached to the choir so hard just a second ago I felt it in my soul."

"Oh my God, that was incredibly original."

Elizabeta chuckled. "Got off the noggin."

That is all. Expect more from me soon.

"Wait, if this is the end of the segment then where did this magic ball come from?" Roderich asked picking up a glowing, blue, sphere.

"Hmm.." Elizabeta mumbled and flipped over the paper. "Aha!"

_HOLY SHITT! I TOTES FORGOT TO SEND YOU STUFF!_

_I have a magic ball of MAGIC. Open it up and you will be transported to WHEREVER THE HELL YOU WANT TO GO._

_I am sending you this because you rock. 4 realz. No need for questions._

_That is all._

"No, you rock. You just sent us a freaking transport orb, okay? It's like the TARDIS, in sphere form. And to top it all off, you can go wherever you want to go, like—"

"Like Australia?" Roderich interrupted looking down at the orb.

Elizabeta paled. "Anywhere, except for there." She said quietly.

That made him look up at her. "Why not?" He spoke rather sharply.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." She said just as sharply as him.

"Fine. Thank you StarrySkyDrops for sending something in, come back anytime you'd like. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you all have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have, because we're obviously nice people."

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N Congratulations, you've forced me to write a chap that isn't going to be a segment, that's going to involve some deep AusHun fighting, _and _going to have a set of OC parents...Thank you~ Brace yourself for the next chapter everyone because were going behind the scenes of: _Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!_

Love,

Skipperr~


	29. The Segment That Isn't A Segment

A/N No this isn't a segment, yes you'll be hearing thoughts instead of just actions because it's an _actual chapter, _and yes I think this is my favorite chapter because I like OC parents :3

* * *

After the 27th segment of _Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff! , _Elizabeta sighed and climbed out of bed. "I'm going to go get some Nutella." She mumbled as she headed to the door.

"Not until we talk." Roderich said sternly as he stood up.

Elizabeta laughed bitterly. "What is there to talk about? I told you we're not going to Australia, and I don't want to talk about why right now."

"Well when are we going to talk about why?"

She shrugged. "Probably never."

"That isn't funny."

"Who said anything about being funny?"

Roderich sighed. "Look, I know you want to see your parents. You wouldn't have brought them up like you did if you didn't want to."

"Okay, so I want to see them again, why does that even matter?"

Roderich stared at her incredulously. "Why does it matter? It matters because you haven't seen them in 6 years. It matters because you're too stubborn to actually take the chance of seeing them again and making things right."

"No, it's not because I'm stubborn. I would _love _to take the chance of seeing them again and making things right."

"Well if you're not stubborn then why won't you go and see them?" Roderich yelled at her.

"Because as soon as I make up with them I know that I'll stay with them and that means I would leave you! That's why I don't want to see them because I don't want to leave you alone!" She screamed.

Roderich looked at her, and noticed the tears that started to collect at the rims of her eyes. He pulled her close as she buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

"You know, your happiness is all I care about." He told her quietly.

"But I'm happy with you Roderich." She told him and sniffled.

"You'd be happier with your parents."

"But—"

"No buts. All I want is for you to be happy, even if it means leaving me to be with your parents. Now would you at least visit them for me?"

She hesitated for a minute before sighing. "Fine. Get some clothes together, we're probably gonna stay the night."

Roderich gave a small smile to her and gently kissed her forehead. "Thank you. I'll be right back." He said and made it out the room, then out the front door.

* * *

"Ready?" Elizabeta asked grabbing the orb.

Roderich nodded as he slipped on his backpack. "Ready." He answered.

Elizabeta smiled softly at him.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing, you just look like you're 10 with your book bag on." She said laughing a bit.

Roderich frowned as he crossed his arms. "I do not look 10 with a book bag on."

"Now you look like 7."

Before he could say anything else, he just sighed. "Can we please just get a move on with this?"

"Fine, fine. So, how do we work this thing?" She said looking at the orb.

"Oh give me that." Roderich said taking the orb.

"Try telling it where you want to go." Elizabeta suggested.

"Good idea. Um, take us to Elizabeta's parents in Australia?" He said.

A few seconds later, the orb cracked open, revealing a blinding white light.

"Jesus that's a bright light." Elizabeta mumbled shielding her eyes.

Roderich offered his hand to her and she wordlessly grabbed it.

A few minutes later, they were sucked into the orb, and disposed from a portal from the sky. Elizabeta clung to Roderich as they free fell from the sky and into sand.

Roderich groaned as he sat up and placed a hand on Elizabeta's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She sat up holding her head. "Yeah, I'm okay." Elizabeta spoke looking around. She picked up a handful of sand and watched it blow off into the wind.

"Well I think we're in Australia."

"And we're in the Outback too." Elizabeta commented as she stood up and dusted herself off. She pulled Roderich up as she continued to look around.

"So you're parents are in the Outback? Why didn't they pick a city on the coast and not somewhere where it's blazing hot?" Roderich mumbled as he fanned himself.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes as she kept looking off in a far distance, she saw a large tent and a car. "There, I think that's where my parents are. Come on." She said and grabbed his hand, pulling him off to the direction of the tent and the car.

It was a little over a mile when they reached it. There was a large green tent, a fire pit, and a black jeep parked on the side of the tent.

"You think this is it?" Roderich asked her quietly.

She nodded as she let go of his hand to slowly walk over to the tent.

Elizabeta looked through the small, plastic window on the tent. There was a man, with brown hair, gazing down at the book in front of him. And then there was the woman, who sat on the air mattress, focused on the scarf she was knitting. Brown hair, green eyes, much like Elizabeta. In fact, she looked just like Elizabeta, just older.

Her mother and father.

Elizabeta paled as her breath grew heavy. "I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this." She whispered over and over to herself as her legs shook and fell backwards on the ground, crawling away from the tent.

The man in the tent herd shuffling outside and looked up from his book. "Did you hear that?" He asked the woman on the air mattress.

The woman looked up sighing. "Daniel, you worry too much. It was probably just another Bilby." She said and went back to knitting.

The man, Daniel, shook his head. "I'll going to check just in case." He said and cautiously went out the tent. When he went outside, he didn't expect a girl that looked like his daughter being comforted by a young man with resplendent violet eyes.

Daniel approached the two. "Are you two lost?" He asked slowly.

Elizabeta looked up at the man. And her green eyes met his brown ones after 6 years. "Dad." She said quietly before launching herself at him and burring her face in his shirt, crying.

At first Daniel was stunned, but when she said 'Dad', it was all clear. This _was _his daughter, Elizabeta Héderváry. He hugged her tightly. "My baby girl Elizabeta, it's been so long since I saw you. I missed you so much." He told her softly as he stroked her hair.

Elizabeta looked up at him wiping her eyes. "Is Mom still mad at me?" She asked.

Daniel shook his head. "She missed you as much as I missed you."

She sniffled. "Really?"

He nodded. "She's in there, let's go and see about her."

Elizabeta simply nodded as she obeyed her father and followed him to the tent.

Daniel stopped abruptly, and turned back to Roderich. "Are you coming as well?" He asked him sternly.

Roderich paused for a moment. Elizabeta's father was lean and tone. He was about a whole foot and a half taller than Elizabeta as well. He found it rather peculiar and scary how he could go from someone so gentle and caring to firm and protective.

"Well?" Daniel sternly asked again.

"Dad, you're scaring him." Elizabeta said walking over to Roderich and grabbing his hand. "Don't worry, I would never bring you someone that you wouldn't approve of." She told her father.

Daniel laughed softly as he gently patted her head. "That's my girl. You haven't changed one bit have you?" He asked her.

"Well besides growing up, I don't think so." She said with a shrug.

"Daniel, you've been out here forever, what's going—" The woman that was once in the tent stopped her sentence as soon as she looked at Elizabeta.

As soon as her and her mother's eyes met, Elizabeta's throat ran dry and tears started to collect once again. "Hi, M-Mom." She finally said.

Elizabeta's mother hesitated for a moment before walking over to her daughter and pulling her in a tight embrace.

"I'm so, so, sorry Mom. I don't hate you and I don't hate dad either, I love you both and I missed you so much. I'm sorry I'm not as nomadic as you guys too. I just wanted to live somewhere longer than 4 years." She whispered.

"Don't be sorry, it was wrong of us to leave you, even if you could take care of yourself at that 10. I should have called, made sure you were okay, but I was too angry and so heartbroken I didn't even bother...God I missed you so much Elizabeta." She said and held her daughter tighter as tears streamed down her face.

"Elise please, you're going to give yourself a headache with all the crying you doing." Daniel warned his wife.

"You as well Elizabeta." Both Roderich and Daniel said simultaneously.

Daniel looked over at the young man, a small hint of a smile on his face. "I see that you're aware of the headaches she has after crying, she gets that from her mother, as you can see."

"Apples never fall far from the tree." Roderich commented.

Daniel laughed softly. "What's your name?"

"Roderich Edelstein."

Elise looked up, brushing the tears away in her eyes. "D-Did you say Edelstein?" She asked and sniffled.

"Yes ma'am."

"You wouldn't happen to be related to...Alexander Edelstein, would you?"

Roderich looked at her surprisingly. "Yes ma'am, he was my father."

Elise's chest deflated. "Was?"

"He and my mother passed away in a plane crash a few years back."

Slowly she approached him, a soft smile on her face. "Your father, played at our wedding."

"Really? I-I didn't even know he played at weddings."

She nodded and grabbed his hand. "Come inside, I'll tell you all about it." Elise said and pulled him inside the tent, Elizabeta and Daniel right behind them.

"I knew there was something strange about you. You look just like your father, glasses and everything, except that strange curl in your hair." She said and flicked it.

"Well I got my curl from my mother, and my eyesight. I don't really need glasses, they're just frames." Roderich said laughing a bit.

"How did he end up playing for you guys' wedding?" Elizabeta asked sitting on the air mattress.

Elise sat down, then Roderich, and Daniel pulled up a chair.

"Well, your father and I were talking things over about the wedding in a diner early in the morning, trying to figure out who would play for the wedding and the reception. Then Roderich's father comes up to us, telling us how he overheard what we were talking about and said he wouldn't mind doing it at all."

"We went to the same university, but he lived on another campus, so we didn't see each other much after the wedding and graduation...He was incredibly generous, an incredible piano player, and he always smelled like tobacco and chocolate." Daniel spoke next.

"That's the same thing I smelled growing up with him. He must have always smelled like that." Roderich said smiling softly.

"Your father was an amazing man." Elise said and sighed contently.

Daniel stubbly cleared his throat.

Then she sighed. "But he wasn't as amazing as my husband." She said a little flatly.

"How did you meet Roderich, Elizabeta?" Daniel asked her.

"We met around Christmas, and I heard Roderich play. After that, we sort of just, connected."

"Oh really?"

"Yes Daddy."

"And has he been treating you right since then?"

"Yes Daddy."

Daniel then cast a dirty glare at Roderich. "He better." He said lowly.

Finally, Elizabeta noticed something new about her father. "Dad, you grew your hair out." She said and ran her hand through the curly brown ponytail that he tossed over his shoulder.

"Well every time I want to cut it, I could never find a pair of scissors, so I just let it grow. It's surprisingly easy to control. I don't see why you two complain about it so much."

"Let's start with the fact that it actually takes time for us to actually do it, instead of throwing it in a ponytail like most people." Elise grumbled.

"Then our hair is twice as long as yours." Elizabeta said next, and re did his hair so that he had pigtails.

* * *

"So how's school Eliza?" Elise asked as she stirred up the soup over the open fire.

"I hate it." Elizabeta said grimacing.

"So are you not doing well in it?"

"I never said that."

"A's & B's?"

"Always."

She smiled. "How's Ms. Velez doing?"

"Ms. Velez?" Roderich repeated.

"She's my next door neighbor and legal guardian. She's alright, she still calls me every day to check on me."

"And Gilbert and his little brother?"

Elizabeta smiled softly. "They're doing just fine."

"Good, good. Too bad I couldn't see them, they should have come with you." She spoke looking into the soup. Suddenly her head popped back up. "Elizabeta, how did you and Roderich even get here?"

"Well you see Mrs. Héderváry," Roderich started as he reached in his pocket to pull out the orb, but before he could Elizabeta kicked him.

"All we know is that it was long and gruesome, and we'd rather not talk about it." Elizabeta said quickly.

Elise blinked. "Well alright, but how do you expect to get all the way back to The States?"

"We'll think of something." She said glaring at her boyfriend.

At that moment, Daniel came back, a grocery bag in his hand as he hopped out the car. "So they didn't have any of that Chopped Onion seasoning you always put in your food, so I got you Crushed Red Pepper."

Elise looked at him disgruntledly. "Why?"

"Because the Crushed Red Pepper looked like the Chopped Onion so I thought it would be a nice substitute."

"Just because something looks the same does not make it a substitute. Think of it like this, if you had a twin, who was a baker, and he told you that you didn't have to go hunting tonight, he'll be your substitute, does that make him a substitute?"

"Well no, just because he looks like me does not mean we can do the same—Oh." Daniel finally said in understanding.

"Just stick with hunting, I'll do the cooking, alright?"

"Of course dear." He mumbled before plopping on the ground tiredly.

Elizabeta smiled at her parents. Even after 6 years, her father still didn't know a thing about cooking, and her mother was still concerned about her education.

'Some things just never change.' She thought.

Maybe she should stay with them. She wouldn't have those nightmares about them being dead because she'll be with them. Besides, over the years she's developed wanderlust. Of course living in California was a journey in itself, but the desire to travel to places she's never been was so overwhelming and thrilling.

Perhaps she really was just as nomadic as her parents.

"Careful Roderich, the soup is very hot." Elise said passing a bowl off to Roderich.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." He told her politely.

Then there was Roderich. Polite, respectful, musically inclined Roderich. Amazing, supportive, brilliant Roderich. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't know where she'd be. It would have been a definite fact that she wouldn't be having dinner with her parents after 6 years, that's for sure. If only she could stay with her parents & and her boyfriend...

"How's traveling going you guys?" She asked her parents.

"It's alright. There are so many places that are still undiscovered, and that bothers me. The thrill of living somewhere for such a long time is the most tedious thing there is. Why not travel and see the world?" Elise spoke mindlessly ask she made a bowl of soup for her husband.

"Will you guys ever settle down and come back home?"

Daniel leaned up, a small smile on his face. "Don't worry Lizzie, we'll be back soon."

"You said the exact same thing 6 years ago." Elizabeta said under her breath.

But of course it wouldn't be that easy. She either had to choose one or the other.

.

.

.

Later on in the evening, while getting ready for bed, Elizabeta said she was sleeping in between her parents without argument. Her parents had no choice but to let their 16-year-old daughter sleep in between them. Roderich however, had no problem sleeping on the floor of the tent; until Elise refused of that and told him to sleep next to Daniel. And strangely but comfortably, they all fit on the air mattress. One by one, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Lizzie, come on, get up. We're going out for lunch and you have to get cleaned up." Her mother said, gently shaking her.

"Mom, just like 5 more minutes." She mumbled turning over.

"Elizabeta, I'm serious. Get up right now." She said sternly.

After more protest, Elizabeta finally sat up rubbing her eyes.

Elise smiled warmly at her. "Good afternoon."

Her narrowed her eyes and got off the mattress to retrieve her bag.

"We're back." Daniel said coming back in with Roderich in tow.

"Good afternoon." Elise and Daniel said to each other and traded a soft kiss.

"Good afternoon." Roderich said to Elizabeta and softly kissed her cheek.

Elizabeta sighed. "Roderich, it's okay to kiss me in front of parents." She said leaning close to him.

Suddenly, Daniel grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Roderich. "Lizzie, go take a bath with mommy." He said and pushed her out the tent.

Elizabeta stumbled out the tent. She leaned up and stomped her foot childishly.

"Stop throwing a tantrum and get in the car, I'd like to take a bath if you don't mind." Her mother said, getting in the car seat.

She mumbled something under breath before going around to the passenger's seat and crawling inside.

"Where are we even going to take a bath mom?" Elizabeta asked after a few minutes of silent driving.

"Well, there's an oasis not far from where we set up camp, about 4 miles out. And Alice Springs is about 10 miles from where we are, so we aren't out of reach from anything at all."

A beat of silence.

She sighed. "Your father is still protective of you, I know that, but–"

"Why is he so protective of me? I mean I know he's doing a daddy's job and stuff, but doesn't he know I'm 16, and I can take care of myself?" Elizabeta ranted.

"Oh he's known that you could take care of yourself ever since he laid eyes on you, and it bothers him. He just wants to be there for you even though you have everything under control. He will never see you as a girl that can take care of herself, let alone an adult. He'll always see that 3 hour old baby wrapped up in a pink blanket sleeping soundly. Hell, I even see you as that little kid that used to come home with leaves tangled in their hair after playing outside, but I can understand that you're growing up. You are Daniel's little girl, and he is going to have an _extremely_ hard time seeing you grow up." She explained and parked the car in front of the foliage oasis.

Elizabeta sighed hopping out of the car and walking alongside her mother. "Fine, I understand. But can't you talk to him and tell him to calm down or something?"

Elise led the way the whole time, leading her to a river with a beautiful cascade waterfall. She smiled a bit at the scene she's seen many times before, and turned back to her daughter. "Of course not, that's something you'll have to talk to him about alone." She replied and stared stripping out of her clothes.

Elizabeta followed her suit and sighed. "Alright, but you don't have a problem with it, do you?"

"Not one bit, Roderich is a sensible young man. Nice and polite as well. Not to mention he seems like the type of person to wait." She replied and started scrubbing off.

"What do you mean wait?" She asked looking at her strangely.

"Well, wait to have sex until you're married." She spoke with a simple shrug and continued scrubbing off.

Elizabeta paled. "Uh-oh." She mumbled.

Elise turned to her. "What was that uh-oh for Eliza? I didn't like the sound of it." She said and narrowed her eyes.

The other gave a nervous chuckle. "Well you see, about this whole 'waiting' situation—"

It was Elise's turn to pale. "Oh God, please do not tell me—"

"Mom, I am so, so sorry. I mean we were together for 6 months at the time, it was protected, consensual, and we were each others first. Just, please don't be mad at me again." She pleaded.

Elise stood in the water speechless for a moment, but kept her composure. "Although I am a little disappointed that you didn't wait sooner, I am glad you still trust me enough to tell me things like this even after 6 years. You can tell me things like this Elizabeta, and I'll be more than happy to talk to you about them. It's how mother/daughter relationships bloom, right?"

Elizabeta smiled a bit. "Right."

"Listen, just always have protection, stay safe, don't let it affect anything education wise, and don't get pregnant. But above all, _don't_, for the love of God, _don't_ mention this to your father. He will have a cow, duck, chicken, and just about every other farm animal."

Elizabeta smiled softly. "I promise. Oh and mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

"Eliza are you going to eat your fries?" Roderich asked her as soon as they were set on the table.

Elizabeta glared at him. "Why didn't you just order extra fries?"

"Why would I order more fries when I already knew that you weren't going to eat your fries with your Mac & Cheese?"

She slid the basket of fries over to him. "Here, take my fries, but I am taking one of your chicken tenders. That seems like a fair enough trade." Elizabeta spoke, grabbing a chicken tender.

"Fine, fine." He simply said and pulled basket over to him.

"Eliza, how long were you and Roderich planning on staying?" Daniel asked.

"Actually we were going to leave tonight; since we have school on Monday. But I was wondering if I…If I could stay with you guys." She asked quietly.

"Oh sweetheart, of course you can stay." Elise spoke and placed a hand on top of hers.

Elizabeta looked over to Roderich, who was looking out the window, and instantly she wanted to take back what she said. She tried to say it, struggling to find the words to say. A small whimper came from her and everyone turned to her.

"Something wrong?" Her father asked.

Now she could do it. She could tell them she changed her mind. All she had to do was talk.

This was her chance to talk.

_Talk._

_TALK!_

"Nothing's wrong, I'm okay." She finally said before exhaling long, and shakily.

Roderich looked down and back out the window, and Elizabeta refused to look back over to him for the rest of lunch.

* * *

"It was a pleasure meeting you Roderich. If we ever cross paths again, you have to play the piano for me." Elise said holding him tight.

"You can hold me to that if you want Mrs. Héderváry." Roderich spoke quietly before squirming out of her hold, only to bump into Daniel.

"Be safe getting home Edelstein."

"Yes sir, I will."

"You did a nice job looking after my daughter in this pass year, and for that, I owe you."

Roderich smiled softly. "Well I'd do anything for her, she was 's all I had and; . sShe's a truly amazing girl."

Daniel matched his smile. "Another thing she gets from her mother. Goodbye Edelstein."

"Goodbye Mr. Héderváry." Was the last thing he said before leaving out of the tent.

Elizabeta was sitting near the fire pit, gazing into the soft embers. She looked over at Roderich. "Ready?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm—have you been crying?" He asked looking at her carefully.

She chuckled. "Don't be silly Roderich. Now come on let's go." She said and grabbed his hand.

They didn't go very far before Roderich said, "You don't have to walk me the full mile, and I don't want you walking back so far in the night."

"Oh…Well, I guess this is it." She said, trying her best to casually shrug.

Roderich casually shrugged back. "I guess it is…You know, I am really going to miss you Eliza." He said quietly.

Elizabeta launched herself at him and laid her head on his shoulder like she always did. "I'm going to miss you too Roderich. I'm sorry, for choosing them over you." She whispered.

He laughed quietly. "What are you sorry for? Don't be sorry. At least you still have them, so be grateful for that. I'll be alright, and I'll get along just fine. I'll even help Gilbert get along if you want me to."

She looked up at him and sniffled. "Really?"

"Okay, maybe that was a little impractical. I'll _try _to help Gilbert get along if you want me to."

She giggled a bit. "I'm gonna miss that cute sense of humor too." Elizabeta said quietly and hugged him tighter.

Roderich hesitated for a moment. "I-I should be going, it's getting darker by the minute, and I've got school in the morning."

"Oh, right…Goodbye Roderich, I love you."

"I love you more." He said and kissed her forehead.

She looked up at him. "Kiss me hard before you go."

"Elizabeta!" Her mother called after her, her father in tow.

"Mom, dad, what are you—?"

"We thought it be best if you stayed with Roderich." She said.

"But why would you guys think that?"

"Well in full honesty, it was more of my idea," Daniel said handing over her things. "After thinking it over, I came into painful realization. I noticed that you need him more than you need us, and he needs you more than anything. You are needed in more important parts of the world with different people, and we understand that. _I_ understand that. We won't ever be too far out of reach from you, so you don't have to worry about us, okay?"

"Oh daddy." She said and ran over to her father's arms. "Thank you for understanding."

"Alright, alright. It's getting late, and you have school in the morning young lady. Kiss me and your father so you two can get home." Elise said.

Elizabeta embraced her mom and kissed her cheek. "By mommy. I love you."

"I love you too. You have our numbers, call us whenever you need something."

She nodded, and leaned over to kiss her father's cheek. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too. Now get home, I can't miss you if you're still here."

Laughing she went back to Roderich's side.

"You keep taking care of my daughter Edelstein, and consider us even."

"Daddy, what are you talking about?" She asked.

"It's nothing, let's just go home." Roderich said taking the orb out of his pocket. "Take us home." He said and the orb cracked open, revealing the blinding white light, and they were sucked into the orb.

"Did that really just happen?" Elise and Daniel asked each other at the same time.

Roderich and Elizabeta came out of a portal above Elizabeta's bed and the flopped on it, laughing a bit as they bounced on the bed.

"Oh it's good to be home." Elizabeta said stretching.

"I can stay over here tonight, right?" Roderich asked looking up at her.

"I think you have a uniform over here that I washed, so you can if you want."

"Good because I am tired." He said slipping out his clothes and reaching out of his bag to get his pajamas.

Elizabeta followed suit and slipped on her nightgown and crawled under the covers. Roderich did the same.

He wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled close to him as always. She turned over so that she was facing him.

"You know, you never did kiss me hard, even though you didn't leave."

"Oh, that's right."

"So why haven't you kissed—"

Roderich leaned down and passionately kissed her, pulling her close all the same. Kissing her hard, before they both left for sleep.

* * *

A/N Jesus Crust this took _forever. _I am so glad it's over, but I did enjoy writing it ^-^ Don't forget to review, and segments will continue after this chapter~ It should be up soon actually. I'm finished with finals, I'm on break, and I just got the demo of Microsoft Word 2013, and it gives me a writing boner, it's really great ^.^ So anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and don't forget to review c:

Skipperr~


	30. Enter! Kai!

A/N Merry Belated Christmas and Happy New Year~ And I seriously don't remember where I left off so I'm just gonna start with this one. So, thanks for sending love~ c:

* * *

"We would have made this segment on Christmas, but we were all like, 'no, no. Let's do it for the New Year and we can just have Christmas holiday all to ourselves'." Elizabeta said.

"And that's exactly what we did. And can we just talk about these silk white gloves Eliza got me? _With_ my name embroidered on them?" Roderich said lifting his hands clad in silky white gloves with his first and last name embroidered beautifully at the bottom.

"Actually what we should really be talking about is this infinity ring Roderich got me, with an engraving outside the band that says, 'To Elizabeta with all of my love, Roderich.' And it's for my middle finger. So if I flip someone off it's like saying 'Fuck you to the infinity power.'" Elizabeta said laughing a bit.

"Or to infinity & beyond." Roderich commented.

Elizabeta gasped. "That's even better! Oh! And you guys have got to see what Mickey for Christmas. Mickey!" She called.

In a few seconds, the dachshund puppy came running in the room and over on Roderich's side.

"You do know I'm not you're mother right? I'm _Mozart's Father. _My pet dinosaur, not the composer." Roderich explained to the pup. But Mickey heeded no warning, and just wagged his tail and licked the tip of Roderich's nose.

"By the way, I got Mozart a beret. It has music notes all over it and he just loves it so much. He doesn't even try to take it off."

"Mickey doesn't take off his clothes either. He's just really good at keeping up with him. Anyways, I got him this sweater vest and it's so cute. 'It says Merry Christmas, Ya Filthy Humans', and I just needed to get that for him, and he tries to sleep in it, and I just didn't know he would love it as much as his mama does." Elizabeta said and hugged Mickey.

"But enough about us, and our pets, and Christmas, it was last year anyways." Roderich said shrugging.

"It surely was. And oh how it was a long, challenging, hard year."

"But we're glad you're still here. And for that, we thank you, for the New Year would not have been the same if you didn't get to see it."

"He's right. Thank you for staying strong enough though the year to see the next one. We hope that you are able to see more New Years. If no one else loves or cares, we do."

"_Always_ remember that."

"So, happy New Year my Incredibly Strong Babies. And welcome to the first segment of 2013, the 28th segment of 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!'" Elizabeta finally spoke, reaching for Roderich's hand and lacing it with hers.

Roderich's hand tightened around hers. "Today's questions are brought to you by Kai1412, and she says,"

_Howdy there~_

_So I've been watching you for about five billion segments (or, like, twenty. Whichever). And I must say, you two are fantastic together._

"Thank you because is rather difficult working with Elizabeta."

Elizabeta recoiled. "Excuse you, it's not the easiest thing working with you either Roderich."

"But I do love you."

"Aww, I love you too."

_Alrighty, so down to business. I have a serious question that both of you MUST answer..._

"Oh God, a serious questions, I don't know if I can handle this." Elizabeta said.

"Just try your best."

_Are you ready...?_

"Of course not." She said breathing heavily.

"Just stay calm."

_How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of the tootsie pop?_ _I know, tough, right?_

"…That's it?"

"See? You're getting all worked up over something that wasn't even that big."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Um, to answer your question, the world may never know."

"You want to try to see?" Roderich asked.

"Sure. Hey Admin! Can we have a couple of Tootsie pops?" Elizabeta yelled at the ceiling.

One of the ceiling panels opened up. "Here, have a whole bag." The Admin spoke as she dropped a bag of Tootsie pops in Elizabeta's lap.

She looked up smiling. "Thanks."

The admin narrowed her eyes. "I'm going back to work." She murmured as she closed the ceiling panel.

Elizabeta smiled weakly. "Don't mind her. She's not always that…irritated. She's just like that now because she's under the gun while going through a few things, she'll be okay."

Roderich opened the bag, took out one Tootsie pop for him, one for Elizabeta, and they ripped off the paper.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded and together, they started their experiment.

.

.

.

"So we got to the end, and I got 2, 558." Elizabeta said.

"Really? I got 3,027."

"Well I'm content with that. If the numbers aren't consistent, then really may never know." She concluded with a small shrug.

_Here are sum moar questions:  
_

_Are tears salty or sweet? Yeah, I dunno... I just don't think enough people bother to think about it._

"I don't really know, but I would say salty." Roderich answered.

"Yeah, I'd go with that too." Elizabeta said next.

_What are your favourite emotions?_

"Oh Optimistic is my favorite emotion." Elizabeta said grinning.

"Is 'Ugh' because I tend to feel like that a lot."

_What are your favourite three numbers?_

"Probably 5, 8, and 26. Though I'm not very sure."

"Well my favorite numbers are 42, 13, and 69."

Roderich slightly snickered at that.

_What is your favourite inanimate object?_

"I think my red frying pan. I love that a lot."

"My piano of course."

_If six cats eat six rats in six minutes, how many cats eat 100 rats in 50 minutes?_

"Well if it takes one cat one minute to eat one rat, then you'd need 100 cats…right?"

"Wait then that would be 100 minutes. If one cat can kill a rat in one minute then it would take two to kill 100, so the time can be cut in half, and the 100 rats would be gone."

"…That makes more sense."

_What do you think of Shakespearean Brits?_

"They can do whatever they want. If they want to idolize Shakespeare in a strange manner, then no one's stopping them. No matter how much they praise him."

"Don't you have a Beethoven shrine in the back of your closet?" Elizabeta asked.

"It's in the back of my _father's_ closet, thank you very much." Roderich corrected.

_Also, Why do flutes generate so much spit? I have asked my fellow fluteys and they are baffled. We get spit everywhere and we have no control of it whatsoever, and then the brass players have the audacity to dump there spit out wherever they please. in the middle of class._

"Oh God here we go." Elizabeta murmured.

"I knew I wasn't the only person that felt that way, about the brass players of course. But as for the flute I have no idea on that one, I play Clarinet actually, and that one has more condensation from warm air than spit."

"But I do think Gilbert plays Flute, so he might know a little bit about it." Elizabeta chirped.

_On the topic of flutes, don't you think it's weird how your mouth isn't directly connected to the instrument/where the air goes while playing. Like with the Clarinet or Saxophone it's over the mouthpieces and with the French Horn or the trumpet it's in the mouthpiece. I just thought that that was kind of weird._

"Well I am now convinced the flute is just a special instrument in general."

"So you don't put your mouth on a flute?" Elizabeta asked.

"No. It looks disgusting and awkward, but then again I forget you're in drama." He said flatly.

_On that same topic, Eliza, my band teacher likes anime. Your thoughts? He once drew Vegeta on the board in class one day. Like seriously._

Elizabeta grinned "You have the coolest band ever. Dragon Ball Z was actually one of my very first Shounen anime I ever watched. It's very near and dear to me."

_Yeah. A bunch of this stuff is random. I'm insane like that! _

_In Eliza's bathroom, you will see a very, very, large box labeled tampons. Now, in this box, is not tampons. You will find lots of candies and chocolates. _

"You had me at chocolates. I'll go get the box." Roderich said bounding out of the room and to the bathroom.

_This is just the stuff I'm allergic to or cannot eat due to large metal things inhabiting my mouth (got them right after Halloween...). Also in there is a box of generic brand hazelnut chocolate spread. This is to fool your friends when you tell them it's Nutella but it's not. They'll be horrified. There is also two boxes of Girl Scout cookies, your choice of flavour. Lastly, you will find some My Little Pony things. Tell me what you think of this._

"Hey, she even put Nutella in the box." Roderich said coming back in the room.

"That's not Nutella."

Roderich nearly dropped the jar. "Then what is it?"

Elizabeta laughed loudly. "Oh God that was perfect. Anyways, thank you Kai1412 for sending something in, come back anytime you want. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have."

"We are very nice people." Roderich said.

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile."

* * *

A/N Alright, sorry about this taking a while. And I, the admin, is in fact going through a few things. But don't worry, I've been through things before, I'll get through it c: Because at the end of the day, I'll be stuck doing the thing I was made to do to make me feel better, _writing_. Okay, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leaving a review is chicken soup to my soul and I would appreciate if you'd leave one~

Skipperr c:


	31. Welcome Back A Turtle's Smile!

Okay, this is my last one~ I'm now back open, for more questions to take!Also, a gentle reminder in the bottom A/N^^ Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"Oh my God so can we just talk about how I swear the first day of school was like, yesterday?"

"This school year is going by abnormally fast. We're in second semester already, and it really does seem like yesterday when we were in p.e and Alfred was 'accidentally' hitting me in my head with the basketball." Roderich said thoughtfully.

"But you can't deny the fact that Al is a great guy."

"Very true. Alfred F. Jones is quite the man."

"_However_, this segment is not about school, Roderich getting hit in the head with a basketball, or Al being a great guy. This is about me, finally getting my drivers license." Elizabeta said showing off her drivers license.

"Not to mention its about our senders as well and the things we get from them."

"Yeah, yeah." she murmured as she continued gazing at her drivers license. "You know what this means right? I have to go to a music store and get a bunch of c.d.'s for my car. You know, like I Am Sasha Fierce, The Dutchess, and Unapologetic."

Roderich gave a small smile to her. "Just start the episode." He told her.

"Well you heard him you guys, so, welcome! Welcome to the 29th segment of 'Boredom Kills So Send Us Stuff!'"

"As you all ought to know by now, I'm Roderich and my girlfriend over here is Elizabeta."

"Good news everyone! We have questions, and they come from A Turtle's Smile."

"Hey, she came back."

"That she did, and she says,

_Oh hai, I came back~ like before, I've got questions, as you two tend to get ever so often. So 1) Elizabeta, did you ever go and see your parents in Australia? If you did, what was it like seeing them again?_

Elizabeta smiled softly. "Yeah, me and Roderich went to go and see them a couple of weeks before Christmas, thanks for asking. Seeing them again was like a big rollercoaster ride. You're excited waiting in line and you look at all the people that are on it having fun and you get even more excited because you're gonna be in their shoes soon. But then you get on, climb all the way up to the top, and you peak over the edge. You realize that getting on this ride may have been the worst mistake of your life. And suddenly, you find yourself wanting to crawl under covers and hide for being a chicken and wanting to get off. Then, you drop. Your heart stops, your stomach jumps, and your body is filled with such adrenaline that you don't know what to do but to tremble in fear as you scream for dear life." She said and inhaled shakily.

"Another realization hits once you start to plateau, and go off into the rest of the rollarcoaster adventure: the hard part is over, you can finally enjoy the brilliant twists and turns of the ride…Sorry to make an allegory out that, but that's how it felt after seeing them after 6 years." She said with a small shrug.

_2) Roderich, what were your parents like? Sorry if the question is kinda too much for you.-. I tend to go a little deep with things._

"No need for apologies, curiosity did kill the cat, correct? May my answer be the satisfaction that brought it back." He said simply.

"Whoa you executed that was so perfectly, almost poetically." Elizabeta said smiling a bit.

"I don't know how, but if you say so." Roderich said shrugging.

"Just take the compliment."

Roderich laughed. "Thank you," He said. "Now about my parents, my dad was the strict one. Forced me into music, not that it was a problem. It was only a problem because I didn't have a say, but I was 5 and what say do you really have in that time? He taught me everything he could teach me about music. There were times when he was extremely proud of me, and other times when he was so mad at me that he nearly locked me in the music room to practice a piece that was difficult to me…Until my mother came to get me as soon as he went to sleep." He said chuckling at the memory.

"Yes, my farther was very hard on me but had he not I wouldn't be the person I am today, so I'm grateful. Now my mother on the other hand, was a completely different person. She was soft hearted and had a bubbly spirit. She was kind and caring and loved babies. Now when I say she loved babies, I mean she would just love to burp them, and hold them, and rock them to sleep. She just adored being a motherly figure to babies. Actually, I when I was 13, she threw me over her shoulder and patted me to sleep."

"Did it work?"

"I was out in about 10 minutes. She just had this gentle touch, you couldn't help but to fall asleep, or maybe lean into the touch of her soft hands more than you already were. My parents had their arguments, yet they never ceased to stop loving each other. And despite their different personalities, they worked together so well…I miss them a lot."

Elizabeta gave a weak smile to him and she ran her fingers through his hair, his rebellious curl snapping back into place each time.

Roderich looked over at her. "You make everything better."

_Did either one of you go through an awkward stage during middle school?_

"Eww." They spoke simultaneously and cringed.

"Middle school was the most awkward time of my life," Elizabeta started. "My hair was a mess and only went down to my shoulders, I had braces, and I didn't know how to dress so most of the time I looked like a boy that just woke up, put on clothes and ran out the door. Jesus that was so embarrassing I could just roll off the bed and into the sun right now." She spoke rolling her eyes.

"Middle school, was horrid. I didn't hit puberty yet, so my voice was high and feminine, my forehead was covered with blemishes, I was short, I was extremely emotional and cried a lot, just never want to experience something like that again. Thank you." Roderich ranted next.

"Well at least middle school sucked and was awkward for the both of us." Elizabeta said.

_3) Roderich, besides sweets and the piano, what is another one of your obsessions?_

"Who said I was obsessed with sweets?" He murmured.

"You are." Elizabeta said flatly.

He glared at her for a moment before turning back to the camera. "Anyways, like I was saying, I love Red Bull. I don't know why, but I do. And it doesn't make me hyper, and bounce off the walls like it does with most people. I actually feel more calm after drinking it, as well as making me more alert."

Elizabeta stared at him for a moment before asking, "It takes you a lot of concentration to play piano, doesn't it?"

He thought about it for a moment before he nodded. "Actually, it does. Because I'm so easily distracted. My mom was like that too. Not playing piano of course, but just things like driving and whatnot."

"And, homework? How do you do on that?"

"Well honestly, I sort of procrastinate. I know it's bad, but I can't focus on just it. I guess I do that a lot, because I can't really finish tasks at all. If I do it's hard for me to finish."

"When is my birthday?"

Roderich narrowed his eyes in concentration. "June..6?" He guessed slowly.

She rolled her eyes. "June 8th."

"I was close. You can't be mad at me for being close."

"Did your mother have a hard time finishing task and remembering things too?"

"My dad used to get mad at us because of it sometimes." He said laughing a bit.

She sighed. "I knew it." She said shaking her head.

"What did you know?"

"That curl wasn't the only thing you got from your mother. You got her ADHD too."

"...What?"

"I'm telling you Roderich, you have symptoms of ADHD, and you probably got it from your mother. I don't know if you have it as has as her, or worse as her, I don't even have the right to diagnose you, but going back on my recent studies about it, you do have symptoms."

"Wow, this is so new to me, it's going to take a minute to adjust…alright, I'm adjusted." He spoke nodding a bit.

She sighed. "Next question."

_4) Lizzie, what's your favorite article of clothing?_

"Ooh this is a hard question. I mean I love my big comfy sweaters, and my Dr. Martens, and scarfs, and my beanies. But my all time favorite article of clothing would be my Hungarian flag bandana. I just love wearing as a bracelet a neck tie, a hairband, anything as long as I'm wearing it. It's so perfect. Not to mention that it has 'Long Live Hungary' in Hungarian on it. I will never not love that bandana." She answered grinning.

_5) And lastly, Roderich do you listen to any other genes besides classical?_

"Not really, but every now and then I may listen to a jazz station. I have a really soft spot for jazz and sometimes I feel like it's instrumental properties can just sing to my soul and it takes me to a place that not even classical music can. And I know that was a lot to say seeing that I was basically raised on classical music, but it's true."

"Deep."

"It gets like that from time to time."

_Thanks for taking the time out to answer my questions~ You guys are soooo trill ^^ _  
_With love, _  
_ATS c:_

Elizabeta laughed. "We would take that as a compliment if I knew what 'trill' meant." She said awkwardly.

"Well according to Urban Dictionary, the meaning of 'trill' is an adjective used in hip-hop culture to describe someone who is well respected, coming from a combination of the words 'true' and 'real'."

"Ohhhh…Someone thinks we're trill?" She asked.

"It appears to be that way."

"Up top."

Wordlessly, Roderich high-fived his girlfriend.

"Anyways, thanks for sending something in A-Turtles-Smile, come back anytime you want. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have. "

"We are very nice people." Roderich said.

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone. " Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N Remember if you want to send something in, send it through**_ PM ONLY._**** The review box is for people that wish to send something in without and account and people that wish to actually review the story.** I'm literally getting tired of all these rule breakers sending things though review, don't make me make a segment about it, because I will, and it won't be very nice. If someone does it again, I will burn them. Oh I will burn their _heart _out.


	32. Enter! TheSassyBlogger!

A/N Hey, it's me. Got one^^ Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"What of the dollar you murdered for?" Roderich started.

"Is that the one fighting for your soul?" Elizabeta sung next.

"Or your brother's the one that you're running from,"

"But if you got money, fuck it, 'cause I want some."

"Oops, we opened with song lyrics." Roderich said nonchalantly.

"I blame Gilbert, he was the one that was singing it like all day. I swear the into is the only part he knows." Elizabeta murmured.

"But you can't say it's rather catchy."

"That it is. Anyways, welcome! To the 30th segment of 'Boredom Kills So Send Us Stuff!'"

"For the 30th time I'm Roderich, and the lovely girl sitting next to me is my girlfriend Elizabeta." Roderich said next.

"So we got questions, first in a while actually."

"Well 2nd semester is more of a crunch semester for most of us students. Who really has the time anything in?"

"I'll take that. Our sender comes from TheSassyBlogger."

"What a sassy pen-name." Roderich commented.

"And they say,

_If all of the contestants are from Earth, why do they call it Miss Universe? I'm sorry, but all seems so strange to me._

"You know what? You are right." Elizabeta proclaimed.

"Oh completely right. I think they should just call it Miss Earth, that way everyone wins." Roderich spoke after.

_Alright, time for a more common greeting. Hey you guys! I'm TheSassyBlogger! I'm pretty sassy, as well as my blog, sometimes I wonder how sassy I can be._

"Well when you're made up of nothing but sarcasm and sass, it truly becomes one of life's greatest wonders." Roderich said and shrugged.

"You are probably the sassiest guy I have ever met, and I love that about you. I absolutely adore it."

"At least someone appreciates my sass."

_Geez I keep getting off topic, here have some questions:_

_What is your favorite season?_

"Probably Autumn. I mean after all it is sweater weather." Elizabeta answered grinning.

"Summer because I don't have to deal with the peasants that go to my school."

_Favorite Movie and Book?_

"My favorite book is 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower' and my favorite movie is 'Kill Bill' both vol. 1 & 2."

"My favorite book is 'The Book Thief' and my favorite movie is in between 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' & 'The Piano Teacher'."

_Favorite show from the 90s and/or a show that's on today?_

"I am like in love with the show 'Friends' and my favorite show that comes on today is probably Touch. It is simply the most amazing show I have ever watched."

"My favorite show I absolutely adore from the 90s is Frasier, and my favorite show that comes on today is The Neighbors. Honestly it is hilarious and I believe everyone should watch it."

_Do you have any Celebrity Crushes?_

"Okay not to sound like some celebrity crushing slut, but I do have _a lot_ of celebrity crushes." Elizabeta said.

"Well I have more than one too, so I guess it's not that bad." Roderich told her.

"Okay if you say so. My celebrity crushes are Bradley Cooper, Brendan Fraser, Leonardo DiCaprio, Patrick Dempsey, Brad Pitt, Mark Ruffalo, Frank Ocean, Michael Angelakos, Adam Levine, Mac Miller is a real cutie, and I am still hoping Zac Efron will notice me and love me back one day."

"As for my celebrity crushes, they would be Barbara Palvin, Mila Kunis, Angelina Jolie, Anne Hathaway, Jenifer Garner, Freema Agyeman, and I think I'm in love with Megan Fox."

_And finally, what are some of your favorite quotes?_

"Honestly, I don't know where half of my favorite quotes come from, but I have a lot." Roderich said.

"Me too. Wanna volleyball? You can start if you want."

"Sure. 'Music is the mediator between the spiritual and the sensual life.'"

"'When life gives you lemons, make grapejuice and let the world wonder how you did it.'"

"'Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.'"

"'_Stupidity_ killed the cat. Curiosity was framed.'"

"'I think a lot, but I don't say much.'"

"'We accept the love we think we deserve.'"

"' I'm sorry that people are so jealous of me... but I can't help it that I'm so popular.'"

"No, I'm not a hipster, but I your hips stir.'"

"And my all-time favorite quote, 'Not in my house.'"

"And my all-time favorite quote, '2013 a.k.a another year of me being flawless.'"

_Okay thanks for answering my questions and stuff~ Here, have a box full of snazzy berets. _

"How did you know we had a fetish for snazzy berets?" Elizabeta said picking up the box of hats.

_Oh and one more thing! I like you guys' shoelaces~_

"Thanks, we stole them from the president." They answered simultaneously.

"Alright, before we set off any more references, we'll just politely end this segment. So, thank you TheSassyBlogger for sending something in, come back anytime you want. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have."

"We are very nice people." Roderich said.

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N I haven't been getting many lately. You guys do know that my inbox is like a desert right now right? Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs: 3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^


	33. Enter! ADdude!

A/N Hey there, how's it going? c: Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"Can we please just talk about Beyonce, and how she just took out half the stadium with her laser light halftime spectacular, and how I would love to be one of her backup dancers?"

"But Eliza, you can't even dance."

"Who said anything about dancing? I just wanna be a backup dancer so I can just stare at her."

"A point well made."

"But enough of us swooning over Beyonce, welcome to the 31st segment of 'Boredom Kills So Send Us Stuff!'"

"I am Roderich and the beautiful girl sitting next to me is my girlfriend Elizabeta."

"So questions, eh? I heard we got some."

"Well you herd correctly. We do in fact have questions, and they come from ADdude."

"Oh my God, what if the sender was actually a girl? Do you know how much of a plot twist that would be?

"Well—"

"Aw crap too late, it's already a headcanon. I'm sorry."

Roderich sighed and handed her the paper.

Elizabeta gracefully took the questions and read,

_Hiya! Been loving Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff! So here are some questions so you can keep going. So brace yourself because they're going to be tough ones._

_Would rather be able to shoot out fire or ice? Super Hero style!_

"Wow that is hard and I feel bad for not preparing for it like I should have." Roderich murmured.

"Not for me, I would choose ice because I love ice and it's probably the greatest thing since sliced bread." Elizabeta answered.

"You know, I think I'd probably choose the same thing. No offense to fire or anything, but I think I'd do better if I could shoot out ice."

_Do you believe in the magic in a young girl's heart? That can free her whenever it starts?_

"Of course I do, but only if the music is groovy. It makes me feel happy like an old time movie." Elizabeta said grinning.

Roderich blinked "What? How do you reply like that?"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes. "Oh Roderich, you're such a boy sometimes."

"Well excuse me for lacking estrogen, I truly apologize."

_Is it possible to travel faster than light by opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring?_

"...Was that a joke?"

"The world just loves to see us burn don't they?"

Elizabeta nodded in agreement. "Hey admin! Is it possible to travel faster than light by opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring?" She called to the ceiling.

One of the ceiling panels opened up. "Is that question even legal? I mean it sounds like a question to torture people who are bad at math." The Admin answered.

"That's what we thought." Roderich said.

The Admin sighed. "I'm going back to work again." She murmured as she closed the ceiling panel.

"Obviously that question is totally inanswerable." Elizabeta said.

_Who is natures most noble warrior: the platypus or the llama?_

Roderich ran a hand through his hair as he conjured up his thoughts. "I think the llama is a rather noble warrior. They're tough, and headstrong—"

"And so cute."

"But the platypus is venomous, and they have Electroreception—"

"And they're totally cool secret agents."

"So I believe both of them are rather noble warriors—"

"But Mickey & Mozart are the most noble warriors of them all."

"And that is our answer."

_If you two were going to have children what would you name them?_

"Well of course we would have to name my baby boy Alexander after my father. It's only natural."

"Or we could name our baby _girl _Elise because not only is it cute but the name of my mother, what are the odds?"

"..."

"..."

"That is to be discussed." They concluded together.

_I'm guessing Roderich has a crush on Julie Andrews, how right is that?_

A light blush came across Roderich's face. Instantly he covered his face and laughed almost childishly. "Not a lot of people know I have a rather huge crush on Julie Andrews actually. She is the second most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He said and sighed contently.

Elizabeta grinned. "Oh? And who is the first?"

"My mother of course." He said smiling.

Instantly her grin was replaced with a grimace. "There's a reason I don't let him watch Mary Poppins, and The Princess Diaries...and The Sound of Music." She murmured.

_Who is John Galt?_

"You just have a thing for asking us impossible questions don't you?"

"Well according to Wikipedia John Galt is a fictional character in Ayn Rand's novel _Atlas Shrugged (1957)."_

Elizabeta looked at Roderich, who looked back at her, and together they gave a casual shrug.

_OK, so this guy gave me a control with one button and told me if I press it love every where would be erased. Like every where in the Universe. I'm only about forty percent sure it would actually happen. I really want to press the button. Should I press the button? Or should I store it next to the ark of the covenant and HG Well's Time Machine?_

"Well Roderich and I would highly advise against that because we are very much in love and it would suck if someone would just erase it." Elizabeta explained.

"Yes that would be rather bad." Roderich spoke nodding in agreement.

_Thanks for the answers and let me send you stuff, some snack and some stuff I have around the house. Let's see a jar of nutella, some snacks for you pets,a banana because bananas are good, some lollipops, a cake, pasta, Lucky Charms, a ridding crop, a fake mustache,a giant sweater you can both snuggle in (its cold out bundle up), a sugar skull, a toy deloreon,whip cream, a copy of the White Album signed by the Beatles (I don't know why I have two copies). Oh, and you can have this magic mirror I have, it randomly lets you observe unnoticed another yourself in a random universe for a random amount of time when you look into it. It freaks me out, I should not wear red in any universe, I'm a winter. It should arrive in a big box next to you in a flash of light about ... now._

"Oh hey I found it." Roderich said picking up the box.

"Thank you ADdude for sending everything in, especially the whip cream, come back anytime you'd for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have."

"We are very nice people." Roderich said.

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N 1 down 2 to go~Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly and through PM. After that, have fun. People w/o accounts can review theirs: 3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^


	34. Welcome Back Kai!

A/N I don't really have a very reliable computer, so my writing will be scarce with this fic because it's hard to write on my phone, I can only do it with a computer. Anyways, thanks for sending love~

* * *

"Is it just me, or is today like just a really off day?" Roderich asked.

"I think it's just you because I feel perfectly fine." Elizabeta said next.

"Well if you say so, but it still feels like a weird day to me."

"Anyways, welcome to the 32nd segment of 'Boredom Kills So Send Us Stuff!'"

"As always, I'm Roderich and the beautiful girl sitting next to me is my girlfriend Elizabeta."

"So, questions." Elizabeta said

"Q-U-E-S-T-I-O-N-S." Roderich spelled.

"Questions, questions, questions."

"Oh questions."

"Le questions."

"We hope you all are getting this all down." Roderich said giving Elizabeta the paper.

"Are questions are brought to you today from Kai 1412, who did in fact come back and we thank you for that, and she says,

_'ellooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo~_

How are all of your lives? Mine has been quite fantastic, as of late.

"Oh I'm rather fine thank you."

"I'm great thanks."

_I'm hoping you enjoyed my last little gift, it took me a while to put it together~_

So, for a person who's been on an anime block for about a month now, what do you recommend?I realized earlier this week that I don't remember the last anime I watched, lest I remember when I watched last thing I can recall is Legend of Korra. But, that was during winter break. Eliza, I NEED HALP!

"Never fear! Elizabeta is here!"

"Bonus points for rhyming."

"Why thank you. Anyways I have a lot to recommend. Some I would recommend would be, Yu Yu Hakusho, Fruits Basket, Ouran High School Host Club, Chobits, Excel Saga; which is a really weird anime by the way, and Yamada's First Time."

"So you recommend Yamada's First Time, but not Death Note?"

"Oh! I totally forgot about Death Note, that was extremely good. And lastly I would end this list with Hell Girl and Hellsing, the OVA too. They both creeped me the fuck out, but they were so good I couldn't help but watch them. I hope that helped.

_Now I'm going to rant about more band problems._

"Oh God here we go."

"Ignore her, continue."

_I'm sure you remembered by disposition on the brass' spit nonsense,but, this weekend was All District band for district and the low woodwinds were sitting right behind the flutes. Directly behind us, sat the low clarinets. Okay, so after we performed, we were leaving the stage and the low clarinets left before the flutes. And then, I see the most disgusting thing. There were endless amounts of spit dripping from the Contra-Alto Clarinet's mouthpiece. Absolutely revolting. Band problems. What are your thoughts on this?_

"Eww! That is disgusting! Why would anyone allow that?" Roderich whined as he flapped his wrists.

_I was also a tad creeped out by my conductor as, she thought I needed to "meet new people" and she new my nickname despite my name-tag saying something completely different. Well, enough of that babbling nonsense._

I'm also a tad worried about the costume I'm making for a con in two weeks, it's not coming together as quickly as I'd hoped. It's Madoka Kaname from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. If I can't finish it, I do have a backup plan, a cosplayI used two cons ago that I'll fix. It's a cosplay I cannot speak of at the moment, though, due to estranged circumstances.

_Wow, I'm not even asking questions, I'm just ranting about nonsense. Oh well._

In school, do you guys take foreign languages? I know you speak more than one, so I'm curious. Personally, I take French.

"We do in have foreign languages in our school, we have 5 actually. We have, German, French, Spanish, English, and Italian." Elizabeta answered.

"Wait I thought English was an ESOL class."

"It might be, I could be wrong." She spoke with a shrug.

"Foreign languages are mandatory to take at our school and for those dying to know, I take Italian." Roderich said.

"I take Spanish. And little fun fact everyone, our admin takes French as well."

"Which she's barely passing." Roderich yelled to the ceiling.

One of the ceiling panels opened up. "Hey! I passed it first semester!" The Admin yelled.

"With a 'D'."

"Oh, I'm sorry; did you change from Spanish to French? You didn't? You take Italian you say? Oh what a twist!"

"Must you bicker with The Admin?" Elizabeta sighed.

Roderich sighed himself and folded his arms. "I'm sorry for bickering with you, Admin." He muttered.

"I know you are. Back to work I go~" The Admin sung before closing the ceiling panel back up.

"Our Admin is as sassy as my boyfriend." Elizabeta snickered.

_Are either of you two overly obsessed with romance? I realized how extremely crazed I was this past week. I mean, I knew I was obsessed, but this is crazy. This might be another reason why I think you two are fantastic together!_

"I wouldn't say we are 'obsessed' with romance." Roderich started.

"I say that we are rather dedicated." Elizabeta said next.

"Incredibly dedicated." They spoke together.

_This is where I realize I have no idea what I'm doing, so, I'm going to stop writing and begin gifting!  
_

_Today, if you go to the tree behind Roderich's house, you will find a cello case nestled in the branches. When you open this case, you get a years worth of REAL Nutella, unlike last time (and, don't worry, it's YOUR definition of a year's worth). You will also find some fantastical piano playing unicorns, Red Vines, some flags of your choice, and looooooooooooooooooooooooooo ts of chocolate cake!_

Roderich calmly hopped out of his window, only to land on Mozart's back. He ran behind the tree in his backyard. Pushing away the bushels of branches that gathered on the ground, he found the cello case ensconced in the branches. He opened it, and pitch black darkness greeted him. He reached inside, deeper. Deeper. Then, he fell inside.

Deep and deeper inside the bottomless pit.

Suddenly he landed, onto a fluffy pillow made of goose feathers.

"Where am I?" he asked himself as he looked around.

The room was clad in Red Vines, chocolate cake, and Austrian Flags, unicorns on pianos playing beautiful music, and in the center on the room sat an enormous jar of Nutella.

Roderich hesitantly made his way to the jar. "Where has this been all my life?"

"_Roderich!"_

* * *

"Roderich wake up!" Elizabeta whispered harshly to him.

Roderich sat up quickly, his head spinning from the sudden movement. "Eliza what happened?"

"You fell asleep while we were studying." She answered simply.

He looked at her strangely. "So you mean to tell me, that I-I didn't get in an argument with The Admin, or whine about Band Problems, o-or even find a cello case with red vines, Austrian Flags, chocolate cake, piano playing unicorns, and enormous jar of Nutella?"

"Are you high?"

Roderich blinked. "No… At least I don't think I am…Am I?"

"Just, go back to sleep Roderich."

* * *

A/N I had too much fun writing this u_u Anyways, thanks again for sending something in again Kai1412, comeback anytime you'd like. As for everyone else, they'd still love to hear what you guys have to say, so send them any question, request, or problem you may have. Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly and through PM. After that, have fun. People w/o accounts can review theirs: 3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^ Until next episode everyone c:


	35. Enter! Turtlebubble!

A/N No time to explain why I got this chapter out so soon, just read. Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"Guess who went to the doctor today?"

"We both did. Eliza went to go get a physical and I went to go and get tested for ADHD."

"ADHD test take _forever._ I swear to God, we were there for like, 9 hours."

"But on the brightside, I do in fact have ADHD. A mild case of ADHD, but a case nonetheless."

"In other news, welcome to the 33rd Segment of 'Boredom Kills So Send Us Stuff!'"

"As you all ought to know by now, I'm Roderich and my girlfriend over here is Elizabeta."

"As always we have questions, and they come from Turtlebubble."

"What is the problem with you all and turtles? I mean A-Turtles-Smile and now, Turtlebubble. You guys need help."

"Anyways, she says,

_Hello my invisible space raccoons! this is turtlebubble the bestest stalker in the world. In fact if you look out your window, you will see a girl with shortish curly brown hair holding up a camera taking a picture of chu~ :3 (thats me!)_

Roderich and Elizabeta whipped around to the window before the girl could take the photo smiling widely.

"Why are we always ready to take pictures?" Roderich asked.

"Because we are cute as fuck together." Elizabeta said with a small shrug.

"You have a horrible mouth for a lady."

"Does it make you love me any less?"

"Of course not."

"Good. That's all that matters."

_So any ways I have some questions for (shocking!) so Lizzie, what is your favorite yaoi paring?_

Elizabeta visibly winced. "Why would you ask me that?" She whispered.

"I don't see what's so wrong with the question. What? Is there something wrong with the answer?" Roderich asked.

"Uh, yeah, a lot wrong with the answer. See my favorite yaoi pairing actually exist, which is why I can't say it in front of you."

"Oh Eliza, I'm good at keeping secrets, you know that."

"Well of course you are, but, it's really embarrassing."

"Oh now I'm dying to know. Please tell me."

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No."_

"Please?"

"No!" She yelled.

"Elizabeta Héderváry you better tell me who your favorite yaoi pairing is _right now_!" He yelled back.

"_Jézus Krisztus _Roderich!" Elizabeta screamed, _Ez az__osztrák és__a porosz__!"_

"What the hell does that even _mean_?"

"Dammit! Do you see what you did? You made me yell it at you in Hungarian!"

"Well say it in English!"

Elizabeta scoffed. "You wish! You can just go and Google it after the segment or something." She murmured crossing her arms.

"Fine, I don't need you to tell me anyways." He mumbled back and turned away from her.

"Good because I wasn't going to in the first place." She spat and turned away from him as well.

Then, silence fell over the room.

One Minute.

Two Minutes.

Three Minutes.

Four Minutes.

Five Minutes.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Roderich" Elizabeta finally said looking over at him.

Roderich sighed. "I'm sorry too Elizabeta. Can we make up now?"

"Most defiantly." She told him and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

He slightly smiled at that. "So now will you tell me what you said?"

Elizabeta cupped his cheek softly. "The answer is still no."

"But—"

"Just because we made up does not change the fact that you were still a douche about it. End of discussion, now let's get back to answering questions."

Roderich grimaced. "Fine," Was his simple reply.

_Roddy, can you give ONE specific reason why you hate Gilbert soooo much?_

"Oh how there are so many to choose from, but _one specific_ reason why I hate Gilbert is that he says 'Amporexus' instead of Ambidextrous.' Do you know how incredibly wrong and annoying that is?"

_And for both what is the crazyest (i know i spelled it wrong) thing you have ever done?_

"The craziest thing I've ever done is probably jump off a cliff into the ocean. I was about 6, and we were in the Caribbean and I think I jumped with my dad, I can't remember all of it." Elizabeta said.

"Well the craziest thing I've ever done is swallow tobacco. My father used to have a can of Prince Albert since he used to roll his own cigarettes and whatnot, and when I was 13, I got into it. I didn't know what to do all I knew was that people chewed it, so that what I did. However, I ended up swallowing it, and that was by far the worst day of my life. So not only was it the craziest, but the stupidest."

_For your cooperation i will be delivering these red velvet cupcakes in person. Bye~ :3_

The girl that took a picture of them both knocked on the window holding a tin of red velvet cupcakes.

Elizabeta went over to the window and opened it up. "Well aren't you rather sweet?" She asked her smiling.

The girl grinned and waved at Roderich before running off, just like the rest of them.

"Cupcake?" She offered before sitting back on the bed.

"I'd love one." He said before slipping one out of the tin.

"Well thank you Turtlebubble for sending something in and for the delicious cupcakes as well, come back anytime. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have."

"We are very nice people." Roderich said.

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N Alright done~ If I'm lucky, I can get the next one up as well pretty soon, but I doubt it haha. Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs: 3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^


	36. Enter! VivaAmerica!

A/N Hey there, Skipperr here! Got another chapter right here! Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"So, conditioning for Lacrosse starts tomorrow, so until then I have to cut back on the Nutella, or at least until I'm on the team or something since they're gonna start it in the spring and what not." Elizabeta said.

Roderich sighed. "Well since you have to cut back on Nutella, then I suppose I'll sacrifice and eat enough for the both of us."

"That doesn't—"

"It's okay Elizabeta, I understand."

"Moving on to more relevant news this segment! Welcome to the 34th segment of 'Boredom Kills So Send Us Stuff!'" Elizabeta greeted.

"As usual, I'm Roderich and this is my girlfriend Elizabeta." Roderich said next.

"So from what I hear is that we have questions? Am I right?"

"Right, and right you are." He said giving her the paper.

"Well from what I see, today's sender is VivaAmerica, and they say,

_I have a joke and some questions for ya!_

_Okay, this ACTUALLY HAPPENED and me and my mom cracked up when it did. My mom and dad were talking about how China wanted to invade America and other political stuff, my little sister said, "Why does China want to invade America? Everything's made in China!" I explained to her that America had lots of natural resources, forests, oil, etc. She looked at me very seriously and asked, "Does that mean China has all the plastic and glass?" XDD I love my sisters!_

There was a moment of silence before the both of them started to howl with laughter. Around 3 minutes later, their laugher started to die down.

"Ah, sorry, we think kinda screwed over a lot of time just laughing." Elizabeta said still giggling a bit.

"Forgive us." Roderich said right behind her, his face lightly red from laughing.

_Okay, now to the questions.  
Who would win?  
Luke Skywalker vs Harry Potter?_

"Well of course Luke Skywalker because he has the force." Elizabeta reasoned.

"You know about Star Wars?" Roderich asked.

"Well no, but I do think that when you have the force then that must be a lot of power."

_Wonder Woman vs Bellatrix Lestrange?_

"I think Wonder Woman because evil never wins." Roderich said.

"I like Wonder Woman, Wonder Woman is really cool."

"You forgot extremely hot." Roderich mumbled as he leaned over to grab his phone off the nightstand.

"What was that?"

Roderich eyes widened. "W-What are you talking about?"

Elizabeta narrowed her eyes. "I'm pretty sure you don't want that pretty little iPhone of yours thrown out the window, now do you?"

"Oh Eliza, don't be so jealous."

"I am _not_ jealous!" She defended.

"Now you're being defensive."

"I am not jealous, nor am I defensive."

"Face it Elizabeta, you are just a jealous, defensive, in denial girl that I love."

She sighed. "I'll take that."

_And finally, (the big one that me and my sister spent hours debating over) Batman vs Superman vs Voldemort vs The Emperor (from Star Wars)!_

"Well obviously Superman because Clark Kent is a really cute cover name and he's not antisocial like Batman."

"Do you know how stupid of a reason that is?"

"Oh it's not that stupid. Clark Kent is a cute cover name."

"So what about Tom Marvolo Riddle or Bruce Wayne?"

"Well Tom Marvlolo Riddle is really cute and I wouldn't say Bruce Wayne is cute but it's nice, I kinda rolls off the tongue."

"So have you come up with a solution yet?" Roderich asked.

Elizabeta shook her head."…No. You?"

"Not at all."

"Undecided." Elizabeta and Roderich said at the same time.

"So I guess that's it. Thank you VivaAmerica for sending something in and for the delicious cupcakes as well, come back anytime. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have."

"We are very nice people." Roderich said.

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N Next one up pretty soon, but I doubt it haha. Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs: 3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^


	37. Welcome Back ADdude!

A/N Segment 35, coming your way c: Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"So, our Admin went shopping yesterday, and she got me Little Debbie Fancy Cakes. I was incredibly happy with her." Roderich said.

"Oh and she got me Born To Die and I will play it until the cows come home and no one will stop me." Elizabeta said next.

"Our Admin takes good care of us." They said together.

"Moving on with more news, welcome the 35th segment of 'Boredom Kills So Send Us Stuff!'"

"As always I'm Roderich and the beautiful girl next to me just so happened to be my girlfriend Elizabeta."

"So let's talk about questions."

"Which we just so happen to have, and once again they come from ADdude, who came back to us."

"And who is probably a girl as well, but then again, what do I know, it's just a silly little headcanon of mine. Anyways, they say,

_Yay! I'm back and I have more questions. First off how are the both of you?_

"Oh I'm doing extremely well right now, thank you." Roderich said.

"Well I'm pretty good myself too, thanks." Elizabeta said next.

_What are your favorite foods?_

"My favorite food is chocolate cake and I'm sticking with it." Roderich said with a nod.

"I like love, love, love Mac n' Cheese. Actually I had a bowl before the segment started."

"I knew your favorite food was Mac n' Cheese. I mean you wouldn't have all those boxes of the stuff in your pantry for no reason right?"

"I suppose." She said with a shrug.

Roderich blinked. "What do you mean I suppose?"

"There could be another reason, but it's not important."

"I-I don't know how to respond to that."

"It's okay."

"Are you just toying with my mentality again?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry."

"Eliza. Not okay Eliza."

_Zombie apocalypse has happened! You have a team of six who do you pick for the team?_

"Do I even have that many friends?" Roderich asked himself.

Elizabeta snorted. "I do. Obviously I would choose Gilbert, Natalia, Al, Bella, and Antonio."

"What Elizabeta said." Roderich said pointing to her.

"Even Gilbert?"

"He would be tolerable."

_What are your thoughts on French fries?_

"Are they _really_ French?" Elizabeta asked.

"They're potatoes, and that's all that matters to me." Roderich said next.

_Is this the winter of our discontent?_

"Isn't that a Steinbeck book?" Roderich asked.

"Is it? I'm not much of a fan of Steinbeck, so I wouldn't know." Elizabeta spoke shrugging.

"I think it is because I remember seeing it somewhere, I just can't remember where."

_Where is Waldo?_

"Well last time I checked he was lodged between the Marry-Go-Round and the hot dog stand." Elizabeta answered.

"That's where he is? I have been looking at Bella's lunchbox for days trying to find him."

_What becomes of the broken hearted?_

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Roderich your sass is showing. To answer your question more politely, sorry, neither one of us know the answer your question."

_Also am I the one who ships Waldo and Carmen San Diego together?_

"Oh God—"

"Oh my God! I never thought of that ship! Do you know how incredibly cute that is? It's been there this whole time and I never even noticed it!"

"You see what happens when you bring up unnoticed ships—?"

"I ship it."

"Her little fangirl person comes out—"

"I-It's a ship that can't sink. It's _unsinkable_." She whispered.

"Never bring up shipping ever again."

"I can't."

A few minutes later, Roderich asked, "You alright?"

She slowly nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm cool. Next question."

_What is the most embarrassing thing you have done for one another?_

"Well last semester, when I was helping Elizabeta with her Child Growth & Development class, for her final project she created an episode of Blue's Clues. She was Blue and I was Steve." He murmured a small blush on his face.

"Oh it wasn't so bad. It was so fun, and all of our friends had parts too, and I got an A."

"You forgot embarrassing as well." Roderich said narrowing his eyes.

"No, what was embarrassing was when you sprang your ankle before we started dating, so this was like, _before the dawn of time, _but I still remember it."

"Oh Eliza will you just forget about it? It was such a long time ago."

"No I will not forget about it. You made me sit on your lap and press the pedals for you. How could I forget that?"

"It's not my fault you wanted sit on my lap."

"You could have used the other foot."

"Now what fun would that be when I could just have a lovely sit on my lap?"

"Because I—You know what—can we just—shut up Roderich."

Roderich couldn't help but laugh at that. "Just finish up the segment."

_And here are some stuff for you guys. There is some cake, some whip cream, some jelly beans and some cookies. Enjoy._

"Thank you ADdude for coming back to us, and giving us more whip cream because I was totally out, come back anytime you'd like. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have."

"We are very nice people." Roderich said.

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N Done~ Another one coming soon^-^ Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs: 3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^


	38. Enter! I'veMadeItMyOTP!

A/N Finally got another one you guys, kinda short but it's still one right? Thanks for sending love~

* * *

"So, after 731 galactic weeks of waiting," Elizabeta said,

"Or 1 month if you've never seen Men In Black…Well technically we haven't either it's just a reference and if you understood it then score one of you all." Roderich said with a shrug.

"Anyways, after all this time, we finally get someone to send something into us. Honestly, you guys are totally falling off your game, but still, welcome to the 36th segment of 'Boredom Kills So Send Us Stuff!'"

"As always, I'm Roderich and the beautiful girl sitting next to me is my girlfriend Elizabeta."

"_¡Tenemos preguntas!_"

"Oh Antonio would be so proud."

"Right? Anyways, our questions come from I'veMadeItMyOTP which is an extremely cute Pen-Name by the way, and she says,

_Hey, guys! I'm Kayla! I am in desperate need of advice here,even though I'm usually quite organized in the brain._

"Well you've come to the right people my dear." Roderich said.

_First off, I have about five projects for school right now, and I have no idea how to portion them out so I get them in on time. I mean, usually, I can wait until the last day to start it(I'm the year of the snake, one of our traits is procrastination), but now that I've got a bajillion, I can't._

"Well this looks like a question for the main procrastinator herself."

Elizabeta glared at Roderich. "Says the one with ADHD."

"That hurt."

"So does life. Anyways, procrastinating is one thing that's never recommended in life, but people do it anyways because they just don't know how to work for the clock rather than race against the clock. So when I have a lot on my plate and little time, I literally have to have the greatest self discipline the world has ever seen, and do what I have to do. It's boring, I hate it, but I wanna go to UCLA one day.

So what I would do is take the supplies for the different projects, set them up in a different room, and work on them individually for about 30 minutes at a time. And in order for you to do this you really work hard instead of hardly work. This is where the self discipline comes in.

The reason why I say 4 different rooms is because you don't want to waist time cleaning up one project to start another. And if you can't use 4 different rooms because of reasons, simply use 4 sections of your room. And to make it more fun listen to some music or something to release some of the stress you have about all of the things piling up. But like I said it takes 100% commitment, and if you can do that you should be fine."

_Also, I'm a musician, and I write songs in my free time. Even though I do have the talent to show everyone, I'm terribly shy. I always have a hard time talking to people(Look how long it took me to write to you guys!), and I have a stuttering problem. But when I play music, or sing, I feel like I'm needed. But it's difficult to feel needed when your singing in the shower! How do you suggest I get over all this?_

"Now were in my division. Roderich Edelstein, part-time musician, full-time highschool student. Son of the late musician Alexander Edelstein, co-star of the webcast 'Boredom Kills, So Send Us Stuff!', and boyfriend to the most respected Elizabeta Héderváry."

"What a beautiful introduction."

"It was rather nice wasn't it? Moving on, I was probably in the _exact_ same boat that you you're in right now growing up. It was difficult for me because I trusted in myself that I knew that what I had to show people was special, the only problem was how on Earth was I going to show my talent to everyone else when I couldn't even will myself to get on stage?

It took a lot because I didn't know how to interact with other people, I didn't know how to get things done without having an anxiety attack over it, and I didn't know if I was ever going to get over my fears. My father once told me, which is what I later found out to be a variation of one of Dr. Seuss' quotes is, 'Do what you must in order to get your point across, because what you don't mind is what matters, and what doesn't matter is what you mind. '

What I got from that is don't let your insecurities and thoughts get in the way of what you love doing. All the things that you're scared of happening or might happen doesn't matter because all it's doing is getting in the way. The people in the audience, and your anxiety don't matter, what maters is you making music, you singing, you and the music. Period.

And if you feel like you only belong when you're making music then it's a step. People have to recognize that you like music, and once they do, they'll start associating you with music because you can't just recognize the music without recognizing the person composed it as well. And maybe music will be the only thing that you're recognized in, that's fine. However, if its not fine with you, let it be known of all the other things you wish to be recognized for, and that starts when you first learn to speak. When you learn to walk up to people and start a conversation, that's when you start to break out of that shell of yours and become more of what you are. It takes a little to get out a lot."

"Roderich should be a motivational coach you guys."

"Just like how Elizabeta should be an idealist."

Elizabeta grinned. "I like that. Anyways, thank you for sending something in Kayla, or I'veMadeItMyOTP, we wish you nothing but the best and we hope you can apply our advice with your life. Come back anytime you'd like. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have."

"We are very nice people." Roderich said.

"And remember to send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N Advice ask are always the best to me c: Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs: 3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^


	39. Welcome Back ADdude! 3

A/N Sorry about not updating this…for over a month-.- I've been so depressed, then things happened with my dad making me even more depressed, and I just haven't even had time to write. Please forgive me u_u But I'm out of school by the end of this week and I should have time to write. Anyways, thanks for sending love~

* * *

"It's not our fault that we haven't made a video in over a month. It's our Admin; we've been worried about her lately."

"Yes, though this might be the worse thing she's ever been through, she'll make it through, she always does." Roderich spoke with a small smile.

"Anyways, welcome to the 37th segment of 'Boredom Kills So Send Us Stuff!'"

"Since I'm sure you all have forgotten about us, I'm Roderich, and this is still my beautiful girlfriend Elizabeta."

"We have questions we can finally answer,"

"Indeed. Not to mention they come from ADdude, who is coming back for their third time and breaking the record on most recurring sender."

"I think you mean ADdude who is actually a girl. Anyways, she says,

_What is up? Hello and what have you? Anyway someone gave me this game and it's called gravitas. Gravitas it's a game of discovery and who we are how we live. There are not right or wrong answers. That's what it says on the box and well it makes me think that there are right and wrong answers. It's just a game about questions and some of them are really random even for me. So I decided to send some I liked to you guys to answer. These are just some I liked. _

_They say it's amazing what people can put up with, what have you put up with?_

"Gilbert." They answered together.

_Whose your big daddy?_

Then they both sighed. "Again, Gilbert." Elizabeta said. "Technically, he was 'Big Daddy Gil' when all of our friends started exchanging phone numbers because that's what he put his name as in everyone's phone. Then everyone changed it except for me because I'm 'Big Daddy Lizzie' in his phone and it just works."

_Why the evil in men's heart?_

"I don't know. Roderich why are you so evil?" Elizabeta asked.

"I'm not; I don't know what I did wrong." Roderich spoke as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Well I guess that's your answer."

_What is a talent you wish you had?_

"Well I wish I could read minds that way I can prevent Gilbert from saying idiotic things, though I doubt that would stop him."

"I wish I can dance because I can't and that makes me a sad Lizzie."

_How much is enough?_

"When you can't get into your pantry because of so many fucking boxes of fucking Mac n' Cheese." Elizabeta murmured.

"Well when you spend about 40 dollars on different kinds of tortes, it's gets pretty old pretty quickly."

_Have you ever imagined your partner having sex with another person of their same gender?_

"Oh all the time!"

"Elizabeta!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not sorry. You having sex with Gil sounds fantabulous."

Roderich sighed as he massaged his temples.

_How would like to harness your excess body heat?_

"Oh! In a jar that way I'll stay warm for those cold winter nights, but then again cold isn't really 'cold' here." Elizabeta murmured.

_At what point do you realize a friendship is not working?_

"When you go the opposite direction of your friend on purpose." Roderich said.

"Yeah, and then you kinda just camp out in the bathroom, hoping they won't find you and stuff."

_Cosmically speaking how do you explain your fortunate circumstances?_

The both of them laughed. "What fortunate circumstances?" They asked at the same time.

_If we are what we eat who are you?_

"Well I would be Mac n' Cheese and Roderich would be Torte." Elizabeta answered.

_What is the first thing you should do before going to bed with a new lover?_

"Ask how long it will take them to go to sleep afterwards because 2 hours is just simply unacceptable. As much as I love talking to you afterwards but in reality, I'm only good for about 45 minutes until I just crash and fall asleep." Roderich explained with a shrug.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes. "Make sure they prefer the opposite of your favorite position because if we argue about who tops one more time, I am flipping tables."

_Give an example of a question that guys aren't good at answering._

"Roderich when was your last period?"

Roderich's eyes widened as a blush started to creep across his face. "I-I never I don't—this is really awkward Eliza."

"See?"

_If you were told to go commando what would you do?_

"Well I would certainly and politely decline simply because I like boxers under my pants."

"I on the other hand wouldn't care because I go commando a lot actually. All underwear does is slow you down. What's the fun of being slowed down?"

"I-How could you not like underwear?"

"By not being in the safe zone all the time like you. Talk to me once you've taken a walk on the wild side and have gone commando in a skirt and went to school all the same damn time."

"Y-You've done that before?"

"Well…no but wouldn't that be cool?"

_Describe a pleasure that you do not regularly divulge._

"Staying up until 10:30 on a school night." Roderich said.

"Badass, but I can top it. Saying I left my homework at home when really I just didn't do it."

Roderich nodded, clearly impressed. "Pretty good, I think you win."

_Would you rather know you will die soon or have it happen suddenly without any foreknowledge?_

Elizabeta sighed. "I think without any foreknowledge you're not made to know when you're going to die, which is why you must live like it is your last."

"Well in contrast to what she said, I need to know when I'm going to die that way, I can organize things ahead of time as well as using that to prod myself _to_ live everyday like it's my last."

_What does it mean to be a prisoner of freedom?_

"The same as to be free of captivity." Elizabeta said.

"Deep."

_What hope is there for an old sinner?_

"A lot of hope really. Well actually the same amount of hope just as the same amount of despair for a young cleansed person." Roderich spoke.

"Deep."

_What are the disadvantages of being a superior being?_

Elizabeta thought about it for a moment."Oh! Well I would think that everyone would be counting on you for when something goes wrong, and if you're not good at taking control then that would be a disadvantage."

_If you could give yourself a nickname what would it be?_

"Nicknames are absolutely preposterous—"

"Wolf Dawg. Most defiantly Wolf Dawg."

"…Sometimes you are insufferable, enigma of a woman. But you're also hard to live without which is why I probably love you so much."

_Okay, here is something for you guys. Those questions were from the game but I made up three. So here it goes, you guys get one guess to which ones I made up if you can guess one I'll send you guys something extra special. _

"Roderich I think it's a trap."

"A trap?"

"As in, she made up all of them."

"Oh thank God I thought I was the only one that thought that."

"So should we guess all of them?"

"No, no, no too nebulous. We should actually make an educated guess. And I think my guess would be the last one. I don't know why but that is a most definite thought of mine."

"Well my guess would be number 2 because that was a weird question, and our senders are weird so it just goes hand and hand."

_In the mean time there is some Sacher torte and macaroni coming to you. Probably at the door by now. Eat up and have fun until next time._

"Praise the good God." Roderich said before hopping out of bed and going to the door. Once he came back, he handed her the plate of Mac n' Cheese along with a fork.

"Thank you ADdude for coming back for your third time,come—hot damn this is the cheesiest Mac n' Cheese I've ever seen! Oh, come back anytime you'd like. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have."

"We are very nice people." Roderich said.

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N Finally got this one done, just another one after this one and I'll be free as a bird~ Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs: 3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^


	40. Welcome Back Kai Galaxy! 3

A/N Today marks a year that I have been writing this story! uwu I am so thankful for everyone that has supported this story if it's just leaving a review, sending something or both. Thank you so much. This story would be nothing without you all. :') Thank you for sending love c:

* * *

"I just found out that the world does not revolve around me. I am very shocked and upset."

"Don't worry Roderich, I'm still here."

Roderich sighed. "I guess I have to make the best of what I have."

"Anyways, welcome to the 38th segment of 'Boredom Kills So Send Us Stuff!' Without a further ado, Roderich?"

"We are officially out of school, as well as our admin, so we have nothing but time to answer your questions."

"And when school let's back in, we'll be Juniors." Elizabeta said squirming around happily.

Roderich frowned. "What? Do you have to go pee? Stop moving."

Elizabeta glared at him, before turning back to the camera sweetly. "I am Elizabeta and this is my stuck up little shit of a boyfriend Roderich."

"Isn't my girlfriend the greatest?"

"As always we have someone that has sent something in and it comes from Kai 1412 who is actually now Kai Galaxy, which I think is really cool and who is also coming back for her 3rd time, and she says,

_Okay, so I meant to sent part of this message to you guys months ago but my laptops battery died at just the wrong time and I didn't know it got saved so the snow and all the blah is no longer relevant. So Roderich and Eliza, have fun deciphering this!_

"Don't worry, we'll find it funny seeing that it's summer now." Roderich said with a quiet laugh.

_Helllllooooooooooooooooo Again!_

_It's snowing like crazy outside and I figure instead of doing homework, I'll send in this! (I figure that I'm about to have a snow day)._

"Well lucky you. It doesn't snow much here…Has it ever snowed here?" Elizabeta asked.

"Not that I've been aware of."

_I'm hoping my questions will be more productive than the last, but we'll see..._

_Alrighty, so do you guys cosplay? I'm assuming if one of you do, it's probably Elizabeta. But who knows. Oh, and if you do cosplay, who as?_

"Well I do sometimes cosplay but I don't go to conventions and things like that, I just sort of do it for fun." Elizabeta said with a shrug. "And I don't have a specific person I usually cosplay as either. I sometimes just see it and think, 'Oh you can't stop me from doing that.'

"I on the other hand am forced to cosplay with her. Though I think it's rather silly and childish, it's sometimes nice to dress up as Sherlock and she as my Watson."

_Do you like to sing? I would love to hear either of you to sing. I'm just that weird._

Elizabeta grinned. "I used to be in choir and I liked singing in that. I didn't get in choir my sophomore year because they took me out and put me in drama, like what I don't understand you guys up there in the office."

"I on the other hand, don't sing. I conduct people to sing as well as compose the music that they are to sing."

_What are your thoughts on complex sentencry? I personally think that if a sentence wants to be simple, then it oughta be simple._

"I think that making complex sentences make you sound more intelligent." Elizabeta said.

"Yes but it also makes you sound extremely long winded." Roderich murmured.

_Do you think the US should switch to the metric system? I don't even understand why we don't primarily use it. I don't even._

"Well I suppose it would certainly be convenient if we did." Roderich spoke looking up at thought.

"Yeah, but when does the US do the same thing that everyone else in the world is doing?" Elizabeta asked.

"Good point."

_And this is where I mention that I did have a snow day, and evidently won't have school tomorrow. Yeah, I don't know. _

_-From here down is current nonsense- _

_So I'm assuming you two have big exams coming up, seeing as we have a little more than a month left of school. So how's that going for you?_

Roderich sighed softly. "And this is where our untimely casting comes into play. Well when we _were _in school, I hated exams. I always have and probably always will. Don't give me a test on the information, challenging my intellectual prowess."

"Preach."

_I think my last question will be what non-anime shows do you watch?_

_Yep that's it._

Elizabeta looked up in thought. "Hmm we watch a nice variety of shows. Sometimes we watch Touch, The Neighbors, and Modern Family."

"Then other times we watch Sherlock, Doctor Who, and even Glee."

"But we're not really considered big t.v watchers."

"Have the time we're not even considered people." Roderich said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

_If you go across the street and find the nearest playground to your left, there will be a slide. Under the slide, a classmate of yours will be crying and holding a box for you. In this box I send in Haribo Fizzy Cola along with a paid trip to Hawaii for two. There will also be the internet. It's a magical box. A magical box with the internet._

…

"Tino, why are you crying?" Elizabeta asked as she bent down to his level.

The boy named Tino sniffled. "B-Because I don't know how I got here. One minute I was downstairs in my home reading a book and the next minute I'm under this slide holding this box. I-I think it's for you." He said handing over the box.

"Oh you poor thing, do you need a handkerchief?" Roderich asked already offering his.

Tino took it gratefully before blowing his nose in it unceremoniously. "Thank you for that Roderich."

Roderich grimaced. "Keep it."

Elizabeta pulled the top off, and instantly Roderich grabbed the Cola.

She rolled her eyes before smiling. "Well I guess I'm going to Hawaii twice in a row."

"I think you mean you're giving that second ticket to me."

"Oh? So you can wear those stupid Hawaiian shirts as you please? Bullshit."

Roderich glared at her.

She smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you Kai Galaxy for sending something in, come back any time. As for everyone else, we would still love to hear what you guys have to say. Send us whatever question, request, or problem you have."

"We are very nice people." Roderich said.

"And remember, send in ALL the stuff!" Elizabeta said pumping her fist in the air.

"Until next episode everyone." Roderich said with a small smile.

"And thanks for being with us for a year." They said together.

* * *

A/N Remember you guys, you can send in whatever you like, as long as it's human au-friendly. PM your request or whatever. People w/o accounts can review theirs: 3 And see that little box down there? It's to leave a review, so do that too^-^ Thanks again for a year with this story

Skipperr :*


End file.
